Who Am I? Just Your Average Human probably
by Denliner Hakerz
Summary: I was on my way to the train station when I visited an abandoned shrine and got teleported into another world called Gensokyo. "I guess this is another adventure huh?". AN : First Touhou story, I'll try to match the canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Touhou belongs to ZUN, I only own the OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : How the heck did I get here?**

* * *

 **-Remote Village, Japan-**

Hello there, My name is Sakurai Okta. Just your 'average' 18 years old boy, black spiky hair, brown eyes, my body build is also average. My height is 175 cm. My hobby is traveling and collecting various thing that I encounter. My clothes are consist of a red shirt covered by a black hoodie jacket with yellow trimmings, black jeans, and a pair of gray shoe.

Right now, I'm currently in my friend's house waiting for the owner to come back. The door open to reveal none other than the owner of the house alongside his little sister, they're carrying a bag full of food ingredients. His name is Steven and his little sister is Stephanie.

"Thanks for waiting, Okta." Steven said as he sat across me on the table.

"Don't worry about it, It still bothers me that you bought this many food just because of me." I said as I smiled wryly.

"That's nonsense, It's nothing compared to your favor to me." Steven said.

"But still you kinda went overboard, Onii-chan." Stephanie said. "Could the three of us eat these many foods?"

"It may not look like it, but Okta here always have room for food no matter how many it is." Steven said.

"Are you saying that I'm a glutton?" I said. Steven quickly averted his gaze as I sigh. "Well, it's true that I like foods."

"I'll be in the kitchen, wait for a bit okay?" Stephanie said before she brought the bag to the kitchen and start cooking.

Steven averted his gaze towards me, with a serious expression on his face.

"So what are you going to do now?" Steven ask me.

"I don't know, probably going around again. After all, there are still many places that I haven't seen yet." I said as I look at my huge backpack that I left in the living room. It contains all of my belongings.

"It's been a week since we got here, have you decided whether you want to stay or leave?" Steven said. Steven traveled around the world a lot, leaving his sister with his relatives. We met when I was traveling in SouthEast Asian 6 months ago, we quickly understand each other and became friend while traveling around the world. "There's one free room if you want to stay."

"Thanks, I appreciate it but I already made my choice." I said.

"I see...but make sure to pay us a visit if you happen to pass by, okay?" Steven said.

"Don't worry I will." I said as I smiled. It's not like I don't have a home, I do have. I also have parents and siblings, friends, they're alive and doing well. If you wonder why am I here and not with my family, I have my own reason.

Stephanie arrives from the kitchen with foods in her hands.

"Thanks for waiting, here's it!" Stephanie exclaimed happily.

"Now, shall we eat?" Steven said.

I nodded as we proceed to eat the foods, after that we spend the rest of the night talking about many things when we were traveling around. Steven sister seems to enjoy our story since she was in the home the whole time while waiting for her beloved brother to come home. The reason why Steven was traveling around the world is that of his job, his job is to gather various information around the world for a certain organization that belongs to the government. I can't tell you the whole detail about it.

*The next day*

"Thank you for letting me stayed in here." I said as I bow at the siblings in front of me while carrying my huge backpack.

"Don't sweat it, It's fun hanging around with you anyway." Steven said.

"At first I thought you were a weirdo like my Onii-chan but you're actually a lot better." Stephanie said.

"Wait, Stephanie, what did you say? did you just say that I'm a weirdo." Steven said.

"No, you misunderstand it, it means you're an abnormal person." Stephanie said. "Be careful on your way, Okta-Nii."

"I see...Eh, wait! Isn't it the same?!" Steven said as his sister ran inside the house.

I sweat dropped at their conversation.

"Anyway, if there's a chance let's meet once again." Steven said as he offered a handshake.

"Yeah, same here." I take his hand. "See you next time Steven."

Then I leave their house as they waved their hand to send me off. I greet some people that I met in this village in my one week stay here. I keep walking until I reach the village outskirts. Then I took the way towards the station as I keep following the track.

As I walking I got a strange feeling that someone is watching me but I ignored it since it probably didn't possess any threat to me. After some time walking I arrived at what that looks like an abandoned shrine in the middle of a forest.

"Is this the shrine that Steven told me before?" I said. Last night Steven told me that there's a haunted shrine near the village outskirts, some people said that they saw something called youkai when nighttime arrives.

I was about to leave when I heard something came from the shrine.

"Should I take a look at it?" I said, from what I heard people will get lost when they approach the shrine causing the disappearance of some people over the years. "Ah, screw it, let's take a look."

I proceed to walk closer towards the shrine as I saw an injured fox lying on the ground.

'A fox? It's quite rare to see them around here.' I thought. In my one week stay at the village, I never met a fox. It seems to be injured on its feet.

I inspect it's wound, it's not bad I can treat it. I lay my backpack down as I took my first aid kit, I opened it and start to treat the fox's wound.

"And done." I said as I finished treating its wound. The fox lifts it body before moving its injured leg and runs around me, it's quite cute, to be honest. The fox stopped in front of me before moving closer towards me and rubbing its head against my hand. In response, I pat its head.

"Now then, I better get moving or I'll be late for my train." I said. I look at the shrine for the last time before I pick my backpack and starting to leave when suddenly a circle of light starting to form around me.

"W-What's this!?" I said. I covered my eyes because of the blinding light. Then I feel like I lost my footing as I start to descend towards the darkness, after that, I lost my consciousness.

* * *

*Gensokyo, Misty Lake*

"Ughh.." I open my eyes and saw the sky. It seems I'm currently laying on the ground. I sat up and start to look around me. It appears that I'm not in the abandoned shrine anymore, my belongings are still with me. I stand up and wipe away the dirt off my clothes.

"Where am I?" I said. "I have to find someone and ask where is this."

I start to walk to get out from this forest, unaware of a pair of eyes than watching me from the shadow. I proceed to continue my walk until I arrived at the forest outskirts. As I got out from the forest, a lake came into my view. There's nothing unusual about it except for the thick mist that surrounds the lake and a mansion in the middle of it.

"A lake? I know that there's a river in the village but I never heard of a lake with a mansion on it." I said. I was about to leave when something leaps out from the bush towards me. I quickly dodge it before I look at my attacker. It has a hairy body, claws, fang, wolf ears and if I have to describe it looks like a werewolf. No, it's definitely a werewolf.

"Hehehehheh, It's been a while since my last meal." The werewolf said. "Be grateful human, for you to satisfy my hunger!"

The werewolf leaps at me as I dropped my backpack and dodge it. He starts to swing his claws to attack me but dodge every single one of them.

"Stop dodging and just die human!" the werewolf said.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to die yet." I said as I dodge one of his claw before he swings the other one. I jumped back in response and took a distance from him.

"Die!" The werewolf shouted as he leaps at me with his fangs and claws.

"It's starting to irritate me." I said as I took a stance and dodge the attack in the final moment. I placed my hand on his chest before activating one of my skills.

"Arrrghh!" Lightning starts to gather at my palm before I send it to the werewolf, paralyzing him. The werewolf fell to the ground as he lost his consciousness.

Lighting Clad, a skill that allows me to produce lightning from my body just as its name. I can't shoot the lightning as it just clad my body with it. But it's quite useful to paralyze and 'something' that I quite like.

You guys probably wondering how am I a human is capable of such thing but let's leave it for another day. I can assure you that I'm a human...probably.

"Just where is this? The last time I check there's no werewolf around here. Don't tell me that I got transported into another world?" I said. I don't remember if there's any wolf around here, Steven also didn't mention anything about it. So what's happening?

I sigh as I walk towards my backpack before picking it up and leave. As soon as I take my first step, I heard someone clapping at my back.

*clap*x4

I turned my head towards the source and found it.

A hole in mid-air filled with eyes inside it. All of them were focusing on me as if they're observing me, to be more exact they were. But what catches my attention is the woman that sits on top of the gap, smiling at me. She has long blonde hair, purple eyes, pale pink mob hat with a red ribbon on it. She wears a purple dress and currently holding a paper fan in her hand.

"You're better than I expected, Mr. Traveler." The woman said.

"Umm thank you I guess?" I said. "My name is Sakurai Okta, who're you?."

"Mine Yukari Yakumo." Yukari said.

"Erm, so Yukari-san-" I said before she cut me off.

"Yukari is fine." She said. "That's how my friend called me."

"Then Yukari, can I ask where am I and what is that?" I said, pointing at the unconscious werewolf.

"That thing right there is a youkai." She answered me.

"A youkai?" I said. "So they're real." I look at the werewolf. But wait, youkai are Japanese supernatural being right? Is a werewolf even a youkai? Let's stop thinking about it.

"Of course they're real and I'm also one of them." She said.

I quickly avert my gaze towards her and readied my Lightning Clad.

"Don't worry, I'm not a maneater." She said. She flipped open her fan and use it to cover her lips.

"Is that so?" I said as the lighting in my hand died down. "I believe you. If you intend to harm me, you probably already do it when I didn't notice so I assume you don't have any bad intention towards me."

"My, how thoughtful of you." She said. "And if I'm not?"

" I'll do what I just did to that werewolf." I said as she just laughs at me.

"Do you know where I can find a nearby village or something like that?" "I asked her.

"You see there?" she said as I look at the direction she's pointing. There's a road there, how could I not notice it?

"Just follow that road and you'll find a human village." She said.

I relaxed a bit, I thought that I got stranded in a land full of youkai but it seems I was wrong. I don't want to be targeted as meal 24/7, it'll be a nuisance.

"I'm sure you'll be okay in your way, with that ability of your." She said. "If you got time, try to visit Hakurei Shrine."

"Hakurei Shrine? Is that where you live?" I said.

"No, but one of my acquaintance live there." She said. "If you need any help, she probably helps you."

"I see, thanks for telling." I said.

The Yukari step into her gap as it starting to close. I turned my back and walk towards the road before she stopped me.

"Oh, about where is this..." She said. "It's called Gensokyo."

The gap is getting smaller to the point where her face is the only thing visible.

"Welcome to Gensokyo, boy." Then the gap completely closed.

'Gensokyo? Somehow it feels like I've heard it before, but where?' I thought.

"Let's get to the village first." I said as I proceed to the road and follow what she said.

After 45 minutes of walking, I finally arrive at a village that surrounded by a large wall. I was about to enter it until two guards crossed their spear and blocked my way.

"Who're you?" one of the guards said.

"I'm just a traveler, I'm here to buy some provision." I said. If they didn't let me in, I guess I'll have to resort to another method.

"Where are you from?" he asked me.

"I'm from Japan." I said.

"Hmm...I understand." The guard said as they returned to their original position. "It seems you're telling the truth, just don't cause any problem, okay?"

"I understand." I said. I proceed to enter the village. I'm surprised as soon as I enter the village, it's not the village that I know. All the people wearing clothes from Japanese Edo era, people doing their business, childrens running around. It really matched the description of old Japan.

I noticed a few people looking at me, some of them were whispering something like 'Is he an Outsider?' 'I guess so.' And something along those lines.

I reached my conclusion, I got teleported somehow into a different world. I sigh again.

'Let's collect information about this world first.' I thought as I keep walking while ignoring all the gaze from people. If you want information, the answer is book. So I keep looking for someplace that resembles a library or something like that. I arrived at something that look like a book store with "Suzunaan" title on its front and enters it.

As I enter saw a young girl in a checkered kimono and apron with Kosuzu written on the front. She has red eyes, orange hair and twintails adorned with bells.

"Welcome." The young girl said. "How can I help you?"

"Do you have any book that related to this world?" I asked.

"Related to this world? Ah you're an Outsider, right?" The girl said.

"Yeah, if that how you called people that stranded here." I said.

"I see...Anyway, I'm Mootori Kosuzu." Kosuzu said, introducing herself.

"I'm Sakurai Okta." I said.

"Then Sakurai-san." She said.

"Okta's fine." I said.

"So Okta-san, what kind of book do you want to buy?" she said.

"I'd like a book that contains about this world history and such." I said. "Do you have it?"

"History and such...Please wait here." She said before she went to the bookshelf and pick a book.

"Here, Gensokyo Chronicle, in contains the Gensokyo's history up to today." She said.

"Then, I'll take this book." I said. I was about to pay it when I remember something. "Do this store accept yen?"

"Of course we are, after all, we're still a Japanese." She said.

Fyuuh, thank goodness they still accept yen if not, I'll be in trouble.

I handed her the money as she hands me the book.

"Thanks for your patronage." She said.

"By the way, do you know where's Hakurei Shrine?" I said.

"It's located in the-" She was about to answer when another customer enters.

The customer is a woman around 16 years old, crimson eyes, black hair with red ribbon on the back of her head, red-colored tubes on the side-locks of her hair, wearing red Miko outfit with detached sleeves that expose her armpits, and long red skirts.

"Oh, Welcome Reimu-san, you come at perfect timing." Kosuzu said.

"Perfect timing?" the girl named Reimu said. "Anyway, I'm here to return the book." She handed Kosuzu the book.

"Thank you." Kosuzu said.

"So what's this perfect timing about?" Reimu ask.

"This person here is heading towards the Hakurei Shrine." Kosuzu said, I smiled at Reimu while waving my hand.

"Do you have any business with me?" Reimu ask. "From your looks, you're an outsider, right?"

"Yeah and this person named Yukari told me to go to Hakurei Shrine if I have free time, she said one of her acquaintance live there." I said.

"That old hag..." Reimu said. "and what's your business?"

"I just want to say hello and ask you about my situation." I said.

"I see, then come with me." Reimu said.

"See you later, Kosuzu." I said as I put the book that I just bought, inside my backpack.

"Be careful on your way." Kosuzu said.

I follow her outside as Kosuzu waving her hand. Then we continue to get out of the village before we arrived at empty field.

"Hold my hand." Reimu said.

"What?" I said as I tilted my head in confusion.

"Hold my hand." She said. I hold her left hand just as she told me. "Hold on tight."

"Hold on tight for wha-" I was about to ask her when she takes off towards the sky while she drags me. I widened my eyes as I hold her hand tightly, meanwhile she just smirking in amusement seeing my reaction.

As we fly our way towards the Shrine, I saw many things. A forest that emits magic, a garden of sunflower, and the big mountain.

Then we arrived at the mountain in the East and we slowly descend to the Shrine that lies on top of the mountain. There's a staircase that goes from the top to the bottom of the mountain that leads towards the shrine. I guess this is Hakurei Shrine.

"Can you let go of my hand?" Reimu said. I didn't notice that I've been holding her hand for quite some time.

"Umm sorry." I said before I let go of her hand, I noticed a faint blush on her face.

"Welcome to the Hakurei Shrine." Reimu said. "I haven't introduced myself, my name is Hakurei Reimu, this shrine Miko(Shrine Maiden)"

"My name is Sakurai Okta, nice to meet you." I said.

"Let's talk inside while I prepared the tea." She said.

I look at the shrine, it's quite old from what I could tell but it's still in a well-maintained condition. I followed Reimu as we get inside a house that located near the shrine.

"Please wait here." Reimu said as she leads me to the living room. I took my backpack off and lean it on a nearby wall before I sit down, waiting for Reimu to return.

"Thanks for waiting." Reimu said as she returns with a tray of tea on her hands. She put the tea on the table as we start our conversation.

"So what do you want to know?" Reimu ask.

"Can you tell me about Gensokyo?" I said.

"Fine, listen here." Reimu said as she explained to me about Gensokyo.

"So Gensokyo is actually a part of the outside world but then have been separated from outside world by the Hakurei Barrier and a boundary of logic made by Youkai itself, because of the development of science that tried to solve anything with logic, Youkai's existence that based on people fear is starting to crumble thus they created Gensokyo while keeping some human to maintain their existence. In other words, they need people fear to continue to exist." I said having understood everything she told me.

"You've unexpectedly fast on caught it, that's correct." Reimu said.

"I see." I said. So there's a way home, that's good to hear.

"So what're you going to do now? Knowing that you're in a different world." Reimu said.

"I think I will stay here for a while." I said.

"Really? I thought you want to go home because many outside that I met almost immediately want to go home." Reimu said. "I can send you back, you know."

"Thanks but I like traveling, and I think this is a good chance to explore a world that I never knew before." I said as I smiled.

"You're quite a strange person." Reimu said. "I suggest you not to go around alone because there's stray Youkai around that eat people."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." I said.

"Well if you say so, just be careful, don't go near Garden of Sun and Youkai Mountain." Reimu said.

"Got it." I said before my stomach starts to growling.

"I'll go and prepare dinner." Reimu said before she went to the kitchen. I went outside and sit on the terrace just outside the room. It's currently nighttime without I noticed. The explanation took longer than I expected.

"A world where supernatural being and god exist huh?" I said. "Well whatever, I'll stay here for a while before deciding whether or not to go home."

I look at the night sky, I can see the stars clearly and it's quite beautiful. Then I saw a donation box and decided to donate some money for Reimu. I can't give her directly, so this is another way of it.

I searched my wallet and threw ten coins inside the box.

"A donation?!" Reimu said as she looks outside and found me in front of the donation box. Is it really surprising to donate here? I saw many people donated on many shrines before.

"Oh it's you, thanks for donated anyway." Reimu said.

"It's nothing, it's a common courtesy to thanks someone when they help you." I said.

"Come inside the food is ready." Reimu said as she invites me.

"Okay." I walk towards the living room before I sit down and is presented with various foods by Reimu.

Then we finished our meal before Reimu take the dish and cleaned them while I'm reading Gensokyo Chronicle. I found it interesting when I read it, various occurrence that happened in the past. Maybe living in this world isn't a bad idea. It looks like many people also get stranded here over time.

"It looks like there's time when the barrier is weak and people from the other side accidentally get here." I said.

"Reimu, you're here?" A young girl said. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a young girl with blonde hair wearing a witch hat, her clothes also resemble a witch with the color mainly black and white, in her left hand is a broom.

"What's it, Marisa?" Reimu said, she already finished washing the dishes as she went back to the living room.

"Who's this?" Marisa ask.

"He's another outsider." Reimu said.

"I see, wait...you're the person who beat the werewolf near Misty Lake!" Marisa said.

"What?" Reimu said. "You beat a werewolf?"

"Yeah, when I just got stranded here. He wants to eat me so I have to defend myself." I said.

"Well, that's understandable." Reimu said.

"Moreover he beat it with magic-ze!" Marisa said. "He electrified the werewolf until it fell unconscious."

"Magic?" Reimu said. "You can do magic?"

"Ermm...kinda." I said. I lift my arm and activate my skill. Lightings starting to appear on my arm, completely cladding it. "It's Lightning Clad, one of my skills."

Reimu and Marisa stared at my demonstration, especially Marisa since you know, she probably a witch and a witch are related to magic.

"So that's why you're so confident to go around Gensokyo." Reimu said. "You said one of your skills, so you still have other ability right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you." I said as I smiled and undo my Lightning Clad.

"But how can you do it without a magic catalyst or incantation?" Marisa said. "Even I have to use a catalyst to do magic-ze."

"That's a secret." I said, putting my index finger in front of my lips.

"So what brings you here, Marisa?" Reimu ask.

"I actually want to tell you about this guy here, but it seems the person itself it's here so I lost my conversation material." Marissa said. "By the way, I'm Kirisame Marisa, you can call me Marisa-ze."

"Mine Sakurai Okta. Nice to meet you." I said.

"It's already night, so I better go home, see you later Reimu, Okta." Marisa said as she dashed outside and fly off with her broom just like a witch.

"Well, then I'll also take my leave." I said as I pick my backpack and was about to head outside when Reimu stopped me.

"Wait, what're you thinking? Don't you know that Youkai are more active at night." Reimu said.

"Of course I'm aware, don't worry I'm experienced in matter like this besides I'm just going to set a camp near the village." I said.

Reimu just sighed upon hearing this.

"Just don't get into trouble, I don't want any news about an outsider missing or getting eaten." Reimu said.

"Don't worry I will." I get out of the house. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Don't sweat it." Reimu said with her arms crossing in front of her.

"I'll be going now." I said before I walk towards the staircase and proceed to descend until I reach the bottom. I keep following the road until I arrived at the village. I headed towards the empty field where Reimu took off before and set a tend complete with campfire there. After 15 minutes of setting camp, it finally finished.

I get inside the tend, took off my jacket and shoes before laying myself on my sleeping bag.

"What a day. Getting teleported into another world where god and youkai exist, give me a break." I said. "But isn't this a good place to live for me, I wonder."

A place where supernatural powers are normal and such.

"What am I thinking about, there's no suitable place for me to live." I said. "So this means another adventure huh?"

I smiled as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author Note :** **And it's done, I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry if there's any mistake about the character because I'm still a human, forgive me if there's any language mistake since English is my second language. Please leave a review if you feel like it, any review will help the story ^_^, See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Let's go around while trying not to get killed.**

* * *

 **-Human Village, Gensokyo-**

I opened my eyes as I wake up from my slumber. I went outside and stretch my body joints before doing some warm up. I inhaled the fresh morning air before exhaling it.

"Nothing beat the fresh unpolluted air." I said.

Then I saw a crowd of people staring at me, I forgot that I set my camp near the village. It seems like I attracted people attention. Their gaze filled with curiosity and fear. Probably fear towards something unknown to them.

"I feel like some rare animal that just got into the zoo." I said as I sighed. "Let's enter the village and go to Suzunaan."

I wonder if it safe to leave my belongings here? Let's just wrap things up. I folded my tent and my belongings into my backpack as I could see the amazement in people face. They probably wondering where can they find one of these things.

I left my jacket hanging on my shoulder as picked my backpack and wear it before I enter the village just like before without any difficulty and went straight towards the Suzunaan. After a few minutes of walking I arrived at Suzunaan and enter it, as the sight of Kosuzu greeted me.

"Welcome, oh it's you Okta-san." Kosuzu said. "Is there anything you need?"

"I would like another Gensokyo Chronicle please." I said. The one that I currently had is the volume 9, that means there are 8 more volumes left for me to read. I quite like reading it and it's also a good chance to find an interesting place to visit.

"You finished it in one day?" Kosuzu asked me, raising her eyebrow.

"Umm...yeah, I kinda remember most of the important part of it." I said. "So I guess, I'm done with it."

"That's quite amazing, do you like reading book?" Kosuzu said.

"Yeah, I usually read books when I got time to kill or when I'm really interested in something." I said. "This book is quite fun to read, I really enjoy it."

"That's good to hear, I'm sure the writer would like to hear that from you." Kosuzu said. So the writer is still alive? Is she a human or a youkai? Because it seems these books were written quite long ago.

"So which volume do you want to read?" Kosuzu asked.

"I'll go with volume 8 and do you have some book about resources in Gensokyo?" I said.

"Resources? That's quite the interesting one you want there." Kosuzu said as she smiled.

"Let's see..." Kosuzu went to the bookshelfs. I watched her as she picks numerous book and starting to choose one.

"Not this...not this one too..." Kosuzu said. "Found it."

Then she handed me a book that seems to contain information about various usable resources that reside in Gensokyo. I picked the book and read some of its pages.

"Hmm...so there are many things that I interested in but there aren't many kinds of ores here huh?" I said. Well, it can't be helped, I'll take what I can take. Beggers can't be chooser after all.

"Ores? Are you interested in them?" Kosuzu said.

"Actually not just ores, but I put them in my first thing to collect." I said.

"What kind of hobby do you have anyway?" Kosuzu said.

"Reading book, collecting things I find interesting, and etcetera, just like any ordinary person." I said as I smiled.

"Ordinary person wouldn't be as calm as you're right now." Kosuzu said. "I've seen many outsiders panicking over the matter they got here."

"Panicking over something that you couldn't do nothing about will just be a waste of time." I said. "It's important for one to calmly observe their situation and if can roll with it. That's my principle."

Kosuzu just laughs as I said those words.

"I'll be taking these two then." I said as I take the books and hand her the money.

"Thanks for your patronage." Kosuzu said.

I was about to leave when something on the bookshelf caught my attention. It's a book from modern earth or should I say outside world.

"You got books from outside world?" I said.

"Yes we do, many things from outside world that accidentally slipped into Gensokyo when the barrier is weak. It's a rare item here and will cost quite the amount of money to purchase one." Kosuzu said.

"If you interested in buying things from outside world, you can visit the Kourindou near the Forest of Magic border." Kosuzu said. "That place is well known as a place to buy things from outside world."

"I see...can you tell me the location of this shop?" I said. Alright, I already decided it, let's visit this Kourindou for today.

"Sure, I'm sure Rinnosuke-san would happy to see a customer." Kosuzu said. Rinnosuke is probably the owner of Kourindou. A few minutes later, Kosuzu hand me a map with a pinpointed location that shows where the shop is.

"I'll be leaving now, thanks for the map." I said.

"Don't sweat it, just consider this as special service to our customer." Kosuzu said.

I parted with Kosuzu before I leave the village and headed towards Kourindou.

"Let's see, just follow this road here until you found a forest with strange aura emitted from it." I said.

I followed as how it instructed in the map. After an hour and half of walking, I arrived at a forest with strange aura emitted from it. Its trees is larger compared to the trees that I've seen on my way here.

"Then turn here and keep walking until you see a building with various items placed in front of it." I said. I take a turn to the right and keep walking until I find the said building. Various items from outside world were placed outside the shop with big "Kourindou" board on top of it.

I entered the shop and got greeted by the owner as soon as I enter it.

"Ohh, a customer!" a young man voice said. The man had golden eyes, short silver hair, wears a pair of glasses. His clothes are black and blue, and he carries a small bag with him.

"Hello, I came here after I've heard that this place sell items from outside world." I said.

"Hmm...judging from you look, you're a outsider right?" He asked me. I nodded at it.

"I haven't introduced my self, my name is Sakurai Okta, nice to meet you." I said as I bowed.

"I'm Morichika Rinnosuke, the owner of this shop, Kourindou." Rinnosuke said. "Feel free to take a look at my store's goods."

"I will." I said as I walk around the shop. There's books, TV, one-wheeled bike, and many bizarre things.

"Did you find anything that interests you?" Rinnosuke said.

I placed my index and thumb on my chin as I thinking.

"I want some of these and these." I said pointing at some LR44 battery and something that looks like a gem. Then Rinnosuke took the items and wrap it before handing it to me as I handed him the money.

"Thanks for your patronage." Rinnosuke said.

"Your welcome." I said. I put the items that I just bought, inside my backpack.

"May I know what will you do with those items?" Rinnosuke said. His eyes are sparkling when he asked me.

"I need to change the battery of my flashlight and I just want the gem because I interested in it." I said.

"May I see this item called 'flashlight' ?" Rinnosuke said.

"Sure." I said. I took out my flashlight and handed it to Rinnosuke.

He held the flashlight in his hand as he switched the light on and off a couple times.

"So this thing's purpose is to provide light when its dark, It's quite a useful items here considering that youkai are more active at night." Rinnosuke said. "It could help guards too see better at night than using lantern."

"You know about this thing purpose?" I said.

"Yeah, I have the ability to recognize name and purpose of an item in a glance." Rinnosuke said.

Hoho, so there's an ability like that here huh? It's almost similar to Appraise that I had. It's quite handy when you became an owner of a shop like Rinnosuke.

"I only heard about it, is youkai really in bad terms with human?" I said.

"No, no, They're in good terms. There's even youkai who helped, trade, and live with human." Rinnosuke said. "But there's still many stray youkai that see human as nothing more than food or an inferior existence to them."

"I see..." I said. I don't know but it really feels like that _place._ Wait...I forgot to buy maps when I was in Suzunaan, curse my bad habit. "By the way, Rinnosuke san, do you have any maps about Gensokyo?"

"Hmm...maps, huh? Please wait here." Rinnosuke said before he went to the back and start searching for maps.

"Yep, found it." Rinnosuke said. Then he handed me a few scrolls that I assume is a map. "Here's an old map that I had, if you want the latest version you should go to Suzuunan."

"So how much this cost?" I said.

"Don't sweat it, just take it." Rinnosuke said.

"I can't, Rinnosuke-san, I already received enough free service for today." I said as I forcefully handed him the money.

"Well, if you insist." Rinnosuke said.

I opened the map and searching for interesting places to visit. Let's see...Misty Lake...Youkai Mountain...Forest of Magic which I currently in,...Garden of Sun...Bamboo Forest of the Lost...Muenzuka...Underground Geyser Center...man, the person who named these place really know a good name for places, they're sound interesting to visit.

"Alright, let's go to the Youkai Mountain." I said as Rinnnosuke widen his eyes.

"You better stay away from that place, it's Youkai Mountain, you know." Rinnosuke said. "A place filled with dangerous Youkai and it's where the Tengu lives."

"Tengu?" I said.

"A youkai species that resemble a crow and from what I heard, they don't like any trespasser." Rinnosuke said. "So forget about it."

"Is that so?" I said. Should I go or not? I may stumble upon unwanted problems and youkai. Let's change our destination to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

"Thanks for your warning, Rinnosuke-san." I said. I walk towards the front door and opened it.

"Be careful on your way home." Rinnosuke said.

I smiled before I get out of the shop and headed towards the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. If I'm not mistaken it's in the opposite direction of the Youkai Mountain.

"Let's see..." I opened Gensokyo Chronicle that I just bought and read the page about the said forest.

This bamboo forest has very little when it comes to things that can be used as landmarks, furthermore, the bamboo grows so quickly that scenery is constantly changing behind your back, thus it is certain that one will become lost. Truly befitting its name, Furthermore, beasts who became youkai prefer to live here in this bamboo forest. This is certainly not a place for normal humans to go to. Hmm...sounds good in my book.

I closed the book before putting it inside my backpack and keep walking towards the bamboo forest. I also have to decide where to set camp too. I can't set it outside the village, it will attract people attention.

Youkai Mountain is out of question. I hope I could find a place that provides water and food like a river. Without I realize I finally arrived at my destination.

The first thing I see is a forest full of overgrown bamboo. Now I see why people get lost inside this forest, There are no clearings there, the ground is mostly flat and indistinguishable, the bamboo grows diagonally and will drive your sense of balance insane, and even when attempting to purposefully walk straight, before you know it, you'll have returned to where you just started.

"It's quite an interesting place." I said as I smiled. "Here we go."

I finally enter the forest as I can't hold my excitement to see what this place have to me. I keep strolling forwards but I can't spot any difference from the first time I saw it.

"It certainly would get you lost if you're unfamiliar with the forest." I said. "But this is still fun."

I grinned as I make my way through the forest but it didn't lead me anywhere. Let's try to find a person here. I closed my eyes and activate my skill, Perception. It's a skill to greatly increase the user's perception, it could sense other people presence. I tried to find any nearby presence in radius 50 meters and found it.

I opened my eyes and walk towards where the presence is and found her.

Red eyes and ankle-length ivory hair. Wears a light brown shirt that appears as if it has been discolored from fire, and dark red overalls that are randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hair is tied with these same red and white paper charms. It seems she was collecting the bamboo shoots in this forest, considering her basket full of it.

If I could describe my first impression, she's beautiful. I was entranced for a while until a woman voice sends me back to my senses.

"Who're you?" The woman asked me.

"My name is Sakurai Okta, an outsider that just got stranded here yesterday." I said. "I came here to visit this place."

"This is the first time I heard there's a fool that wants to visit Bamboo Forest of the Lost just because of interest. Only fools that want to get lost just for one's satisfactory." She said. For a woman, she's quite sharp-tongued.

"Is that so?" I said. "It's nice to be the first."

"And I don't want a second." She said, slightly irritated.

"I see." I said. "Excuse me but I want to ask something."

"What is it? Do you need me to show you the way out?" She said. "If so then lets quickly go, I don't want to waste my time."

"That's not it, I want to know if there's any interesting place within this forest." I said. When I activate my skill, I also got other presence beside her. From its number, it could be a village and if that's so then I want to take a look at it.

She raised her eyebrow. "You're really a fool huh?"

"What kind of people that get lost and instead of asking the way out, he asked about another place to visit within the forest he got lost." She said.

I just smiled upon hearing her words. I keep staring at her, waiting for my answer. She felt uneased before she finally gave me her answer.

"I get it, I'll tell you. Just don't stare me with those eyes of yours." She said as she sighed. "There's a place called Eientei located at the heart of this forest."

"Eientei?" I said. "Could you show me the way?"

She sighed again but this time more irritated. "Don't want to, just find it yourself."

"I see..." I said before I turn my back to her. She raised her eyebrow.

"Well then if you don't want to, I won't force you." I said. "Thanks for telling anyway, see you again."

I walk away from her before I feel someone grabbed my hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said.

"Towards the Eientei of course. Since you don't want to guide me and I don't want to force you, might as well just keep walking until I finally found it" I said. " And could you please release my hand?"

She finally noticed that she had hold my hand for quite the time. She quickly released my hand and I could notice her face blushing.

"Fine...I'll guide you there, but that's it, after that find your own way to get out." She said.

"Thanks I really appreciate it." I said. She quickly walks in front of me as I followed her through the forest towards the Eientei. She looks at me as I followed her happily.

"Now I'm convinced." She said. "You're not a fool but an idiot."

"That's rude you know, the last time I take an exam I scored second the best in my region." I said.

"That's must be a lie." She said. "There's no way a dimwit like you are that smart."

"But that's the truth." I said.

"Fujiwara no Mokou." She said.

"What?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"That's my name, Fujiwara no Mokou." Mokou said. "I haven't introduced my self, right?"

So that's her name, if she didn't give me I was planned to give her a nickname.

"Nice to meet you, Mokou-san." I said.

She didn't answer me as we walking towards our destination.

Then we finally arrived at a large old-fashioned Japanese mansion, hiding as if to avoid public eyes. There isn't a sign of wear in its appearance as if it is literally unchanging. The only sound that you could hear is just the sound of bamboo leaves rustling in the wind. It seems like there's no one inside it but there's no mistake, this is the place.

"Here it is, the Eientei." Mokou said.

"Hmm...it's indeed interesting." I said. "I wonder if we could get inside?"

"It's not we, I don't want to go inside." Mokou said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because- watch out!" Mokou as about to finish her sentence when suddenly something came out of the mansion and headed towards us. Mokou suddenly pushes me out of the way as the thing struck the place where we were standing before. There's a crater there.

"Stop it, Kaguya!" Mokou said.

A young woman came out of the building. She have dark brown eyes and very long black hair in a hime cut style. She wears a pink shirt with many white bows, and a long, dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes.

"Why, isn't this is our daily routine? Killing each other?" The young woman named Kaguya said.

Are they killing each other on daily basis? That's too extreme for a ladies, you know.

"Can't you see there's a human right here!?" Mokou said. Kaguya averted her gaze towards me.

"My, I never thought you'll befriend a human." Kaguya said.

"He isn't my friend." Mokou said. "He just lost and want to visit this place."

"Is that so?" Kaguya said. "Are you an outsider?"

"Well, that's true." I said as I shrugged my shoulder.

She look at me, inspecting me with her dark brown eyes before she smiled and I somehow have a bad feeling about it.

"Step aside human, this is our fight." Kaguya said. They still want to kill each other, huh? It can't be helped.

"I'm sorry, Ojou-chan but I can't do that." I said. Mokou and Kaguya widen their eyes before Kaguya laugh. **(AN : Ojou-chan mean young miss, FYI.)**

"Are you insane!? You'll die!" Mokou said.

I said nothing as I just smiled at her. Meanwhile, Kaguya is smiling in response to my words.

"Fufufu, then so be it." Kaguya said. She directed her palm towards us as light starting to gather. "Then Mokou, pick your choice, do you want to dodge and let this person die or do you want to protect him and die?"

"You bitch!" Mokou said. If she dodge, I'll die but if she didn't she'll die. I sighed upon hearing this. What kind of relationship they had anyway?

"Times up." Then Kaguya shoots her concentrated beam from her palm as the beam headed towards us. Mokou clicked her tongue as she stands in front of me.

Mokou's body starts to emit fire as the fire is getting bigger. 'So she didn't dodge but instead, she's protecting me'. 'What a useless person I am, getting protected by a woman. I'm sorry but I'm not going to let her die just for my sake!' I grinned before I pulled Mokou's collar, drag her to the back and stand in front of her.

"Third choice, how about I protect her and we live?" I said before I crossed my arms in front of me as the beam is getting closers. I hope this could hold it, I activated my skill. Light gradually filled my vision.

Mokou was about to reach me but it's already too late the beam is already made contact. An explosion happened as the beam made contact with me. The shockwave blew Mokou away a few meters from her previous location.

*BOOM*

-Mokou POV-

He died...He protected me...He died while he protected me...I...I shouldn't have led him here...If I just refused like before things like this wouldn't happen...He doesn't know that I'm immortal...It's all because of me.

"Damnit!" I said out of anger as I slammed my fist on the ground.

I couldn't see him because of the dust, but I'm sure he already died. A normal human can't defend against an attack on that scale. What would I say to Keine? That I lead a human to Eientei and get him killed? Keine will hate me.

"Kaguya!" I shouted as I ran towards her. But something's weird, she didn't move. She keeps looking at where the human is. I averted my gaze but the dust is still blocking my view. A few moment later the dust finally dissipated as I saw it, a human figure standing there with his arms crossed. It can't be...

"Ouch, you sure don't hold back huh? Ojou-chan." A young man voice said.

I widen my eyes as I saw him, there's no mistake it's him. His left arm is bleeding but other than that he's in good condition. For a split second his hair turned white and his eyes turned red, even if it just briefly, there's no mistake on it. But the weirdest thing is the fact that he's smiling.

"Are you really a human?" I said. He averted his gaze from Kaguya to me then walks towards me.

-Okta POV-

"Probably." I said as I dusted away the dust from my clothes. "At least 80 percent of me is human."

"How can you survived that?" Kaguya said. She seems surprised as well as Mokou.

"It's just one of my skill." I said. "But still, it looks like I can't fully block it." My left arm is injured, it doesn't seem bad. I can take care of it. I clenched and unclenched my left hand a few times, confirming its condition.

"You...your arm is bleeding!" Mokou said as she rushed to my side.

"Oh, this is nothing. I can heal it." I stretched my right arm as my hand sink into an invisible hole in the air that reacted like water as I put my hand inside it. Both Mokou and Kaguya widen their eyes. I took out a potion from the hole as it disappears into thin air. I don't want to use it here but well it can't be helped.

I took the cap and drink the content of the potion. As soon as I drink the potion the bleeding stopped and the scar, disappear as if nothing happened.

"Regeneration?" Kaguya said. Mokou flinched a bit when Kaguya said that.

"It's just a potion to heal wound." I said. I tried to move my left arm and I didn't feel anything wrong.

"Now then, it seems like you guys aren't in good relationship, so I'll be going home." I said. They didn't move an inch and just staring at me. "I really want to get inside but it can't be helped."

"Can you show me the way out Mokou-san?" I said, snapping Mokou from her thought.

"O-Okay..." She said before she quickly left the place. I look at Kaguya.

"See you next time, Kaguya-chan." I said before I followed after Mokou as we disappear into the bamboo forest, leaving the Eientei.

-Kaguya POV-

I just stand in here as I see the human leaving with Mokou. I didn't expect him to jump straight to my attack, let alone survive and only received minor injury that got healed just a few second after he drinks his potion which he took out of nowhere. Did he know that Mokou is immortal? It's likely he didn't know about it, but somehow I get a feeling that even if he did know, he'd still protect her.

"Hime-sama, are you alright?" a voice snapped me from my thought. I look at my back and spotted none other than my friend, Yagokoro Eirin. Dark grey eyes, long white hair, has a large braid on her back. Her clothing is red and blue and is covered with constellation patterns. She also wears something similar to a nurse's cap. **(AN : Hime-sama mean princess if I'm not mistaken. Why I used Japanese terms? Because I see it fit. If you don't like it, I could change it.)**

"I hear there's an explosion outside and quickly rushed here." Eirin said. "What happened?"

I explained everything to her, starting from when I attack Mokou until I attack the human and he survived it. She was surprised when she heard my explanation.

"A normal human survived your attack and only receive minor injury, not only that but he also healed it in a matter of seconds." Eirin said. "Is it Regeneration Magic?"

"No, it's because of the potion he drank." I said.

"A potion that capable of healing an injury in a matter of second." Eirin said. "That's interesting, for such medicine to exist."

"Indeed, I'm interested in that human, it seems he got a lot of secrets that he kept hidden." I said as I smiled.

"Eirin, keep an eye on that boy." I said.

"I understand, Hime-sama." Eirin said. I get back inside as Eirin followed me.

-Okta POV-

"Hey." Mokou said. We walk side by side as we stroll through the forest towards the exit. It's too bad that I can't visit Eientei but there are still many places that I haven't visit, besides I don't think I'd want to visit a place where the resident want to kill me. From what I heard they kill each other on daily basis, that's sound like a never-ending problem to me.

Mokou seems down for some reason.

"What?"

"How can you survived that?" Mokou said. "A normal human would die if they got hit by that."

"It's just one of my skills." I said. Vajra, a skill that I obtained from my time before here. It can make the user's hard or near invulnerable but the user will unable to move when they use this skill.

"One of your skills?" Mokou said.

"Yeah, I got many skills at my disposal, for example..." I lifted my arm and activated Lighting Clad. Mokou got taken aback for a second.

"Are you a magician?" Mokou said.

"No, I'm not. Do I look like a magician?" I said.

"What about the invisible hole that you summoned out of thin air?" Mokou asked me.

"That's the Treasure Warehouse. A relic that can store an infinite number of items inside it." I said. If you wondering why I still wear my backpack if I have something so convenient like that, it's because I don't want to become depended on it. Just imagine how many people want this relic, it's troublesome if they tried to steal it.

"Then what are you?" Mokou said.

"Just your average human...probably." I said as I laugh.

"Probably? Then you're not human?" Mokou said.

"Even I myself not sure if I'm a human." I said. "But I could at least say this, even if I became a demon in the inside I'll still be a human."

"Why you protected me back then?" Mokou said. "You could die."

"Isn't it natural to protect woman?" I said.

"Even if I'm immortal?" she said. I widen my eyes as she said that.

"You're immortal?" I said. This is the first time I met an immortal being. Being unable to die, is that why they killed each other?

"Yeah, if you know that beforehand, would you still protect me?" Mokou said.

"Of course I will." I answered without hesitation. "We man have this stupid pride to not let woman protect them. Even if you're immortal that doesn't mean you can't feel pain. Letting a girl get hurt just for my sake, isn't my style you know."

Mokou laughed at my words.

"You're a weird person." Mokou said. "But that doesn't mean I hate you."

Mokou smiled. I was entranced for a second before finally, I came back to my senses.

"You know, you're a lot cuter when you smiled." I said.

Mokou is blushing as I say those words. She keeps her head down as her bangs covered her face.

A few minutes later we arrived at the forest entrance.

"Well then, it seems we have to part here." I said. "Thank you for guiding me, it's been a fun with you."

"It's nothing ." Mokou said. "I also enjoyed guiding you, except the part where that moon-bitch Kaguya appear."

Wow, so much hate for a single person. I wonder what happened between them.

"If you need anything, feel free to ask me." I said. "I owe you after all."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mokou said.

"See you later, Mokou-san." I said. I walk towards the village as Mokou see me left before returning to the forest. She returned with a smile on her face.

I keep walking until I reached the village entrance and enter it. I stopped at a park with Dragon God statue in the middle of it, its eyes is shining a brilliant white. Is this the famous weather prediction statue? I sat on one of the benches and took a rest. Leaning my backpack beside me.

Today is quite fun, visiting the Kourindou, made friend with Mokou and visit Eientei, but I don't like the part where Kaguya attacked me. I sighed. There's a saying that if you sighed a lot, happiness will escape from you.

I look at the sky above me, it's pretty clear with some cloud just wandering in the vast sky. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I believe it's currently summer now. The trees leave is still green, there's no cherry blossom, this is definitely summer. I believe that October is called with the name Kannazuki (Godless Month) here. I can't believe my birthday month has another name like that. But come to think of it, October is mostly related to horror stuff like Halloween and many horror movies came out in October. Maybe it's really a godless month. By the way, I hate clowns. Please don't ask why.

"Umm..." I hear a squeaky, girly voice entered my ears.

I opened my eyes and see a loli in kimono clothing standing in front of me. Purple hair and eyes, wears a light pink flower-shaped ornament in her hair which matches flowers on her sleeves. Her outfit resembles a "wa lolita" type or a Japanese-esque maid outfit. It has yellow flower-patterned sleeves, a green vest, and a shortened hakama skirt separated by a red, white laced obi. She must be an elementary school student, I heard there's a school here. She 's probably around 10 years old.

"What's it? are you lost?" I said.

"That's not it." the girl said, if she didn't lost then what? "I believe you're Sakurai Okta-san?

"Yeah, that's me." I said.

"My name is Hieda no Akyu, 9th Child of Miaree from Hieda Clan." Akyu said, bowing at me. I lightly bowed my head to her as well. Child of Miaree? Is that some kind of title?

"Do you need anything from me?" I said.

"Can I ask you a few question?" Akyu said. "I need it for my book that I currently write."

"Of course, go on, ask me anything." I said.

She asked me various question such as how and when I get here, how's the outside world and other trivial matters. She wrote everything that I said to her. When she questioned me, I got this vibe that she's actually older than me. She acts unlike other children in her age, maybe she's a youkai?

"Thank you for your time, Sakurai-san." Akyu said.

"It's nothing." I said. "By the way Akyu-chan."

"C-Chan?" Akyuu said.

"It's okay if I call you that?" I said.

"I-It's okay." Akyu said. She seems embarrassed being called chan.

"What's Child of Miaree?" I said. "I kinda interested in that title?"

"Oh, that." Akyu said.

Then Akyu explained everything about the Child of Miaree to me. I'm surprised to hear that.

"So that mean, you inherited the memories of 8 previous people and you also have some kind of Photographic Memory?" I said. "That's kinda cool, to be honest. Except for the short live span and poor health condition, that suck."

I look at Akyu as she was standing there, dumbfounded. Is something wrong with my words?

"Hello? Akyu-chan?" I said, she didn't answer me. I waved my hand in front of her face. I closing into her face before she finally snapped from her world.

"U-Umm yes?" Akyu said.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"Don't worry I'm okay." She quickly composed herself. As I expected from 1200 years old loli, even though it's just her soul and not the body.

"Okta-san, you are thinking something rude to me didn't you?" Akyu said.

"Who knows." I said as I smiled.

We conversate for quite long before someone that looks like Akyu's servant came. Akyu bowed at me before she went home alongside her servant. I look at my watch, it's currently 2 AM right now. Time sure flew fast when you don't realize.

I get up from the bench as my stomach grumbling. I haven't eaten anything since morning. Let's find someplace to eat. I keep wandering around the village. I finally arrived at a shop named 'Crescent Moon'. I entered the shop as I saw the lively atmosphere it had. People talking happily with each other while they eat, coworkers relieving their stress after work, etc.

I took a seat at an empty table as the waitress came to my table. I stated my order before she wrote it down and went back. I waited for a few minutes before the waitress came back with my order. It's a rice with chicken teriyaki accompanied with a nice and smooth green tea.

After I ate my food, I relaxed while enjoying the green tea. It's quite delicious, both the food and drink. I wish I could learn the recipe, learning about culinary could help you when you're traveling around the world. Especially when you forgot to buy provisions and got hungry mid-way to your destination.

I finished my meal and just sitting on my table. I opened my book and tried to find any resources that I can use. While I was reading I feel someone was watching me, I just ignored it. Probably just another villager. I leave the money on the table as I left the shop.

"Should I visit another place or just leave it for today?" I said. My visit to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost is kinda a success, I guess. Lets go to Reimu's place.

I decided to go to Reimu's place. I left the village and went straight to the Hakurei Shrine. I decided to listen to some songs while walking and took out my blue headphone. I connect the headphone to my phone and play some of my favorite songs to kill some time.

After quite some time, I arrived at Reimu's place. Reimu is sweeping around the shrine.

"Yo, Reimu." I said as I walk to greet her.

"Oh, it's you." Reimu said. "What's it?"

"I just want to drop by after my visit to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost." I said.

"You went to Bamboo Forest of the Lost?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah." I said.

*smack*

Suddenly Reimu smacked my head with her gohei that doesn't look that sturdy. It's quite painful to be honest.

"What was that for?" I said.

"That's for wandering around alone." Reimu said.

"You know I can take care of myself right?" I said. Reimu sighed.

"But that doesn't mean you can just jump into dangerous places." Reimu said. "Beside there's many youkai that are beyond your ability."

"That's actually true. But as long as I didn't met one of them, I'm good right?" I said, earning another smack from the Miko.

"If you keep wandering around, sooner or later you'll meet one of them." Reimu said.

"O-Okay, I'm sorry I guess." I said. For the first time in my life, I got lectured by a girl younger than me.

"It's alright as long as you understand." Reimu said. "Let's get inside."

Reimu said as she invited me to her house with me following her. We sit down in the living room as Reimu prepared her tea and came back.

"Tell me about your visit in the Bamboo Forest." Reimu said.

"There's nothing special." I said. "I went to the forest, lost, then got guided by a girl named Mokou." I don't want to tell her about the Eientei and the resident of it because I don't want her to check the truth by herself and got hurt.

"Mokou?" Reimu said. "Never heard of her."

"After that, I went back to the village and took a rest while being questioned by Akyu-chan." I said.

"Akyu-chan? as in Hieda no Akyu?" Reimu said.

"Yup, that's her." I said. "She asked me some trivial question before she went home with her servant."

"I see..." Reimu said, placing her hand on her chin.

Suddenly Reimu's stomach growl, indicating that she's hungry. Her face dyed in red by the embarrassment. I have an idea, let's cook for her as an apology. Nice timing, stomach-chan.

"Can I borrow your kitchen?" I said.

Reimu quickly composed herself as she tilted her head.

"For what?" Reimu said.

"I want to cook, I also haven't eaten anything since morning." I said. I lied but if I only cook for her, it's kinda embarrassing for me and for her to eat alone while I watching her will be an awkward situation.

"Do as you wish." Reimu said.

I get up to my feet, having been given permission from the owner. I walk towards the kitchen and check the content of her cabinet. There's rice, some vegetables, chicken meat, eggs, and spices.

"Let's see, what can I do with these things." I said. I searched for recipes in my memory before I found one.

I lay down the ingredient, turning the stove on, and cook.

-10 minutes later-

I went back to the living room with the menu that I had cooked for her.

"Thanks for waiting." I said as I put the foods on the table. Reimu tilted her head in confusion, she probably never seen this food before which I'm not surprised.

"What's this?" Reimu said.

"This is Rawon, a variation of Soto that famous in Indonesia. A rice combined with carrot, bean sprout, cabbage, chicken meat and a nice chicken broth" I said. "It's quite good to replenish your energy with its light and warm taste."

This is the recipe that I learn when I met Steven in Southeast Asian. I want to cook western food, but I don't know if she'll like it or not. Considering that Gensokyo is isolated from outside world and she probably never tasted one before. So I went with this one, let's hope I can meet her expectation.

Reimu took a spoon of the said food as she widens her eyes.

"This is surprisingly good." Reimu said as she took another one.

"Nice to hear that." I said, eating my portion.

"I thought you can't cook." Reimu said.

"Well, learning about how to cook is important in my opinion." I said. "It never hurt you to learn a new thing or two. You never know when they'll come in handy."

We finished our meal with tea brewed by Reimu. I can never get enough with its taste.

"By the way Reimu, do you know anything about the mansion in Misty Lake?" I said. I wanted to ask her about this before but I forgot.

"A mansion in Misty Lake? This is the first time I heard about that." Reimu said.

"Is that so?" I said. Its weird, if I remember correctly the mansion is western styled. But Gensokyo is originated from Japan. Then how can that thing get here? Who built it?

"Yosh, I already decided." I said. Reimu looks at me as she tilted her head in confusion upon hearing my words.

"I'll pay that mansion a visit," I said. I can't wait to see what that mansion have in store for me.

* * *

 **AN : And~ done, fyuhh that's longer than chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do and please leave a review, any review is acceptable but please refrain yourself from using harsh words. For now, lets reply to some review that I got.**

 **To lonerangers211 : Thank you, and I know it's kinda rushed since I wrote that part when I was on exam. About the interaction of the characters, I'm not familiar enough with them as my only source is the wiki and other questionable one but I'll try my best to make it better.**

 **To Kamencolin : Thanks, I'll try my best to do so ^_^**

 **I think that's all from me, see you later in the next chap, ciao~.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Preparing for the mansion.**

* * *

 **-Hakurei Shrine-**

"Are you stupid?" Reimu said.

"Oi, that's rude you know, even if I look like this I'm quite smart you know," I said.

Reimu just sighed. She probably also interested in this mansion. She rested her head on one of her arms.

"Tell me more about this mansion," Reimu said.

"The mansion is Europe-style located on a ridge on the end of the Misty Lake. From the outside, there are scarlet-colored windows and there's a clock tower on the roof. "I said. "From my past visit to similar buildings, that mansion is lacking windows for its size."

"Hmm...I don't know anything about that mansion before," Reimu said. "Do you know anything about the resident?"

"Too bad, I only saw it from the edge of the Misty Lake and never got a chance to visit it," I said.

"Could it be that the mansion was built by a youkai?" Reimu said.

"I do think so, but what kind of youkai that made a Europe-styled mansion?" I said. "Could it be the werewolf who built it? I met one near the Misty Lake, so the chances are high."

"No, I don't think the werewolf is capable of that," Reimu said.

Ouch, that's hurt, I feel sorry for the werewolf out there. Live strong random werewolf-san.

"Maybe the kappa is the one behind it?" Reimu said.

Kappa? A supernatural being that has turtle beak and shell, likes cucumber and eat children? That kappa?

"That's not the kappa I know," Reimu said. I flinched a bit as she said that.

"Wait, You can read my mind?" I said.

"No, but you have a similar reaction with other people from outside when I talk about kappa," Reimu said.

"Fyuhh, I'm glad they aren't the same as in my imagination," I said. I guess I'll take a look at them when I got free time. "What do they look like?"

"The kappa in Gensokyo, wear mostly variations on a blue hiker-style outfit, with a backpack and hat standing in for their mythical shell and dish. Kappa live mostly around the base of Youkai Mountain," Reimu said.

"Around the time the Great Hakurei Barrier was formed, the kappa constructed the Dragon statue in the Human Village, secretly incorporating a weather prediction device into its eyes," Reimu said.

"So that Dragon God Statue was created by them huh?" I said. I'm quite interested in the technology behind its constructions.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal none other than the black and white magician, Kirisame Marisa.

"Yo, Reimu. I come here to play-ze," Marisa said, she looks around the room as her gaze met mine. "Oh, you're here, Okta."

"Hey, Marisa," I said. I waved my hand to her. She leaned her broom against the wall as she takes a seat next to Reimu.

"Hear this Reimu, the tengu told me that a mansion just appeared in Misty Lake," Marisa said.

"The tengu? You mean Aya?" Reimu said, earning a nod from Marisa. "I already knew about it."

"From who?" Marisa said. Reimu pointed her finger at me.

"Okta, he saw the mansion when he first came to Gensokyo," Reimu said. Marisa averted her gaze towards me.

"Why are you always one step ahead me-ze?" Marisa said.

"It's just a coincidence," I said. Marisa put her index finger and thumb on her chin, thinking about something.

"Aya said that whenever she tried to fly towards the building, she never made it as if the building was moving further away from her," Marisa said, now that's interesting. I and Reimu just listen to Marisa story.

"And when she made it and opened the door, the next thing she knew, she was on the outside again," Marisa said. "Isn't that crazy-ze?"

"That sounds pretty interesting to me," I said.

"But that sounds like another trouble to me," Reimu said.

"I have an idea," Marisa said. "Let's check the mansion together, Reimu."

"I don't want to," Reimu said. Wow, an immediate answer. I can clearly see Marisa huffed at her Miko friend. For a Miko, Reimu is pretty lazy.

"Come on, it will be fun-ze," Marisa said, Reimu just frowned at this.

"You can check it together with Okta, he already decided to pay the mansion a visit," Reimu said. Marisa averter her gaze at me.

"Then that's good-ze," Marisa said. "When are we going to the mansion?"

"Let's go tomorrow, I need a rest for today," I said.

"But I want to go now," Marisa said.

"Just hold it for now. After all, Okta just got lost in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost," Reimu said. "So he probably needs to rest."

"Really? What are you doing there in the first place?" Marisa said.

"Nothing, I just wanted to visit there," I said as Marisa laughed.

"You're a weird person-ze," Marisa said, wiping tears from her eyes.

I just smiled wryly and shrugged.

"I can't deny that," I said.

"So what are you going to do now, Marisa?" Reimu said.

Marisa thought for a while before she finally decided.

"Let's just chilling here-ze," Marisa said. "How about you, Okta?"

"Sounds good to me," I said. Reimu went back to the kitchen as she makes more tea for us. She came back with the tea and some refreshment.

"Maybe you could tell us about your stories before you came here, Okta," Reimu said.

"That's a good idea-ze!" Marisa said.

"Well then, this might take long so prepare yourself," I said. I was about to tell them when a woman voice interrupted mine.

"May I be the one who tells them?" A woman voice said. Suddenly a gap appears in the air, the same gap that I met yesterday. It's her, Yakumo Yukari. **(AN: In the first chap I used the western name system, placing her first name in the back, while I used the Japanese name system for other characters. That was my mistake, I apologize about it.)**

"Why are you here, Yukari?" Reimu said in cold tone, slightly irritated.

"Aw, come on Reimu, don't be like that," Yukari said. "I'm your friend right?"

"That caused me much trouble in the past," Reimu said. I just smiled wryly at their conversation. It reminds me of a certain pair in the Bamboo Forest but with less violence.

"Ara, did I really caused you trouble before?" Yukari said.

"You DID," Reimu said.

"Let's just leave that matter for now-ze," Marisa said. "You said you will tell us about his story?"

"Yeah I did, I did an investigation about our little outsider here," Yukari said. "Since he caught my interest."

When she said that, I feel a chill down to my spine. Wait, she did a research about me? So that means she's capable of going to the outside world? I want to ask her something but let's just keep my question for now.

"May I tell them?" Yukari said. I nodded, I don't have any particular problem with it. I want to know to what extent did she conduct her research about me.

"Sure," I said.

"We already knew your name so we'll pass that," Yukari said. "Here I begin."

"You're the second child of seven children that your parents had," Yukari said as I nod. "You went to school just like any other human. You're famous for your kind and carefree nature, which often led you skipping classes when there's something that excited you. There are also some people who called you a pervert when you accidentally went into the girl changing room."

Reimu and Marisa stared at me with cold eyes as if looking at trash, I just shrugged my shoulder. That's not my fault, one of them screamed when I happen to be nearby so I assumed that they got themselves into trouble but actually it was a cockroach, scaring the female students.

"But two years ago, you suddenly disappeared when you were in the school," Yukari said.

Reimu and Marisa widen their eyes as they heard that. I'm not surprised if she knew about that since she did a research about me.

"Your disappearance shock your parents and other people as well," Yukari said. "The police conducted an investigation but never found a single evidence in the location. Is as if the earth swallow you whole, leaving no trace of existence. The police closed the case after the long investigation that didn't bear any result but your parents never gave up and keep searching for you. Then one year later you miraculously came back to your home, you shocked everybody as well as the society. The police and many people questioned you about your disappearance but you always answer the question with 'I traveled across the world but I forgot to tell my parents' until they finally gave up. You came back to your school and were supposed to start from where you left but they decided to put you in the same class as your friend because of your excellent test result. You graduated from school a year later, scoring second the best in your region before you finally decided to travel around the world until now."

Yukari flipped open her paper-fan and use it to cover her mouth and nose. That's actually pretty accurate. As expected from her.

"But this leaves us with a single question," Yukari said. "What happened when you disappeared?"

"Like I said before, I traveled across the world and forgot to tell my parents," I said.

"There's more. Before you disappear, you weren't able to speak foreign language except for English but when you came back, you suddenly able to speak various language that you never learn before," Yukari said. "You never showed your ability until you came to Gensokyo, and I believe you never had one before you disappeared, right?"

"That's correct," I said.

"I assume the key to reveal your secret lies within your disappearance," Yukari said. "At that one year when you missing, you somehow got your ability and after you came back, you kept it hidden."

"I praise you for knowing too that extent," I said as I smiled.

"I won't pry it any further as people have their own secret," Yukari said. "And I'm sure you're going to tell us sooner or later."

"Yeah, I'll think about it," I said. As we spoke, I remember about something that I forgot until now.

"While you guys are here, mind helping me on something?" I said.

"Sure, if we can help," Reimu said. That's great.

It's your turn Treasure Warehouse-kun. I smiled before stretching my arm into the air as it sinks into the Treasure Warehouse. Their eyes widen in surprise, especially Yukari.

"You're a gap youkai?" Yukari said. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not, didn't I said that I'm a human?" I said.

I pulled my arm as I took 3 silver-colored plates (12cmx7cm). After I took the plates the hole just disappear into thin air.

"That was the Treasure Warehouse, a relic that capable of storing items in another dimension. The number of items you can put it's almost infinite." I said. It also could place the withdrawn item anywhere in a 2-meter radius as I wish.

"A relic?" Yukari said. I nodded as I show them the said relic in a form of a ring with a red jewel embedded on it that I wear on my right-hand finger. I actually disliked its design as a ring, but I can't think of any other form to work with so I just bear with it.

"Relic is an ancient item that can't be reproduced with the current method," I said. "The construction method was lost in the past, making it a very rare item. Especially this Treasure Warehouse, since it can store almost anything you want."

"How can you get it?" Reimu said.

"I got this at the same time I got my ability, which is the one year gap where I disappeared," I said. They knew that they won't get any answer if they ask about what happened, so they just accept it.

"If you have an item that's so convenient like that why would you wear a backpack-ze?" Marisa said.

"That's because I don't want to become to depended on it and I don't want to deal with thief and such, It's troublesome," I said. "Besides traveling around with backpack is more fun. Here, catch this."

I give one plate to each one of them. They tilted their head in confusion before I show them how to use it.

"This is...I haven't give it a name yet, so let's just call it Status Plates," I said as I scratched the back of my head, I can't think of any other good name besides this. "For now, try to drop your blood on it, just a drop is fine."

I gave them a needle as they made a small wound on their finger and drop their blood into the plates. A few moments later, the plates starting to show its content. They once again widen their eyes as they saw the content of the plates.

"That plate's function is to show you...how do I phrase it...your status," I said. The girls nodded to themselves. It seems to be working just as I wanted.

"Marisa, show me your plates," I said.

"Here-ze," Marisa said as she handed me her plates. I picked the plates and show it to them.

"As you can see Marisa status is written here," I said as the girls averter their attention towards Marisa's plates in my hand. "Try to read it."

Let me show you guys what written in Marisa's plates.

-Name: Kirisame Marisa  
-Race : Human  
-Age : 16 years old  
-Skills : Specialized in light and heat magic, capable of flying, ability copy other's attack or move

That's the content of Marisa plates. For a 16 years old girl, I can say that she got a talent and the ability to copy other people attack is really useful sometimes. Trust me.

"This is...really useful," Reimu said.

"Ohh, the information displayed in it, it's pretty accurate-ze," Marisa said. "Are you a magician?"

"No, I'm not," I said.

"It even shows you your race and age," Yukari said. "Where did you get this?"

"That's actually a project that I'm currently working on, it's still at development phase until it can show the accurate information of the user," I said. "It's an imitation of a relic that has a similar effect which I found before."

"You created this? How?" Reimu said. I show them the craving that I engraved on the plates.

"There are magic cravings on the plate. When you drip your blood, it activates the formula and read the user information through the blood," I said. "Though for now, it can only read the user's name, age, race, and general information about their ability."

"I thought you said you're not a magician-ze," Marisa said.

"But I never said I can't use magic," I said, earning a glare from your black and white magician.

"I have to say, this is impressive," Yukari said, flipping her paper fan open and placed it in front of her mouth. I don't know, why she keeps doing that, probably a habit.

"I want to learn how to make this-ze," Marisa said. I'm sorry Marisa but I don't want to teach you. Yet.

"Let me see yours, Yukari," Reimu said. Then Yukari show Reimu her plates as Reimu do the same.

-Name: Yakumo Yukari  
-Race : Youkai  
-Age : 1200 years old  
-Skills : Manipulation of boundaries, Onmyoudou (Japanese occult arts)

Meanwhile Reimu's plate.

-Name: Hakurei Reimu  
-Race : Human  
-Age : 15 years old  
\- Skills : Ability to float, aura manipulation, barrier techniques, power as Hakurei Shrine Maiden

 **(AN: All the information about age, race, and skills, I got them from the wiki, please correct me if I'm wrong.)**

I'm pretty curious about Reimu ability as Hakurei Shrine Maiden. It seems to be an ability that she inherited from her parents and wow, Yukari is 1200 years old? I know that youkai has long lifespan but I never expected it to be that long. Yukari also has the ability to manipulate boundaries, maybe that's why she can go to the outside world. Come to think of it, the first person that I met here is her after I beat that werewolf. Could it be she's the one who transported me here? Well, I don't have any problem with it, after all, I could return whenever I want. I unconsciously smiled to myself before I realize that Yukari is staring at me. She smiled at me as if she knows what I think. Man, girls are scary, aren't they?

"I didn't know you're capable of Onmyoudou, Yukari," Reimu said.

"A ladies must have a secret or two," Yukari said. Holding her paper fan in front of her mouth, again.

"So you're younger than me, Reimu?" Marisa said.

"You didn't know?" Reimu said.

"Nope-ze," Marisa said as she smiled. Reimu just sighed at her friend's attitude.

It seems like my plan to use them as a test subject is a success. I know it sounds a bit rude, but hey, nothing loss and everybody is happy, so that's fine.

"You can keep it as a gift from me," I said. "In the future, I want to add a new feature that shows numerical stats value in order to accurately measure the user power,"

If you can measure other people stats like strength and such, it would be a great help for the society but I considered some possibility of bullying over stats and other problems as well, that's the reason why I kept it until now.

"Wow, this thing is already amazing but you want to make it more amazing-ze," Marisa said. "Not only you're capable of fighting ability but also you can create a magic item like this. I wonder who you really are?"

"I'm also interested in that detail," Yukari said, somehow I get a bad feeling after she said that. "How about we use the plates to read his status?"

"For once, I agree with you, Yukari," Reimu said. the three of them averted their gaze towards me. I feel like a bunny in a middle of a wolf pack.

Sweats starting to drop from my forehead, is this what they say 'get a taste of your own medicine'? Somehow it seems that my plan has backfired me. If it already comes to this, there's only one way, run!

"I-I got something to do, so if you excuse me," I said before I got up and was about to leave before Yukari grabbed my hand from her gap. That's cheating Yukari! Ack, Marisa has blocked my path. I'm completely surrounded.

"Just sit down like a good boy and let us read your status-ze," Marisa said.

" I'm older than you Marisa," I said. I calmly observe my situation, it's a checkmate huh? Well, let's just follow their wish for now. After all, they won't be able to read my status. Why? You'll see...

I make a small wound on my finger and drop my blood to Marisa's plate. They're staring at the plates as they waiting for my status to come up, patiently. I'm laughing inside because I can't wait to see their reaction.

A minute...

Two minutes...

Three minutes...

We waited for a few minutes but nothing happened.

"Nothing happen-ze!" Marisa said.

"What's wrong with this plates?" Reimu said. It's time to reveal it.

"I forgot to tell you guys, once you drop your blood on the plates you will be registered as its owner and it won't show other people status, it's kind of a lock mechanism that I made," I said as I smiled. It's a countermeasure that I prepared to prevent people from stealing other's plates, I'm glad it worked. I don't want them to read my status, because of reasons.

Reimu and Marisa dropped their shoulder in defeat.

"That's too bad," Yukari said.

"I really want to read his status, but I guess it can't be helped," Reimu said, she sighed.

"You guys already knew my ability right?" I said.

"But I'm sure you have more ability-ze," Marisa said. "Right?"

"I don't know," I said in a teasing manner, earning another glare from the magician.

"It looks like it's already the time for me to go home," Yukari stood up from her position as a gap opened behind her. Whenever I saw the gap's eyes, it made me feel discomfort. I guess I could never get used to it.

"If you want to go home, just go home already," Reimu said. I sweat dropped, I swear their relationship reminds me of Kaguya and Mokou with less violence and swearing.

"Mou, don't be like that Reimu," Yukari said, pouting. "Today has been fun, so let's meet again Okta."

"Same here, Yukari," I said.

Yukari smiled as she gets into her gap. The gap slowly closing in itself.

"Have a good day," Yukari said as the gap closed completely and disappear into thin air. That's a really convenient way of transportation.

"I'll be going home, Reimu," Marisa said. she picks her broom and opened the door. It's currently evening on the outside.

"About our plan to investigate the mansion," Marisa said. "Let's meet up here tomorrow, first thing in the morning-ze."

"You got it," I said. Marisa smiled as she walks to the front yard.

"See you, Reimu, Okta," Marisa said as she flies off with her broom. I look up as her figure disappear into the sky. Man, people here are really fond of flying, aren't they?

I lay myself down on the floor as I relaxed my body.

"I'm tired," I said.

"Same," Reimu said. "There's an empty room if you want to rest."

"Thanks, I appreciated it," I said. "Oh yeah, I have to prepare for tomorrow."

"What kind of preparation?" Reimu said.

"Just some precaution," I once again activated the Treasure Warehouse and took an item out of it. It was a modern weapon with great firepower. Overall length was 30 cm, it had a revolving magazine that held 6 bullets made from the hardest ore that I found. The barrel was elongated. Oversized revolver would describe the weapon perfectly. The bullets were made using the same ore as the frame and compressed powdered stone that plays a similar role to gunpowder as the propellant. The powdered stone was not the only explosive to propel the bullet. Using my Lightning Clad skill, I could produce electromagnetic force to help accelerate the bullet, like a small railgun. This equated to a power that was 10 times stronger than an anti-matter rifle. I called it Raisen(Thunder Flash Spear), my beloved partner that I relied on.

"What's that?" Reimu asked as she looking at me with curious eyes.

"Meet Raisen, my precious partner," I said as I show her. "This is something from the outside world called gun, a weapon that could launch a sharp projectile to the target."

Reimu nodded as she examines the gun. Even in outside world, this gun would be considered the best in the world. Added with Lightning Clad, its penetrating power is more than enough to penetrate almost anything in the world but this feature could only be activated by Okta. Even without it, it still packs a punch.

"Why would you have something dangerous like this?" Reimu said.

"Like I said, I took it out as a precaution for tomorrow," I said, even in outside world you need to defend yourself from anything that would harm you so a gun like this is appropriate in my opinion. "Don't worry, I'll use non-lethal bullet."

I took out Raisen's holster from the Treasure Warehouse and safely put Raisen into its holster. After my unpleasant meeting with Kaguya, I decided to bring Raisen to help me defend my place. Even though I'll be fine without it, but still I want to avoid some suspicion.

"Just make sure to never use it inside the village, okay," Reimu said as she sighed in defeat.

"Got it," I said as I put Reisen inside my backpack. I already did a maintenance to Raisen before I arrived here, so... I'm good, I guess. Reimu looks at the clock as she realized that it's already dinner time.

"I'll prepare the dinner, so just wait here," Reimu said as she stood up and walk towards the kitchen.

I nodded at her words. All preparation is set, I wonder if I'm going to need some grenade?...Nah, it's probably an overkill for this time. I don't think I need the other 'Railgun Series' beside Raisen for now. Railgun Series, a series of gun that uses the same gimmick as Raisen, they come in different forms but let's keep it secret.

A few minutes later, Reimu comes with her trademark Japanese foods on her hands. Reimu set the plates down on the table as we sit and proceed to eat it.

"I have to admit your skills in Japanese cooking is better than me," I said as I take a sip of the miso soup, so refreshing.

"But you have a wider variety of recipe that you could use," Reimu said.

"That's true," I said. I remember having a recipe book or two that I could give to Reimu. I searched my backpack. Reimu wonders what am I doing as she keeps eating her meal.

"I'm sure it's here somewhere..." I muttered as I searched for the said book. "Found it."

A red book with the title 'Gourmet Recipe' written on it. I handed the book to Reimu as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Here...a recipe book," I said. "You could keep it as I already bear all of the recipes in my mind, it will be more useful to you."

Reimu seems happy as she takes the book from my hand.

"Thank you, Okta," Reimu said as she smiled. This girl might not realize it, that her smile could be one of her skill and could be considered one of the best if not the best.

"Your welcome," I said.

Now I just need to wait for tomorrow before we investigate the mansion.

-Meanwhile, Scarlet Devil Mansion-

In a certain room within the mansion, 5 figures could be seen. One of them is sitting on a throne while 4 others are standing in front of the throne, next to each other.

The person who sits on the throne has red eyes, short light-blue hair and a light-pink mob cap with a red ribbon decorated with white stripes. She wears a light-pink dress with a red ribbon on both sleeves seen with red trimmings, a large red ribbon behind her waist with white stripes and a necklace featuring a Caduceus-like centerpiece. She also has a pair of large black bat-like wings on her back with a wingspan wider than her height. Her name is Remilia Scarlet, the owner of the mansion as the name suggests.

The next person who stands near her has dark blue eyes, silver hair with long braids on each side of her face with green bows at the end. Wears a pink and dark blue French maid outfit with short sleeve, and a white maid headband on her head. She is Sakuya Izayoi.

The third person has aqua-colored eyes and long, scarlet hair that symbolizes both her name and the place that she's guarding. Her green beret and dress resemble traditional Chinese clothing mixed with the red guard uniform. Her beret has a gold star on the front with the Traditional Chinese character "龍" that is read and pronounced as "lóng" in standard Chinese and means dragon. This is Hong Meiling.

The fourth person, her hair and eyes are purple, and has many ribbons tied to her hair and other parts of her clothing. She wears pink pajama-like clothing and a night-cap with a gold crescent moon on it, which is her daily wear. Apparently, her dress looks like it has stripes of purple and violet. This is Patchouli Knowledge.

The last person wears a black dress with white sleeves. She has a small two pair of black, bat-like wings on the sides of her head and her back as well as long red hair. Her name is Koakuma, Patchouli assistant.

"Gensokyo is our promised land," Remilia said as she shows the rest of them, the scarlet light orb in her right hand. She was smiling as she looks at the orb. "Human, Youkai, all of your fates rest upon my palm."

"You will all bow down before my power," Remilia said as she smirking, revealing her fang that reflected the orb's light. All of them wear a serious expression as they listened to Remilia words. Tomorrow, they will finally begin their plan to conquer this land, but they're unaware of a certain outsider that would pay them a visit alongside his magician friend.

* * *

 **AN : Done! I released this chapter sooner that I scheduled because of my birthday! Hooray, and now let's answer some review.**

 **To onie : Whoops it seems I mistaken her name, thanks for telling me. I already fixed it.**

 **To Futomaki : It seems my grammar lesson haven't bear any result, but I won't give up! About the interaction and story, I'll try my best to make it better but please don't expect too much from me.**

 **Please leave any review as it'll help me to develop my writing skills. I think that's all from me, I will see you in the next chapter, bye bye ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Tohou belongs to ZUN, I only own the OC ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Scarlet Mist Accident Act 1**

* * *

 **-Morning, Hakurei Shrine-**

I opened my eyes as I woke up from my bed. I rub my eyes to sweep away my sleepiness. I look outside the window, the sun has yet to come up from the horizon. It seems I woke up earlier than I expected, but that's good. Being a little early won't hurt you, in fact, it probably benefits you. I'm currently in one of Reimu's empty room. I actually wanted to set a camp outside but I decided not to, considering people reaction if they saw a tend near a shrine.

I get up from the bed before stretching my body. I went to the bathroom and took a bath. I get dressed with a fresh pair of clothes that I took from my backpack. I picked my jacket before I went towards the living room.

In the middle of my way to the living room, I meet Reimu. She's still in her pajamas as she walks outside her room, looking really sleepy. She looks at me as our gaze met. We keep staring for a few second before I decided to break the silence.

"Morning, Reimu," I said.

"Mor...ning," Reimu said as she yawned. It's quite funny to be honest, seeing her in this state. Her clothes are in disarray, so I have to avert my gaze or something unwanted may happen.

"I'm going to the village," I said. "I'll be back soon."

"Nn," Reimu said as she opened the door and went back to her room. I just sweatdropped seeing her like this.

I smiled at myself as I was about to leave before I forgot to bring Raisen with me, so I quickly went back to my room and took Raisen out of my backpack before I strap its holster on my right thigh. I spin Raisen a few times before I put it into its holster, testing my dexterity. Alright, all set and ready to go.

I resumed my way to the living room. After I arrived, I wear my shoe and went outside as I enjoy the morning breeze. Man, I could never get used to how fresh the air here despite the pollution that's happening on the outside. Maybe, the barrier also protects this place from that.

"Now let's go to the village," I said. I descend through the Hakurei Shrine stairs and arrived at the mountain bottom. Everything is still dark, but I can clearly see my surrounding thanks to my skills. My plan is to buy some foods for me and Reimu. I continue my walk toward the village through the pathway.

Walking alone like this is quite dangerous if you were in a place like Gensokyo where youkai might pop out, out of nowhere. Well, I could just blast them off with Raisen but I don't want to kill anyone whether they're human or youkai, except if I have a good reason to. It's always been like this, isn't it? Ever since that day. I wonder how is my family doing? I haven't called them since left the house. I look at my hand and activated my Lightning Clad. It gives me a darker red thunder just as the usual. Without I realize it's been a year huh? Since that day when I disappeared. A lot of things happened in this past year, I finally made my way back to home. I unconsciously smiled as I thought of it.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally arrived at the village entrance. I went inside the village as the familiar scenery welcome me. Various stall lined up in what I could only assume the business district, there's some kind of bar and cafe. They probably came from the outsiders who came here before me. I still can see many people walking down the streets, not as many as daytime though.

"Now then, what should I buy for our breakfast?" I said as I wander through the stalls. There are many kinds of food here, mainly old Japanese-styled but I could see some modern food too. Let's look around first before deciding what will I bought. I keep wandering until I smell something that caught my attention. From the smell, it's probably a grilled food. I decided to follow the smell until I arrived at a stand. Its appearance didn't differ much from the current stand in Japanese with sign 'Yakitori' written on it. So it's a grilled chicken huh? Well, grilled yakitori also went well with rice, so why not?

I decided to enter the stand as I sit down on a chair. The interior is arranged pretty well, with the overall color being red. Right in front of me is the grill. I would give this place 8/10 for the appearance and the cleanliness.

"Jii-san, 2 portions of yakitori please," I said before I looked at the owner and much to my surprise It's her. **(AN: Jii-san mean uncle, once again, FYI)**

"Who're you calling Jii-san, you stu...pid?" The owner said as she looks at me. Ivory length hair, with crimson eyes and red overall. Yup, it's her, Fujiwara no Mokou.

"Oh it's you Mokou-san," I said, I'm pretty surprised as well as her. "I don't know you own a stand?"

"Yeah I do, got a problem with that?" Mokou said, she probably mad being called Jii-san by me. Well, almost every single woman would angry if you called them that.

"Nope, not at all," I said.

"So, 2 portions of yakitori, I believe?" Mokou said as I nodded.

She starts to grill two portions of yakitori as we talk to each other.

"So, how're you doing?" I said.

"Fine, until a dummy came to my stand and call me Jii-san," Mokou said.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I said, trying to apologize to the ivory haired girl. "Back in Japan, the one who usually owns a stand are mostly middle-aged man, so it's kind of a habit."

"I forgive you for this one, but the next time you called me that I'm going to grill you alongside the yakitori," Mokou said as she threatened me.

"Got it," I said. Remind me to never called her Jii-san again or anything along those lines, if I want to live another day here.

"What 're you doing this early?" Mokou said. "Getting lost again?"

"There's no way I could get lost in the human village. I just want to visit the village to buy some breakfast for me and Reimu," I said.

"Reimu?" Mokou said. "You mean that Hakurei Shrine Maiden?"

"Yeah that's her," I said. She knitted her eyebrow as she questions me.

"What's your relationship with her?" Mokou said as she looks at me straight in the eyes. I feel if I answer it wrong, I'd be in trouble. Girls are scary...

"We're just friend, I borrow one of her room last night because I don't have a home," I said. "I actually wanted to set a camp but then it must be weird to saw a camp near a shrine so I decided not to."

"Of course that would be weird, who would want to set a camp near a shrine except for a moron?" Mokou said, ouch, that's hurt. A few moments later the yakitori is finally cooked. She wrapped the food securely as she handed it to me.

"Here's your order," Mokou said.

"Thanks," I said as I received the said order and pay her. When I searched for my money in my pocket she took a glance to Raisen.

"What's that?" Mokou said. It seems she's taking an interest in my partner.

"This?" I said as I reached for Raisen and pulled it out of its holster. "This is Raisen, my partner."

"This is a weapon from the outside world that could shoot a sharp projectile," I said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you carrying something dangerous like that?" Mokou said.

"It's only for self-defense," I said as I put Raisen back into its holster. "Besides I will only use a non-lethal bullet."

"That's understandable, considering your recklessness," Mokou said. "Just don't mess around here, or an elder youkai will appear and beat you to pulp."

"You got it," I said.

I was about to leave when I remember about a certain white and black magician. Whoops, I almost forgot about Marisa's share. Thank god I remember it before I was about to leave.

"Mokou-san, could I ask for one more portion?" I said. "I kinda forgot to order it." I smiled wryly.

Mokou looks at me as she sighed. "Are you a fool?" Mokou said before she took another portion and start to grill again. "One yakitori, coming up,"

"Thanks," I said.

"Here's a water," Mokou said, handing me a cup of water.

"Thank you," I said before I drank the cup content.

As Mokou grilling the yakitori, a new customer came. She entered the stand before taking a seat next to me.

"Mokou, I came to see you," The customer said. she has brown eyes and long silver hair with blue highlights. She wears a hat that looks like some kind of building with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed along its side. Her dress is dark blue with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon is tied to the bottom of the collar.

"Welcome, Keine," Mokou said, welcoming the said customer. The woman named Keine look at Mokou before her gaze run around the stand as her gaze meet mine. I waved my hand at her as I smiled.

"My, another customer?" Keine said.

"Yes, my name is Sakurai Okta, an outsider," I said as I bowed, introducing myself. The woman took a seat next to me as she introduces herself.

"My name is Kamishirasawa Keine," Keine said, bowing down. "A teacher at the school in this village, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here, Kamishirasawa-san," I said, that name was difficult to pronounce.

"Just Keine is fine, Sakurai-san," Keine said. "I prefer to use my given name rather than my family name."

"Then please do the same to me," I said as she smiled.

"So, how're you doing Mokou?" Keine said as she turned her gaze towards Mokou.

"I'm doing fine, Keine, you don't need to worry about me," Mokou said.

"You never took care of yourself, if I don't do it then who will?" Keine said.

I keep looking at the two. It seems they're best friends, considering how they talk to each other. I unconsciously smiled to myself before Mokou noticed this.

"What are you smiling about?" Mokou said, slightly irritated.

"Nothing," I said, earning a giggle from the school teacher.

"By the way, Okta-san, "Keine said. "When did you get here?"

"Just two days ago, near the Misty Lake," I said.

"Misty Lake?" Keine asked me. I nodded at her. "That's quite far, to be honest. How did you find the village?"

"A person named Yukari told me the way to the village," I said. "But I walked all the way to the village alone as she got another business to attend, I guess."

"That was dangerous, Okta-san," Keine said. "Thankfully you arrived at the village without meeting any youkai. If you met one before, I couldn't imagine what'd happened."

"If it a youkai, I met one," I said. As soon as I said that, Keine quickly turned her head towards me at a speed that could make a certain cartoon character proud.

"Eh?" Keine said, dumbfounded as I could see Mokou holding her laugh at her friend's reaction.

"Also he got lost in Bamboo Forest of the Lost yesterday," Mokou added as once again the teacher turn to Mokou. It seems she likes to tease Keine-san.

"Well, I met a werewolf just when I got here," I said. "Don't worry he didn't hurt me, so it's okay. Well, that was because I knock him out first and about how I lost in the bamboo forest, nothing happened. Luckily, I met Mokou before anything could happen as she escorts me back to the entrance, safely."

Mokou raised her eyebrow as if saying 'You didn't want to tell him about Kaguya?'. The answer is, of course not. After all, nobody gets hurt, right?

Keine sigh in relief as she heard my story, patting her chest. "Please don't scare me like that," Keine said.

"I'm sorry about it," I said. Keine-san is probably the overprotective type, probably because of her job as a teacher.

"Your expression was funny, Keine," Mokou said as she snickers.

"Mou, don't laugh at it, Mokou. I was really scared for a second there," Keine said. She recomposes herself before asking me another question.

"By the way Okta-san, what were you doing before you came here?" Keine said.

"What was I doing huh?" I said before I lost in my thought.

" If I say 'I've been fighting this whole time' doesn't that make me sounds like a sad person? Well even though that's the truth, whether in the past or now, even in the future. All I can do is fighting...that's the only thing I'm good at. Funny isn't?" I said. I don't know what made me say that.

They look at me with pitiful eyes, it looks like I said too much. It seems they can't get a word out of their mouth, and I just killed the mood. Well, way to go, me. I sighed to myself.

"Of course that was a joke," I said as I smiled. "I was traveling around the world. There's no way a guy like me was like that, right?"

They both sigh in relief as I laugh a little. Mokou glared at me as Keine once again patted her chest. It's funny to see their reaction.

"I almost think that it was true, but I'm glad it's just a joke," Keine said.

"Don't surprise us like that, jackass," Mokou said as she glared at me.

"Sorry, that was my mistake," I said as I rub the back of my head. "I just want to tease you guys a little."

"Like hell, I'm going to forgive you," Mokou said as she turning away from me while Keine just laughs at us.

"You're unexpectedly close with Mokou, Okta-san," Keine said. "It's quite rare for Mokou to talk a lot like this to other people besides me before."

"Really?" I said, earning a nod from Keine.

"She would rarely talk back when people conversate with her," Keine said. "So, it's kind of a surprise to me."

" I see," I said as I look at the ivory haired girl in front of me. The beautiful ivory haired girl in front of me is actually a loner, that's kind of surprising.

"What?" Mokou said, clearly irritated. For a girl, Mokou has her own charm. It's pretty understandable that many people want to befriend with her.

"I fail to understand why a beautiful girl like you didn't like to socialize with people," I said. Then, Mokou face turned red while Keine just 'My, how bold'.

"I-It's none of your business, I can do what I want, when I want," Mokou said, still red from the embarrassment. She looked flustered before she realized that the yakitori is already cooked. She quickly wraps the food before shoving it into me.

"Here, now quickly scram," Mokou said.

Well, Marisa should've arrived at Reimu's place by now so I better get moving or I'll be late. I got up from my seat before I part with them.

"See you later, Keine-san, Mokou-san," I said before I walk outside the stand with the foods in my left hand. Now, let's go home.

-Mokou POV-

We watched his figure disappear into the distance after he parted with us. Somehow when I watched his back, there's a strange feeling of safety. I don't know why.

"He seems to be a good person," Keine said.

"Well, I agree about that," I said. "He maybe an idiot but nevertheless he's a decent person."

"He's different from the outsiders that I have met before," Keine said. "He's calm and carefree, unlike other outsiders. He also seems didn't mind the fact that he's in Gensokyo, the land where the impossible is exist. Usually, outsiders would deny that fact."

"Besides his attitude, nothing seems out of place of him," Keine said.

"He may not looks like it," I said. "But he's strong enough to receive Kaguya's attack head-on and only suffered a minor injury."

"Is that true!?" Keine said as I nodded.

"He also healed the wound in a matter of seconds after he drank a strange potion," I said. "If I have to say, he probably the strongest human that I met beside the Hakurei Miko."

"I see...Somehow his ability and atmosphere around him don't match, it's actually odd," Keine said. "If he's that strong and didn't show it, he probably wants to avoid unwanted trouble."

"I think so," I said. Keine lost in her thought before she remembered something important, that accidentally slipped from me.

"Wait, did you just said that he got attacked by Kaguya?" Keine said. Crap, that slipped out of my mouth. I turned my gaze away, avoiding her.

"Does that mean you guided him to Eientei, Mokou-san?" Keine said as she smiled, but her eyes weren't. Scary...Angry Keine is scary!

"Y-Yes, but that was that moon-bitch Kaguya's fault!" I said. "She suddenly attacked us, so he stepped in and protected me."

"But that doesn't undo the fact that you guided him there, even though you knew the risk," Keine said.

"Ugu..." I can't retort against that.

"Mokou-san, it seems we need to talk about...your lack of sense of danger," Keine said as she smiled. "A lot."

I dropped my head in defeat as I cursing that moon-bitch. I never win against Keine in a matter like this. I guess this is going to be a long day for me. A very long day.

-Okta POV-

-Hakurei Shrine-

I ascend through the stairs as the view of the shrine bathed in the sunlight greeted me. I saw Reimu sitting on the veranda along with Marisa while they're enjoying tea. I walk towards them as I wave my hand.

"Morning, Reimu," I said. "It seems you're already awake."

"Nn," Reimu said. "I can't just leave my shrine and laze around. Someone might try to steal my donation box."

Reimu took a sip of her tea as I sweat dropped at what worried her. I averted my gaze towards the magician who sits beside her.

"Yo, Okta," Marisa said. "I almost thought you were scared and run away-ze."

"If I'm that scared, I won't wander alone in some dangerous bamboo forest full of youkai alone," I said.

"I don't know if that a brave or a fool-ze," Marisa said.

I slowly became irritated by her remark. Oh right, I still got another way to pay her back, using the food that's in my hand.

"Hey Reimu, do you want grilled yakitori?" I said as the Miko turned her head.

"Yakitori?" Reimu said as I nodded. I sit next to Reimu as I show her the said food.

"I bought three portions for us," I said, I took a glance at Marisa before I smirked. "But since Marisa hurts my feeling, let's split the other one."

"What's with that!?" Marisa said. "Reimu won't do that, we're friend after all."

"I see..." Reimu said as she took a glance of the black and white magician and smiled. "I understand. I would happily accept it."

"Then it's already decided," I said as I grinned at the magician. Marisa just froze as Reimu said that.

"O-Oi, Reimu, aren't I your friend?" Marisa said. "How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry Marisa, but the deal has been made," Reimu said as she smiled amusingly. "Besides, I'm hungry and one yakitori won't be able to satisfy my hunger. So, why not?"

We opened the food's wrap before we enjoy the grilled yakitori together, leaving Marisa alone.

"Mhm, this is really good," I said as I took another bite.

"I agree, I didn't expect it to be this tasty," Reimu said.

Meanwhile, Marisa was looking at us as she sulking, using the hem of her hat to cover her face.

"*sob* You're mean, Reimu," Marisa said. I laughed a little before I offered her the food.

"I was just joking," I said as I hand her the food that still wrapped safely.

She quickly comes to life before she snatched the foods from my hand in a speed that I didn't know she had.

"Thank you-ze!" Marisa said. She unwrapped the food and quickly took a bite.

"This is delicious," Marisa said. I smiled as we savoring the food's taste together, accompanied with Reimu's tea. This kind of days isn't bad either, it's calm and perfect to wander around. I stared at the vast blue sky as I lay down on the veranda with my arms on my back.

"Gensokyo is unexpectedly peaceful, I think there would be youkai running everywhere," I said.

"Of course it's peaceful," Marisa said. "After all, Reimu always keep the balance between the youkai and human-ze."

"Hoo, I thought your only job was being a Miko, Reimu," I said.

"Of course not," Reimu said. "My great ancestor was the one who built the Hakurei Great Barrier, so it's my duty to maintain the balance so that human and youkai can co-exist."

"I see," I said. Duty...huh? That word brought back some memories.

"Let's get going, Okta," Marisa said before she got up. "We spend too much time lazing around. The mansion is waiting for us-ze."

"Looks who talking, even though you're the one who finished the meal last and keeps him waiting," Reimu said, retorting her friend. Marisa just 'Hehe' as she rubs the back of her head.

I chuckle a little before I got up from my position and stretched both my arms.

"I'm ready, let's go now," I said.

Marisa picked her broom from the nearby wall before she went to the middle of the yard and ride the broom, witch style. She looks at me before signaling me to ride the broom alongside her. I tilted my head in confusion as '?' mark could be seen above my head.

"Come on, Okta," Marisa said. "What're you waiting-ze?"

"I can't ride that Marisa," I said as I sweatdropped.

"This is the fastest way to get there, flying is the most convenient way to travel in Gensokyo-ze," Marisa said.

"But I can't fly," I said.

"That's why I'm giving you a ride," Marisa said. "Stop complaining and hurry up, aren't you a man-ze?"

I sighed in defeat before I take the empty space behind her. I can see Reimu trying to hold her laugh. If Steven saw this, he would laugh until he's crying.

"Ready?" Marisa said.

"Anytime," I said before we take off into the sky. I closed my eyes because of the wind before I opened them. I saw the full scenery of Gensokyo, I know that this place is beautiful but this is maybe the reason why flying is a way to travel here since you can also enjoy the scenery. Forest spreading below us, the big mountain in the distance that covered by a forest at its foot. I guess that's the Youkai Mountain. I can see the village and the bamboo forest near it, there's something that looks like a garden full of sunflower which probably the Garden of Sun.

This place is really wonderful.

"Isn't that great-ze?" Marisa said. "The scenery."

I nodded. "It's indeed great, Marisa."

"Glad you like it," Marisa said.

We're going at steady pace, not too fast but not too slow either with a speed that rival a motorcycle.

"Have you made your preparation?" Marisa said. "There's a possibility that we may stumble upon some youkai."

"Don't worry, I'm well prepared," I said.

"Oh I forgot to ask, do you know about the Spell Cards rule?" Marisa said, but I just keep silent. "Or Danmaku?"

"No, this is the first time I ever heard about that," I said.

"I can't believe Reimu didn't told you about this. "Marisa said. "It's actually a very important thing to know. Even the human in the village is expected to know about it."

"In case you forgot, I came from the outside world so of course, I would not know about this Spell Card rule," I said.

"That actually makes sense-ze," Marisa said. "But you still need to know about it."

"Then, please explain it to me, Marisa," I said.

"Spell Card rule was created by Reimu when she was young," Marisa said. Reimu? I guess she wasn't just lazing around this whole time.

"It was created so that youkai can cause trouble and the human can solve it, which we called 'the incident'," Marisa said.

"If I remember correctly, youkai need human's fear in order to maintain their power, "I said. "Is that why Reimu created the rules in the first place?"

"That's correct," Marisa said. "Youkai need human's fear and conflict with them in order to maintain their power just like you said. Gensokyo was created for youkai's sake in the first place, it will be uncalled for to punish them for doing what they need to do but that doesn't mean they can attack human as they please. That's the reason why Reimu created the Spell Card rule."

"That's actually brilliant," I said. With the creation of this system, it will benefit both youkai and human. Youkai could cause some incident while the human could fight on par with them to solve it. The system where everyone is equal.

"Then what about Danmaku?" I said.

"Danmaku is the very basic form of the Spell Card," Marisa said.

"I still don't quite understand it, could you demonstrate it to me?" I said. Marisa looks at me with a smug expression.

"You got it," Marisa said as she took out a card out of nowhere and hold it up.

 **[Magic Sign: "Stardust Reverie"]**

What happened next is something I didn't expect. Hundreds of stars in different color appear around us in spiral. The stars spin around us before it finally disappears into thin air.

"Ho~, so this is a Spell Card," I said, amazed by her demonstration. "That's amazing."

"That was my weakest spell card-ze," Marisa said.

"Maybe I should make one," I said as I wonder what kind of card should I made. I can't show them my magic, because of reasons. So, my only option is to make a card about my known ability and weapons to avoid their attention.

Marisa keeps talking about the Spell Card rules and Danmaku such as the one who gets challenged can decide the rule and win terms, killing human is prohibited, and attacking when one of the participants is unable to continue is also prohibited. Danmaku itself isn't lethal and only affect the enemy energy, continuously attacking may result in unable to continue. But the most interesting is almost everything can be counted as spell cards, such as a certain amount of equipment or a special power like the power to call God can be counted as one.

Well, that helps me a lot. I thought that only an attack that similar to magic could be done but it seems I was wrong.

"But I have one question...is there any limit on how many cards I can make?" I said.

"Nope, you can make as many as you want but of course you can only use one at a time before using another," Marisa said. "Now that you mention it, how many abilities that you had-ze?"

"Just several of them," I said.

"I'm sure you have more than several-ze," Marisa said.

"And what makes you think that?" I said.

"Just my guess," Marisa said. "Or did I hit the mark?"

I just smiled as I shrugged my shoulder.

"Don't know~," I said.

"One day I will reveal your secret-ze," Marisa said.

"Can't wait to see that," I said.

Everything was normal before suddenly...

""!"" We sense a massive magic power. Where is it come from?

"Marisa, do you sense it?" I asked as she nodded.

"You sense it too?" Marisa said.

"Yeah," I said.

Then we see it, red smoke starting to appear below us.

"Red smoke?" Marisa said.

"No it's a mist," I said. "But why is it red? Something doesn't feel right here."

"Is it dangerous?" Marisa said.

"I don't think so, but to make sure, let's drop by the village," I said. Marisa nodded as we sped towards the village.

I look at the sky as it was completely covered by the mist, blocking the sun. This is bad. Even though it only blocked the sun and not the light, if this keeps going the environment will be affected by it.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the village. Marisa starting to descend to the village while I trying to figure out the mist effect. I stretched my hand towards the mist.

"Analyze..." I muttered to myself. "Analyze" It's a skill to analyze things, I used it mostly on inorganic material, so I don't know if it works with the mist but it's better than nothing. Then, I received the information about the mist. The mist itself is still at the height of a child's knee but it's gradually increasing as the time pass. If this keeps going it only matter of time before everything was surrounded by the mist.

"Marisa," I said as she turned to me. "It looks like the mist can cause a slight headache to someone who inhaled it and the worst is nausea, please tell the villager to stay indoors until the mist disappear."

"Got it," Marisa said as we finally descended at the village entrance. We explained the situation to the guard before they rushed to the village chief's house. After we confirmed the situation in the village we decided to leave.

'I just came here two days ago and suddenly an accident happened out of nowhere. Such misfortune.' I thought as I sighed.

It's actually pretty weird that the mist's height in the village is far lower than the one I saw in the forest before we descend. It probably because of some youkai protecting the village, after all, human and youkai lives together here.

"I thought you guys already arrived at the mansion," I voice said before we look upward and found Reimu.

"Oh it's you Reimu," Marisa said. "I was about to go back and tell you but it seems I don't need to do it-ze."

Reimu landed near us before she walks towards us.

"Good job on warning the villager," Reimu said. "You just cut the job from me."

"You can say your thanks to mister outsider here," Marisa said, pointing at me. "He's the one who figured out the mist's effect and decided to tell the villager."

"Is that so?" Reimu said.

"Yeah," I said.

"How did you figured the mist's effect?" Reimu said.

"It's just one of my skills," I said. I don't know why but I said that a lot lately, it's only matter of time before that sentence become my trademark.

"I already guess you would say that," Reimu said. "Let's get going Marisa."

"Okay-ze," Marisa said.

"Where are you guys going?" I said.

"Solving this incident of course," Reimu said. "It's my job after all."

"Well, then count me-" I was about to finish it when Reimu interrupted me.

"Nope, you're staying here," Reimu said.

"What? Why?" I said.

"Did you forgot what I said about powerful youkai?" Reimu said. "Whoever behind this is out of your league."

"So with that said," Marisa said.

""Just sit tight in the village,"" They both said as they took off, leaving me alone in the village's entrance.

"...and there they go," I said as I saw their figures disappear into the mist.

"Well, what am I going to do now?" I said before something tugged my pants. I look below and found a kitten, meowing at me. I picked the kitten and lift it in front of my face.

"What are you doing here little guy?" I said. It just meowing at me again.

"Do you think I need to catch up with them?" I said as it meows again.

"I'll take that as a yes," I smiled before I put the kitten down. But then, the kitten climbed up my pants onto my shirts before settling down on my hoodie. It sat the nice and comfortable.

"Well, it looks like you won't get off of me, so how about tagging along with me?" I said as it answered my question with a meow.

Then it's already decided, let's help them solve this incident but keep the low profile. I don't want any unwanted attention. I closed my eyes as I activated "Magic Perception" the magic version of "Perception", it can perceive magical energy from the surrounding. It's range it's wider because it only focused on magic and if I go all out I can perceive any magical energy in radius 1 kilometer. I tried to find the source of the mist before I finally found it. It actually surprises me.

"So the source is actually at the Misty Lake," I said. What kind of coincidence is this? an accident occurs as we were about to investigate the said lake.

"There's a high chance the mansion is related to this," I said. I starting to walk towards my destination, the mansion. Let's hope I arrived there faster than the girls. I can't wait to see who is the culprit behind this accident.

* * *

 **AN: Annndd that's it! finally, it's done. I actually wanted to post this chap in a week but then it took me longer because of some reason. Anyway, let's answer some review.**

 **To ARSLOTHES: Thank you and here is the new chap, hope you like it.**

 **To Dierita: I'm trying to edit it as much as possible but it seems there are still some words that I miss and about the MC's "weird acting" it's mainly because of his past. What kind of past he had? Fufu, let's keep that as a secret for now.**

 **Anyway, that's all from me, feel free to leave a review because it will help me improve this story and my writing skills. Denliner Hakerz here and I will see you in the next chap, bye-bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Scarlet Mist Accident Act 2**

* * *

I keep walking towards Misty Lake as I pet the cat that sat on my hoodie. I don't know why every time I set this little guy down it keeps climbing up and into my hoodie. I guess he likes my hoodie. I don't mind though, having a company when you're walking alone isn't bad either.

"But still, the mist is getting higher a little faster than I expected," I said as I looked at my surrounding.

Everything is covered by red mist. I almost couldn't look farther than 100 meters in this mist. Of course, this isn't a natural phenomenon and I'm sure whoever caused this, probably just want to cover the sun. But then, what kind of youkai that has a weakness to the sun? I guess I'll find out when I meet the culprit. Let's just hope it's not a person from the demon tribe, I'm getting sick of them already.

Demon tribe just as its name suggest, they're demon, human's archenemy. They keep scheming to destroy the world over and over even until now but of course human finds a way to fight back. From what I know they still exist in this era, I met one before and believe me you don't want to meet them. They're arrogant and look down on a human. It seems the battle between human and demon race is still going till now. But wait...is demon even a youkai in the first place? Please don't tell me that vampire is also considered a youkai.

I wonder if I'm going to meet one? I met a werewolf before, so the chances are high here. This is the land of legend and myth after all.

I wonder how the people from 'that' bureau doing, are they able to keep the demon at their bay? What am I worried at? There are Endou and others in the outside world. There's no way they will lose to some random demon and also that Aho-Yuusha won't let the demon do as they please anyway. **(AN: Aho-Yuusha mean stupid hero, FYI.)**

"Should I call Endou to make sure?" I said. His full name is Nogami Endou, my best friend. He also a person with unique abilities like me. But the most unique ability he had is his thin presence that even an automatic door won't open 2 out of 3 times. He already had this ability since he was born, unlike me. His presence is so thin that his mother often forgets to pick him up when he was in kindergarten. I often give him a ride home when her mother forgot. We become a best friend since then. If I remember correctly we also accidentally left him when we were on a school trip until I went back and picked him up.

"He's probably doing fine," I said. Did I forget to mention that he often got dragged into bizarre matters? Like going to another world, a terrorist attack when he's on a trip, bio-weapon outbreak in a city and etc. If I remember correctly he has a girlfriend, but they're on long-distance relationship. On what scale? Well, different world. Also different races.

"Let's hope he didn't get dragged into another world again or else I have to pick him up," I said. I remember when he got summoned to another world again as a hero, I have to pick him up after we resolve 'that' world's problem. It's nothing big of a deal, just dealing with some demon lord. This is all because of that Aho-Yuusha.

Without I realized I arrived at the edge of the Misty Lake. I came from the same road when I first came here before. However something is strange, the mist on the lake is still white instead of red like its surrounding. So it seems my Perception was right, this is where the culprit is.

I take a look at the kitten in my hoodie and it looks like its sleeping. So that's why I don't hear any sounds since a while ago. I smiled as I rub the kitten's head.

"Man, cats are cute, aren't they?" I said. I like cats since I was little, I always want to have one but I can't because my mother has asthma so I gave up. If I remember correctly, my Nee-chan is also afraid of cats which is the main reason why we can't have one.

I walking around the lake until I found the mansion. Located in the river's ridge, the mansion stood. The appearance didn't change much except for the fact the gate was destroyed. I walk closer towards the gate as I found a scarlet-haired Onee-san, lying down on the ground. She wears green Chinese clothes that reveal her leg from her skirt's slit, she also wears a green beret with a traditional Chinese "龍" letter that read as "lóng", which mean dragon. How can I read it? it's just one of my skills which is the Language Comprehension, the ability to comprehend any kind of language that exists in this world. That's how I passed my English test with perfect score. It's really useful for a traveler like me and I wasn't cheating, it activated by itself.

"Should I wake her up?" I said. If my guesses right, Reimu and Marisa arrived earlier than me and beat this Nee-san which probably act as a guard and if I wake her up there's a chance she might attack me. I don't have any preparation if she challenges me into the Spell Card battle. She looks fine, it just her appearance that looks messy probably because of her previous battle. So I guess it's fine to leave her be.

"Let's just sneak up inside," I said as I sneak up past the gate and stand in front of the mansion. I don't want unnecessary battle, it will be troublesome so I decided to just sneak up. I activated my Perception as I got multiple readings from inside the mansion.

"Let's see...there are two people on the hall, two in the basement, two again in some sort of library that contains a lot of books and a single presence on something that looks like a massive hall," I said. From what I have received, Reimu is in the front hall just on the other side of the door in front of me with someone and it looks like they're fighting. The same situation also happened with Marisa who is in the basement with another person. If I have to pick a route, I rather choose the library. Yeah, there's two people there but hey, I can cut their works so at least this is something I can do without they notice me. The person in the massive hall is probably the culprit, so let's just leave it to them. I'm sure they can handle it.

Having decided my choice, I move around the building to find another way inside. I found a bulky metal window that located just in the upper left of the mansion's front. I jumped and opened the window as I stepped inside. I find myself in a dark hallway, there's a light source but it's just a candle. I believe the basement is on the left so I picked the right.

"It's surprising that the inside is larger than its apparent from the outside," I said as I wander the hallway. I keep walking in the dim hallway as I finally found a large doorway that leads to the library. I opened the door and take a peek inside. I'm amazed by the massive amount of book this library had. I entered the library as I look around, countless bookshelf filled my vision. If I have to compare the size of this library, it would be on the same scale as the library in Vatican. How can I know? I've been in Vatican before and read some of their book from the library. Don't worry, they didn't know about it.

As I moved further, I finally arrived at the center of the library. With the number of books here, it will take a long time to read them all, I mean really long. Hundreds of bookshelf fully loaded with books, even I myself can't read this many even if I like books.

"This library is quite something," I said. "Look at these books, it seems they aren't ordinary book. Maybe there's a grimoire here? If so then that's awesome."

"My, thank you for your praise," A young girl voice said. I turned my head in reflex towards the source as I found two people standing there. Well, one of them is floating.

The girl who said that has purple hair and matched eyes. There are many ribbons attached at her hair and pink clothes that looks like a pajama with purple and violet stripes. She also wears a night-cap with gold crescent moon on it that added her night visage. It appears that she holds a book on her right hand or a tome, I guess?

The other one is a red-haired girl who wears a black dress with white sleeves. She has two pairs of black, bat-like wings on the side of her head and back. Is she from the demon tribe? I believe she is.

"I assume you're another intruder beside the Miko and that Witch," The violet-haired girl said.

"You could say that, my name is Sakurai Okta," I said. "Nice to meet you."

"Patchouli Knowledge," the girl said. "It's quite rare to see an intruder with a manner."

"Well, thank you, my mother didn't teach me for nothing," I said. The other girl just glaring at me.

"Patchouli-sama, let me take care of this insolent human," the floating girl said. "there's no need for you to dirty your hand. Let me handle him."

Dirty her hand? What am I? A bug? I'm sorry miss, but I'm a genuine human...at least 80 percent of me...or maybe even less than I thought?

"Then you have my permission, Koakuma," Patchouli said to the red-haired girl. Then the girl who I assume her name is Koakuma mover forward towards me. Light orbs starting to appear as Koakuma thrust her hand towards me.

"So, you're my enemy?" I said. She keeps glaring at me.

"Yes, I am," Koakuma said, gathering more energy to the orb. "What will you do now, human?"

"What am I going to do? " I said as I smiled. "Of course, I will defeat you."

"Don't get cocky, human!" Koakuma said as she launches the orbs attack me. But before the orbs could move...

*Dogan*

A dry explosive sound resounded inside the room. In an instant a straight red line appeared in the air and hit Koakuma forehead as she rolled on the ground before crashing against the bookshelf. The books fell on her because of the impact as she lost her consciousness. Whoops, it looks like I overdid it.

Patchouli widens her eyes as she looks at Koakuma before she looks back at me. In my hand is none other than Raisen, out of its holster as smoke coming out from its barrel.

"What did you do?" Patchouli said. She is glaring at me. This is the second time I got glared by a girl, moreover two different girls.

"I just defeated her," I said. The moment she was about to attack me, I quickly draw Raisen and shoot her with a non-lethal bullet that goes at the speed of Mach 9.4. This speed can only be achieved with the help of Lightning Clad that accelerate the bullet. A bullet accelerated with electromagnetic force going at 3.2 km per second was pretty hard to avoid. As I take a look at my victim's state, maybe it wasn't necessary to use Lightning Clad. Raisen's firepower was more than enough to put someone to sleep.

"I could sense a faint magic coming out from you," Patchouli said. "Are you a magician?"

"Nope, I'm just an ordinary human," I said as I put Raisen back to its holster.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you are," Patchouli said. "I'm not going to let you ruin Remi's plan."

Remi? Is that the mastermind of this whole incident? I wonder if she's a girl, considering her name.

The book in Patchouli hand starts to float in front of her as its page flipped on its own. Patchouli's hands wander around the page. Soon a magical boundary spread around as the room changed into another scenery. The night sky filled with stars and sea below me.

"A barrier, huh?" I said as I realized what is it. This is a magical barrier that acts to isolate people, anything that happened inside the barrier wouldn't affect the outside. I guess she invokes the barrier to keep the books safe.

"I surprised a human like you knew about it," Patchouli said as she summons countless magic circles around us. "You're smarter than you look."

"I read it before on a book," I said. "So you're my next enemy, huh?"

I took a battle stance. This is pretty bad, I have to dodge all of that while keeping the kitten on my hoodie safe. I keep the kitten safe with my left hand. Dodging her attacks while keeping the kitten safe, it's not an easy task. Fortunately, I can handle that task.

"Let me show you what a true magic is, human," Patchouli said, the books page starting to flip on their own again but this time faster. "This is the world you can only of learning about in your tiny lifespans!"

As soon as she said that, countless lightning orbs appeared from the magic circles and launched themselves towards me. Soon my vision was filled with orbs as I was enveloped by its light. I smiled as the orbs were about to hit me.

*Boom*

An enormous explosion occurred as the orbs hit their target. Patchouli looks at the result as she couldn't find the intruder. She assumed that the intruder is already gone from this world.

"It seems he just boasting about his ability," Patchouli said. "A normal human like him won't stand a chance against me in the first place, what a foolish act."

"Are you sure about that?" I said.

Patchouli widens her eyes before she quickly turned around and found me standing behind her as I pointing Raisen's barrel at her. I hold Raisen with my right hand while my left is keeping the kitten safe. The magic circle around us disappeared into thin air.

"How are you able to dodge that?" Patchouli said. She didn't make any move, probably because she thought I would blow her head like her servant. "I didn't even see you moving."

"It's just one of my skills," I said as the kitten meowed. Now I need to place this kitten somewhere safe because this girl is probably going all out now.

"Do you mind if I place this kitten somewhere safe first?" I said. "I don't want any unnecessary casualties because of us."

"I understand, be quick," Patchouli said.

"Thanks," I said as I put Raisen back to its holster and ripped the space behind me using my right hand. Patchouli seems surprised as I placed the kitten outside the barrier, leaving it beside the unconscious Koakuma. "Just wait here and be a good boy," the kitten meowed once again. I smiled as I return back to the barrier and return the space to normal. Let me say this, it's just one of my magic. I know you're expecting a skill, but it was magic.

"You are interesting, human," Patchouli said.

"Thanks but I prefer you to call me with my name," I said.

"Very well, because I acknowledged you, I will call you by your name," Patchouli said. She's a little prideful, isn't she?

"Well then, shall we continue our battle?" I said as I smiled.

Patchouli says nothing as her hands wander around her book as she chanting her magic. Countless magic circle appeared around us again as each one of it starting to gather energy. It seems she's getting serious. It would be rude of me to not go all out too.

"Take this!" Patchouli said as the circles fires at me simultaneously. I lower my body a bit before activating my skill.

" **Divine Step: Flicker."** The orbs were about to hit me when suddenly I disappeared as the orbs hit nothing and exploded. Divine Step: Flicker, a skill that allows the user to move very fast which looks like a flicker if your eyes are too slow. It can also create a barrier in the air that acts as stepping stones which called Air Walk. By the way, I used Flicker when I dodged her attack earlier.

I keep running as she keeps barraging me with countless orbs from the magic circles. I rolled on the ground to dodge as I shoot her a few times using Raisen normal firepower which she blocked using a magic barrier.

"Tremendous firepower and tough defense, huh?" I said as I dodge another attack and keep running around her while I reloading Raisen. I shoot her again but she blocked it again with her barrier. "I need to find a gap in her defense."

"Quit dodging and just die," Patchouli said.

"I'm sorry but I still don't want to die yet," I said as I parry one of her orbs using Raisen. The scale of her attacks is amazing, it could easily blow a car if it hit. I jumped in the air as I use Air Walk and shoots at her, trying to find a blind spot.

"Why you didn't use your previous attack that you used to defeat my servant," Patchouli said.

"I just need to test the weapon firepower and the result it was an overkill," I said. I defeat her servant with one shot and moreover, she lost her consciousness even though she may be a youkai that's stronger than normal human being. "If I hit someone with that and they die, that will be a trouble."

"A little cocky I see," Patchouli said. "Don't you know that you could die if win?"

"Of course I know," I said as I parry another orb. "And you could also die if I win, you know."

"I won't lose to a mere human like you," Patchouli said as she invokes another magic. The magic circles change its color from yellow to blue as orbs starting to appear. She thrust her hand forwards as the magic circles shoot some kind of a beam towards me that is faster than the previous attack.

I use Flicker to dodge it as I shoot some that I can't dodge. I keep running as I reload Raisen.

I look at her as her face is getting pale. Well, that can't be good.

"What's wrong? Getting tired already? Your face is getting paler, you know," I said as I shoot another projectile that coming towards me.

"S-Shut up, it's none of your business," Patchouli said as her breathing is getting rough. Is she sick? Maybe she pushes herself too hard.

The magic circles suddenly are gone as I can sense her magic power is rising.

"This is will be my final attack," Patchouli said as she starting to invoke her magic. Five gems in five different color appeared around her. Red, blue, green, yellow, and orange those are the color of each gem. It seems to be an elemental magic and a high-level one.

The magic circles starting to gather energy as her face goes even paler than before.

This is bad, if I get hit by that I would be a goner for sure. If it comes to this, then I have to use it.

I stand still as I hold Raisen with both my arms and aimed towards her. I activate Lightning Clad and start to gather lightning to accelerate my bullet to its maximum speed. I focused my aim as I done charging my attack while she keeps chanting her final spell.

"Take this!" Patchouli said as the gems glow dimly, indicating that it is done charging. I just need to stop her attack.

" **Fire Water Wood Metal Earth Sign "Philosopher's Ston** -Mukyu!?" She suddenly stopped her incantation as I pulled the trigger and shoot her, right in her forehead. The gems disappeared into thin air as she slowly falling to the ground. I ran towards her and catch her before she could hit the ground. The barrier is also disappeared as we returned to the library. It's my win.

"I-I can't finish my incantation because of my anemia," Patchouli said.

"It's my win," I said.

"P-Put me down now!" Patchouli said as she hitting me, weakly.

"Stop hitting me," I slowly put her down as I take a look at her pale face. Her face is pale and her breathing is rough, she must have some illness that will recurrent if she pushed herself too much.

As I put her down on the ground, a familiar meow resounded in the room. I turn around as I see the kitten jogging towards me alongside the red-haired servant. She flying towards us at high speed.

"Patchouli-sama!" She quickly pushes me away as she comes to aid her master. I step aside as the kitten once again found its way to my hoodie before settling down there. Getting a little comfort aren't you?

"Is your anemia acting again? Or your asthma!?" Koakuma said as she checking her master condition.

So she got anemia and asthma, and she still wants to fight me? Moreover, I shoot her when her illness occurs, now I'm feeling guilty. Ahhhh, I hate when I feel guilty.

"I-It's my anemia," Patchouli said, weakly.

"That's not good Patchouli-sama!" Koakuma said. "We need to get your medicines now!"

I sighed as I took a potion from the Treasure Warehouse. My mother also has asthma and anemia, so I know how troublesome it is.

"Here," I gave the potion to Koakuma. "Give this to her."

"There's no way I would accept a potion from a stranger," Koakuma said as she glaring at me. "Who knows if you're trying to poison Patchouli-sama!"

"There's no way I'm going to do that," I said. "I already win the battle, so there's no need for me to harm her further. Besides isn't that the basic rule of Spell Card battle?"

Koakuma hesitant for a moment but as she looks at her master state, she decided to accept it. she opened the cap as she gives it to Patchouli. Patchouli slowly drinks the potion. A few moment as she drank the potion her face's color is returning to normal before she completely recovered.

"Patchouli-sama, how's your body?" Koakuma said.

"It's already fine," Patchouli said as she slowly stands up with Koakuma helping her.

"Glad to hear that," I said.

"You, what're your motives?" Patchouli said.

"I purely just want to help you," I said. "I already win, so you have to accept my request, that also works with you, red-haired woman. Even though that wasn't a Danmaku battle." I pointing at Koakuma.

"Very well, I'll fulfill your request if it within my capability," Patchouli said.

"But Patchouli-sama-!" Koakuma said as Patchouli stop her.

"No, we're the one who loses, so we have to follow the rule and hear his request," Patchouli said. Koakuma can't say anymore as she just stands beside her master.

"Thank you, and for my request," I said as I smiled. "Can I visit this mansion on occasion? The library to be exact."

They both dumbfounded at my unusual request. What? Are you thinking that I want them to stop this incident?

"You're not going to tell us to stop this whole incident?" Patchouli said.

"Well, I do but I'm sure Reimu and Marisa will take care of it because look, they're fighting with two young girls on the sky as they throw countless Danmaku at each other," I said as I pointing at the glass roof above us as they see 4 people throwing Danmaku at each other that literally filled the sky. I mean look at them, they're literally a living Danmaku machine gun and wow, Marisa just shoots out a big seven-colored beam towards one of the young girls as she summons a spear made of energy and throws it at Marisa. Both of their Danmaku crashed against each other as an explosion occurred.

"What if they lose?" Koakuma said.

"Then I have to beat whoever it is and make them stop this mist," I said as they widen their eyes. "So are you going to accept it or what?"

"I want to ask first," Patchouli said. "Why would you want to visit this mansion? This is your enemy territory and you might get killed."

"I'm sure you won't kill me," I said, after all the Spell Card rule was created to avoid bloodshed and if they kill me, they will only get a certain Miko angry and that won't be good. "I want the permission to visit this mansion on occasion because I might visit this mansion again in the future."

"What makes you think so?" Patchouli said.

"Look at these books," I said. "I might want to visit and read some of them on my free time and I can't become a trespasser every time I visit, right?"

"So are you going to accept it or not?" I said.

She thought for a while before she finally made her decision.

"Very well, we accept your request," Patchouli said.

"But Patchouli-sama, Remilia-sama will-" Koakuma said.

"I will be the one responsible for this," Patchouli said as her servant feel silent. "From now on, you can visit this mansion any time you want."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," I said.

"By the way, can I ask you a question?" Patchouli said.

"Erm, sure, what is it?" I said.

"What's with that drink from before? It heals my illness in less than a minute," Patchouli said.

"Ah, that was...erm...a potion that I made," I said. "They could hasten your healing capability in matter of seconds."

"A potion? I never heard a potion like that before," Patchouli said. "An item like that could only exist in legend and myth."

"Well, we're in the land where myth and legend are real," I said. "So it won't be weird to found a potion like this here right?"

"That actually makes sense," Patchouli said. "I wonder who you really are?"

"I told you, I'm just an average human," I said. "Probably."

"There's no way an average human could defeat a youkai magician like me," Patchouli said. "Moreover you could use a magic that I have no knowledge about, you aren't just an average human."

"Please just let it pass," I said. This is the reason why I hid my abilities, to avoid any question. Now I feel like a certain superintendent in red clothes that don't want to be questioned.

"I will leave it for now," Patchouli said. "Now what are you going to do? Are you going to help your friend?"

"Nope, I won't help them," I said.

"Why? Isn't that your intention from the beginning?" Patchouli said.

"That's my intention, to help them while staying undetected," I said. "They told me to just sit back in the village while they're trying to solve this incident but I decided to help them a little. If they found out that I was helping them, I have a feeling that I will get scolded."

"You're a weird person," Patchouli said.

"I got called that a lot," I said. I walk towards the door, leaving them alone. "Now, I'll return to the village before they found me. With that said, see ya later." I waved at them before I left the library and walk towards where I entered. I opened the window and jumped outside. I look at the sky as Reimu summon countless orbs and talisman as they started to surround the two young girls. I walking past the gate to find a maid being shouldered by the gatekeeper from before.

I have to stay undetected, so I decided to activate my skills. I hide my presence using Hide Presence skill, just as its name suggests it's a skill to hide one's presence. I walk past them, thankfully the kitten didn't make any sound what so ever, so I can get past them without they noticed. I walk through the broken gate towards the lake's edge as I saw Reimu, Marisa, and the young girls descend from the sky. It looks like they already took care of it.

I decided to get back to the village before they could notice me. I start to walk towards the village.

"*Sigh* With this the incident is finally over," I said. My stomach is starting to rumble as I thinking what I want for my lunch.

"A gilled yakitori sounds nice," I said. "What do you think?" I asked the kitten in my hoodie as it meowed happily.

"Then it's already decided, to the yakitori we go," I said as we keep strolling towards the village to eat grilled yakitori in a certain ivory-haired girl's stand.

* * *

 **And done! I know that I rushed the Scarlet Mist Incident part but that mainly because the story will go slowly after this, I still need to work for another character as well, mainly the MC's group.**

 **I made Okta fought Patchouli was to describe how strong he is currently. In terms of power he's stronger than Marisa but still weaker than Reimu, and about his abilities, I don't want to reveal his true ability yet because some of you guys might find it too OP but he will be forced to reveal some of them later in the story.**

 **You can say that Okta is the type to fight on equal with his foe, but will overpower them if he sees fit or if they angered him somehow, which is unlikely, considering his personality.**

 **If you asking if there's any human with unique skill like him in the outside world, yeah there are, in fact, most of them are related to him, for example, Endou. A little spoiler for you guys who read this AN, Endou will make his debut in Gensokyo. When and what kind abilities he had? Let's keep it a secret for now.**

 **Anyway, let's answer some review that we got.**

 **To GamehunterMC: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.**

 **And that's all from me, please leave a review if you feel like it and as always, I will see you in the next chap, bye-bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ahh My Calm and Peaceful Life**

* * *

"Ahh I'm hungry," I said. After I make sure that the incident is solved, I return to the human village. After I defeated Patchouli and Koakuma, I asked them if I can visit the mansion on occasion which they accepted. Now I have the access to probably the biggest library in Gensokyo.

"My first Danmaku battle went better than I expected but still, maybe I should use my other weapon as well?" I said. I defeated both of them using Raisen plus Lightning Clad gimmick. But I have a feeling that I would need to use a better gun in the future. To defeat your opponent while trying not to kill them is a little bit difficult. Maybe I should just go all out since the beginning but that will go against the very reason why I hide my true abilities.

"Oh well, let's just keep going like this for now," I said. I don't care about winning or anything, I just want to live the way I want without being a hindrance to anyone else. I can't let my families know about my power, I don't want to drag them in my trouble. Isn't that the reason why I left my house?

After a few minutes of walking, I finally arrive at the village entrance. The guards are still guarding the gate, as usual, they're really serious about their job huh? Well, if your job is to keep probably the only human village exist in this land safe then you can't slack around.

I walk towards the gate as the guards greet me.

"Oh, it's you," the guard said.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the guard that I first met on my first time here," I said.

"Yeah, that's me," the guard said. "Thank you for warning the village about the mist, boy."

"No, no, you should thank the Hakurei Miko for this," I said. "She was the one who told me to warned the village."

Of course, that's a lie, but hey with this maybe Reimu could get some visitor. Since my first day here, I never saw a single human visiting Reimu's shrine except for me and Marisa. I hope people would start visiting the shrine.

"I see...But still, you also played a part in this incident," The guard said. "It's rare to see an outsider helping to solve an incident, so we should thank you."

"Well, if you say so," I said. suddenly a purr reminds me of my true objective. "Well then, see you later."

"Ou, enjoy your stay," the guard said as I entered the village.

The usual sight of the busy old Japanese village welcomed me. I could never get bored with this village. I unconsciously smiled as I resumed my walk to Mokou's stand. I keep walking for a few minutes as I arrived at my destination.

"Hi, Mokou-san," I said as I greeted the owner behind the grill.

Mokou looks at me as she frowned.

"It's you again," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to eat of course," I said.

"Really? I wonder what kind of fool who want to eat yakitori for breakfast and lunch," Mokou said.

"Well, who doesn't want to eat a delicious food from a beautiful girl?" I said as Mokou's face turn beet red from the embarrassment.

"S-Shut up, dummy!" Mokou said, her face is still red. Suddenly the kitten in my hoodie meowed, startling Mokou. "What was that?"

"Oh, it's just..." I picked the kitten from my hoodie and placed it on my lap. "This little guy."

"You carried a cat in your hoodie?" Mokou said.

"Yeah, this little guy won't get away from me so might as well just tag along," I said as I pet the kitten. "Besides, I like cats so it's cool."

"Just keep that cat away from my grill," Mokou said.

"Roger," I said.

"So how many yakitori do you want?" Mokou said.

"Two portions, one for me and one for the kitten," I said.

"Two yakitori, coming up," Mokou said as she took out two portions of yakitori and start to grill them.

"Hey, do you know anything about the red mist?" Mokou said.

"Hmm, a little," I said. "Why?"

"I heard from one of the villagers that an outsider warned the villager about the red mist effect," Mokou said. "The guard said that the one who told them is a new outsider that wear a black jacket with yellow trimmings. I couldn't think of anyone else that match the description beside you."

"Yes, I'm the one who warned the villager," I said. "But the Miko is the one who found out about the mist's effect."

"That lazy Miko?" Mokou said. "Well, even if she's always lazing around when an incident occurred, she's the one who will resolve them. She always does her job properly, when the crisis came."

"I see," I said. I guess Reimu isn't messing around when the life of other is involved.

"I also heard from the guard that one of them saw you leaving the village," Mokou said. "Where did you leave?"

"Erm...back to the shrine," I said. "Reimu told me to just return to the shrine and stay indoors."

"But the guard said, you were heading towards the Misty Lake, the same direction with the Miko and her friend," Mokou said as she knitted her eyebrow. I just smiled wryly. Her gaze is piercing me, someone please help!

"Okay, I lied, I went to the Misty Lake," I said in defeat. "But nothing happened."

"Well, what you want to do is none of my business," Mokou said. "But I remind you to not get involved with dangerous youkai. I don't want any news about an outsider getting chewed by the youkai. Keine will sad if you die, she's really overprotective to human, after all."

"Don't worry, there's no way I'll lose to some random youkai," I said as I smiled. Man, Keine-san is really kind, isn't she?

"*sigh*Just do what you want but don't come to me when you're in trouble because I'm not going to help you," Mokou said.

"I won't, I don't like to trouble a charming girl like you," I said, teasing her a little.

"Do you want me to grill you?" Mokou said as she threatened me with her fire in her hand, her face is red though.

"No, ma'am," I said as I straighten my pose.

"Do it once more and I'll add you to the menu," Mokou said.

"Yes, ma'am," I said. Scary...Girls are scary.

"Good," Mokou said as she smiled. Damn, her smile contains too much destructive power.

She lifted the grilled yakitori and served it into two plates as she handed it to me.

"Here," Mokou said.

"Finally, thanks," I said as I took the plate from her hand and set it down. One for me and one for the kitten. After I I took out the skewer from the yakitori, I give the yakitori to the kitten as it meowed happily before I proceed to eat the food.

"By the way, Mokou-san, are an incident like this frequently happened in Gensokyo?" I said.

"Yeah, there are many incidents caused by youkai that occurred before," Mokou said. "The Hakurei Miko will always solve that incident, it's her job to maintain the balance between youkai and human after all."

"Does the villager ever tried to solve it by themselves?" I said.

"No, the human in the village won't do that because as you may know, youkai is stronger than human and if they got into a non-Danmaku battle with the youkai, they would likely die," Mokou said. "So they leave it to the Miko to solve the incident."

"I see," I said. Even though it doesn't look like it, she got a lot of burden on her shoulder huh?

"From what I heard the Miko also solved the incident alongside her friend," Mokou said. "So if want to help her, just forget about it."

Isn't that a little late for her to say that to me? I just helped them not too long ago you know.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said as I took another bite of the yakitori.

After that we conversate for a while, mainly talking about the how the outside world doing and what kind of places I've visit before my time here. She listens to my story while she doing her job. Apparently, Mokou is capable of manipulating fire and all sort of sorcery to the point she could handle youkai like a child. Maybe that's why I never heard of youkai attack in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, if they attack a human, Mokou would surely burn them.

Right now, the kitten is sleeping on my lap while purring. I slowly pet the kitten without disturbing its sleep.

"You really fond of that kitten, huh?" Mokou said. "I never saw another person took an animal to eat the same food with them."

"Really?" I said. "I knew some people in outside world that do so."

"Those guys must really love their pet," Mokou said.

"Or they're just a lonely person without any friend," I said.

"That also could be the one," Mokou said as she looks at me.

"I have friends," I said. "There's Reimu, Marisa, Keine-san, and you."

"Please don't count me in," Mokou said. "Who would want to be a friend with a fool like you?"

"Then how about being a girlfriend?" I said, joking as Mokou turned her head, staring at me.

She's frozen, even though she can manipulate fire, she's frozen. I placed the kitten in another seat.

"Hello~, Mokou-san?" I said as I take a closer look at her face as I poke her face.

She finally comes back to her sense as she looks at me, our eyes meet each other. Her face starting to turn red.

"D-Don't come closer!" She said as she suddenly swings her fist at me which landed perfectly on my face.

I was thrown out of the stand as I lying down on the ground. Ouch, she's stronger than I thought she would be. Her attack is about on the same level with that Aho-Yuusha.

"What was that for?" I said as I re-enter the stand while rubbing my face.

"T-That's what you get if you mess with me," Mokou said as she glaring at me, still red from the embarrassment.

"I was joking though," I said, I sit back in my seat.

"You deserved it," Mokou said.

"Well, I can't deny that," I said. "Now then I will go back to the shrine before Reimu return."

I gently pick the kitten and placed it into my hoodie.

"See you later, Mokou-san," I said.

"Just quickly go," Mokou said. "Don't get yourself into trouble."

"Roger that," I said. I leave the stand as I walking toward the village's entrance. While I'm on my way to the entrance, a news was spread that the Hakurei Miko already solved the incident and the mist will disappear completely tomorrow. With this, the red mist incident is finally over. I could see the relieved expression of the villager that hear the news.

I took out my phone from the Treasure Warehouse as I look at the time. Not much time has passed since I returned to the village, that's fast. I got nothing to do now, so let's just go back to Reimu's place.

As I passing through the business district, I have a feeling that someone is following me. I look around me but I didn't see someone who acts suspiciously. Maybe it's just my feeling. I decided to continue my walk. I finally leave the village after saying goodbye to the guard-san from before and proceed towards the Hakurei Shrine. I activated Perception to make sure. Ahh, so that's how it is...

I stopped mid-way as I turned around, facing the empty road behind me. The mist isn't completely gone but at least it's to the point where it won't disturb your eyesight.

"Now then, why don't you come out? Stalker-san?" I said towards the empty road. No one answered. "I already know you there since I left the village you know."

Then the space in front of me distorts for a while as a silhouette of a young girl. She has red eyes, long light-purple hair. Her outfit consists of a long-sleeved black business suit over a white shirt, along with a beige skirt, white socks, and red shoes. Her left lapel is decorated with a crescent moon-shaped insignia and a pocket square in her left shirt pocket. But the most eye-catching of her appearance is her long rumpled rabbit ears, her ears stand up straight and are decorated with two accoutrement-like buttons. Is it a cosplay? Last time I remember bunny ears don't look like that.

Is she from the same rabbit tribe as Endou's girlfriend? I hope you didn't cheat on your girlfriend, Endou, I don't want to hear this girl saying that she's your girlfriend and want me to take her to you. If so, then you have a trouble coming right at you my friend.

"It seems you're different from other humans," The girl said. "How're you able to detect me?"

"It's just one of my skills," I said, I guess she has the ability to manipulate light and waves. She probably uses that ability to hide her appearance and sound, as I don't hear anything from her. But of course, it means you only hide your form and sounds while your presence is still there. So I was able to perceive her presence.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I said.

"My name is Reisen Udongein Inaba," The girl said. "I'm the apprentice of Yagokoro Eirin and Houraisen Kaguya's pet."

"Umm, who?" I said, I never heard of them before...wait a minute...Kaguya? Don't tell me that Hime-sama from the Bamboo Forest?

"Houraisen Kaguya, the owner of Eientei," Reisen said. I knew it, such misfortune. "I'm sure you've met her before."

"Yes I do," I said. "So do you have any business with me?"

"Straight to the point I see," Reisen said. "The princess personally invites you to the Eientei, she wants you to meet her."

Uwahhh, the violent Hime-sama want me to come to her mansion. Let me guess, to personally kill me? I'm sorry Usagi-san, but I refuse to volunteer to die. I haven't built my HG Cherudim Gundam Saga type GBF.

"I'm sorry but I have to refuse your invitation," I said. "I'm tired and I have to return as soon as possible. So, sorry."

"I'm sorry but you can't refuse," Reisen said as her eyes glowing. Then our eyes meet. "This is my ability to manipulate one's sanity through eyes contact, I'm sorry but I have to use it. Now, come with me."

The girls start to walk towards me as she keeps staring at me with her crimson eyes. It's quite beautiful to be honest, her eyes.

"*sigh*Didn't I said earlier that I refused?" I said as the light in her eyes died down, she staring at me, dumbfounded. "Honestly, the owner and resident at that place are really violent huh? Not only she tried to kill me before but now, she sends you, who tried to hypnotize me to come with you. Please, give me a break."

"H-How are you not affected by my ability?" Reisen said.

"It's just one of my skills," I said. I said that line a lot recently, aren't I? "Now if you excuse me, I have to return to Reimu's place. With that said, adios." I turned my back and continue my trip to Reimu's place.

"W-Wait, you have to come with me!" Reisen said as she runs to catch up with me.

"Please, just come back to where you came from," I said as the girl keep following me.

"I can't! My master would mad at me if I don't bring you," Reisen said.

"That's none of my business, I don't want to come to a place where I could possibly die," I said.

"So you won't come with me?" Reisen said.

"Yes," I said.

"Absolutely?" Reisen said.

"Absolutely," I said. Reisen just stands still as I keep walking.

"If it comes to this, then I have to take you by force!" She said as she took out a huge megaphone out of nowhere. I don't want to know where she hid that thing.

"*sigh* So you want to challenge me into Spell Card battle?" I said.

"Yes," Reisen said. I look at her over my shoulder. She got a determined look on her face. I really don't want to fight her right now. I already make my decision. I have no other choices, besides doing this.

* * *

 **-Reisen's POV-**

He stopped. After I took out my weapon and declaring that I challenged him to Spell Card battle, he suddenly stopped. Did he change his mind already? If so then that's good. I don't like to use violence to persuade him but why I have a bad feeling about this?

"So will you come with me voluntary or I have to force you?" I said. He said nothing as he looks at me from over his shoulder.

Then suddenly the air becomes cold and heavy as massive killing intent pouring down at me like a waterfall. I unconsciously took a step back. I never felt a killing intent like this before. It's coming from him, this massive killing intent. It's incomprehensible.

"Didn't I already said that I refused, so please just go back to Eientei," He said as he turns around to face me. The killing intent gets bigger as he turned to me. He's smiling. "Or...Are you sure you don't want to return? Usagi-san?"

I was frozen in fear, I couldn't muster my strength to reply to him. He's not a human, I'm sure of it. I drenched in my own sweat. This person is bad!

He took a step forward. I begged from the core of my heart for him to stay away.

He took another step. He keeps walking until he stopped right in front of me. I couldn't move, my body is refusing my order. He looks straight into my eyes as I couldn't look away. I was trembling in fear. My instinct is telling me to run, but my body won't listen.

He placed one of his hand on my shoulder, it's over. I'm sorry master, please forgive me. I closed my eyes as I prepared for the worst to happen.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes. He still there, with somewhat troubled expression. The killing intent was gone, the cold and heavy air is gone, instead, he just standing in front of me while keep smiling wryly as if nothing happened.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to you," he said. "I actually just want to tease you a bit. So please forgive me," He smiled wryly. He did all of that just to tease me?

"So for now, please return to Eientei," He said politely. "I already tired and can't accept Hime-sama's invitation. Just tell her this, maybe next time I would visit her. Got it?"

I nodded. He seems to be satisfied with my reply.

"That's good," He said. "I'm sorry that I scared you, I don't want to fight you but with the determined look on your face, I guess you won't stop until I agree to come with you. So I have to do this."

Did he leak out that massive killing intent just to avoid fighting?

He stretched his hand into thin air as his hand disappear into an invisible hole which shocked me before he took out a bottle.

"For now please accept this as my apology," He handed me the bottle. I accepted the bottle, it made from plastic.

"This is a drink from the outside world, I hope you like it." He said. I look at the bottle. It said "100% Carrot Juice.", I turned my gaze to him as he looks away from me. I know that I'm a rabbit but that doesn't mean I like carrots.

"Erm...I don't know anything else to give, so please forgive me," He said as smiled wryly. His atmosphere now and before, really don't match each other. It's almost like two different person.

"I-I understand," I said. "I will send your words to Kaguya-sama. I will retreat for now."

"Well, thanks, I will leave now," He said as he turns around and starts to walk. "If you ever need something, feel free to call me Reisen-san. It's nice to meet you." He waving his hands as he keeps walking. As his figures slowly disappearing in the distance, I managed to take a glance on a kitten that sleeps comfortably in his hoodie. Could it be that he directed that killing intent to only to me, without including the kitten?

"What a weird person," I said. I look at the drink in my hand. I guess I just keep it for now or should I give it to Tewi? For now, let's return and report it to master and Kaguya-sama.

* * *

 **-Okta's POV-**

"*sigh* now I really did it," I said. "With this, that Hime-sama would target me. My calm and peaceful daily lives would crumble because of my own mistake."

This is the worst possibility. Goodbye, my carefree and calm days. I hope Hime-sama won't add me to her to-be-kill list, that's really troublesome. Let's just hope she doesn't have any friend that could snipe me from afar.

Well, it can't be helped. Reisen-san seems doesn't want to stop until I accept Hime-sama invitation, so I used Pressure to scare her a little. But it seems, it was too effective. As soon as I used it she starts trembling, I already have a guilt in my heart for making such a cute girl trembling in fear. As if the guilt just pop out and say "You call?".

Pressure, the ability to pressure the enemies with great killing intent. I used the pinpointed version of it to just apply it to her because I don't want to scare the kitten on my hoodie. It seems with the killing intent didn't get affected in my limited state huh? I have to be careful next time I use it. But still, please forgive me Reisen-san! Next time we meet, I'll listen to any request she made, even if I have to take down a hydra. So please forgive me!

"Great, I hurt two girls and scared another today, but in Patchouli-san and her assistant's case It was a fair battle," I said. "Maybe right now, I'd get a title "The Archenemy of Girls."."

I keep walking towards the Hakurei Shrine as I keep regretting my decision back then. Finally, I arrived at the said shrine. I look around and found Reimu sitting on the veranda alongside Marisa while they're drinking their tea. They both turned their gaze as they noticed my presence.

"Ou, Okta, you're late," Marisa said. "Reimu and I already took a lunch-ze."

"Don't worry, I took mine in the village," I said.

"If so, then that's good," Reimu said as she took another sip of her tea.

I sit beside them as Reimu poured me a tea before handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I took a sip. Ahh, so refreshing.

"How's the village doing?" Reimu ask.

"Doing fine, it's almost as nothing is happening," I said. "They keep doing their daily activities like usual."

"That's just the village that I know," Reimu said as she smiled. "It's good that nobody was hurt in this incident."

"The incident just happened today and you guys just solved it within the same day," I said. If I have to say that's very impressive.

"That's because of the fast response from our hard working Miko-ze," Marisa said.

"Hardworking?" I said.

"Hardworking-daze," Marisa said as we laugh. Reimu turned her gaze to us, slightly irritated.

"It's rude to laugh at someone right in front of them," Reimu said.

"At least it's better than laughing on your back-ze," Marisa said.

"If you say so," Reimu said as she smiled. "But still, something is still bothering me,"

"What is it?" I said as I took another sip of the tea.

"Who challenged the librarian and her assistant of that mansion in Spell Card battle?" Reimu said as I do a spit-take.

"*cough*cough*" I coughed the water out of my respiratory systems.

"Oi, oi, are you okay, Okta?" Marisa said.

"I-I'm fine," I said. Crap, I forgot to tell them to keep silent about me. "Is there anything wrong with it?"

"I'm sure I and Marisa were the only one who went to that mansion to solve the incident," Reimu said. "We beat the gatekeeper, the maid who can stop time, and the vampire mistress alongside her little sister. We met the librarian and her assistant but they said they already lost to someone else, but who?"

They got a magician as a librarian, a devil as the assistant, a gatekeeper that looks like Chinese martial artist, a maid that can stop time and a vampire as the mansion mistress? That's some unusual residents there and is a vampire even a youkai? I'm not going to ask that, just roll with it.

"Now that you mention it. I believe the librarian said the one who beat her is a male, wearing a black jacket with yellow trimmings and using a weapon from outside world." Marisa said.

I tried to take a sip of the tea, but my hand can't stop shaking. Just act normally damn it!

They both turned their gaze towards me as if saying "I wonder who is it?" even though they already got the answer.

"That was you right? Okta?" Reimu said.

"I-I don't know what're you talking about," I said, trying to deny it.

"Don't play stupid, you're the only one who matched the description the librarian gave me," Reimu said.

It's no use anymore, let's just be honest from here.

"Yes, I'm the one who defeats Patchouli-san and her assistant," I said.

"So you ignored my warning and followed us?" Reimu said.

"Yes, and no," I said. "First, yes I ignored your warning because I want to help even if it just a little bit. I actually want to do it without you guys knowing it, but it seems my effort to hide it is failed. Second, I didn't follow you guys, both of you just take off into the sky and I can't fly so there's no way I could catch up. I used one of my skills to detect magic signature and just follow it until I found the culprit but it seems you guys already went inside and you already know the rest."

"I see," Reimu said. "I actually appreciated your effort, it cut out my works."

"Really?" I said as suddenly the Miko took out her gohei out of nowhere and smack my head. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"That's for ignoring my warning, you could get yourself killed but fortunately that didn't happen," Reimu. "But still, thanks for helping and please don't act recklessly."

"Okay," I said in defeat.

"Good," Reimu said as the gohei in her hand already disappear. Where she keeps that gohei would remain a mystery.

"Pfft, an older boy gets scared by a younger girl," Marisa said, holding her laugh.

"I'm not scared," I said. "It's called respect. I respect her for worrying about my well being. I expressed my gratitude with listening to her. It won't hurt me to listen to her."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Reimu said, taking another sip of her tea.

"For now let's celebrate it," I said as I took out a bag full of sweets that I bought when I was in Japan. "Here's some sweet from outside world, hope you enjoy it."

"That's nice-ze!" Marisa said as she quickly took one of the sweets and eat it with Reimu following after her. "It's sweet!"

"This is pretty delicious," Reimu said.

"Just eat to your heart content's, I still got plenty more," I said.

We spend the rest of the day sitting on the veranda talking while eating the sweets that I bought. Honestly, a peaceful day like this isn't pretty bad. But still, I have to make my decision whether I want to stay or not. Until that day, let's just enjoy the time here.

"I'll be taking a quick nap," I said as I yawned. "So, take care of this little guy would you?"

I took the kitten out of my hoodie and handed it to Reimu as they widen their eyes.

"You were carrying a cat in your hoodie this whole time?" Reimu said.

"Actually when I left the village," I said as I got up and walk inside.

"So you carried a kitten while you were fighting the librarian and her assistant?" Reimu said.

"That's correct," I said as I nodded.

"Why would you brought a kitten with you?" Marisa said.

"It doesn't want to get away from me, so might as well just tag along," I said.

"That's really absurd-ze," Marisa said as she sweatdropped.

I shrugged my shoulder as I went inside. I walk towards my room as I opened my door and entered. I took off my jacket and placed it on top of my backpack as I dropped myself onto the bed and closed my eyes. Soon, I was fell asleep. Unaware of someone who was watching me from a little gap in the ceiling.

* * *

 **Done! *crack a few joints* I never thought that this chapter will take longer than I expected. But as always I'll try my best to update the story as fast as I could. Anyway, let's answer some review we got here.**

 **To GamehunterMC: There are not many people like Okta in outside world, from all of the population on earth only 2 percent that holds a special skill but none of them are on his level. Almost all of them are inside a secret bureau who deal with supernatural phenomena such as demon tribe attack and etc.**

 **Of course this story won't be an OC farm, but still, there's some character that I would like to introduce for the sake of the story. Okta will still be the center of attention, I probably talk about another character in a side story or something along those lines that won't bother the story. But of course, that characters could make an appearance in Gensokyo for the sake of the story. I also don't want too many OC, because you know, dealing with many characters with their own personality could slow my update schedule so I'll try my best to keep the character count low.**

 **That's all the review we got for now, as always Denliner Hakerz here and I will see you in the next chap, bye-bye.**


	7. Side Story 1

**Side Story 1: The Beginning**

 **-Yukari's POV-**

"It seems the boy is already asleep," I said, watching Okta from one of my gap as he fell asleep. I jump into the gap as I arrived at his room. Reimu lends him a room because he's homeless right now, even though he wants to set a camp but of course our dear Miko won't let him do such a dangerous thing.

I take a closer look at the sleeping boy. His face is pretty good in my standard and his personality is good among the humans. A fascinating thing about him is his skills, he used many skills that I have no knowledge of. There are not many human that could pique my interest as much as this boy. Yesterday he went alone and helped Reimu solved the incident that vampire caused. He even made a ridiculous request towards the resident.

Then there's the case with the moon rabbit. For the first time in my life, I saw a tremendous bloodlust coming from a human like him, even I was taken aback for a second. The rabbit quickly being overwhelmed by the bloodlust and can't move her body even an inch. I can't hold my laugh after he revealed that he was leaking that bloodlust to scared her. He even apologizes to the girl for making her scared like that. He really easy to feel guilty for others and being apologetic for his own actions.

He's truly a weird human. He didn't care about the difference of youkai and human. He just does what he wants, truly befitting the youkai way of life but he still considers other people when he took an action. I believe the boy still can't decide whether he wants to stay or not. I prefer for him to stay. He also getting close with the immortal tomboy girl from the bamboo forest, even though she's the type to socialize but he gets along with her rather quickly.

But still, I want to know how he gets his abilities. He went from a normal human into what he currently is in just a year. Maybe I should go and take a look at his memories? I can't hold to smiled as the idea popped into my mind.

I opened a gap right above the sleeping boy as I jumped into his memories with my power to manipulate the boundary. I tried to find the strongest memories he has. A bright light suddenly appeared in front of me as my vision was blinded for a second before the light set down.

"Weird...why am I inside a cave?" I said as I look at my surrounding. She's inside an unknown cave that gave her weird vibe. "I didn't know if there's a place like this in outside world."

As I wonder if I've done a mistake, a cheerful voice resounded. A group of young humans coming in from the entrance. The only thing weird about them is their clothes. Is as if they're in a fantasy world, the blonde girl in the front wear an armor with cape, and other people as well, wearing clothes that don't exist in outside world.

The group consist of 27 people, 26 of them are teenagers while the last person is something that I could only assume as a knight. They passed me as if I'm not here. Of course, this is only a memory, so there's no way to interact with it. As the group passes me, I saw a particular person among the group.

I spotted him, the boy, Sakurai Okta, wearing a brown coat, black shirt with small armor plate that covers his chest, black pants, gray shoes and half-fingers gloves. He looks younger, two years maybe. If I remember correctly he disappeared two years ago. Could it be that he got summoned to another world? I've heard of it before, people who were summoned to the other world to become a hero. But such things like that only exist in a novel, for the outside world. For now, let's just observe them for now. I followed the group not too far from them as I observe them in this "dungeon.".

 **-3rd POV-**

"But I never thought we would get a chance to another world, I'm so excited!" The blonde haired, armored girl said. She walks in front of the crowd, cheerfully with a sword hanging on her waist. She has blonde hair with matching eyes. She's your typical bishoujo. **(AN: Bishoujo mean beautiful girl.)**

"It's only you that excited here, Taniguchi," a black haired boy wearing an armor that resembles a knight with the left arm completely covered by armor compared to the right, complete with a broadsword said. The blonde girl name is Taniguchi Shizuka, while the black haired boy with brown eyes is Masamune Hiiro. His job is Samurai, he's a prodigy in kendo and a cool-headed boy who always thinks first before acts.

"It's not only Taniguchi," a brown-short haired boy, brown eyes with muscular body said. "I'm also excited you know!" while he slammed his fist against his palm. His name is Kagami Arata. He wears a sleeveless shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and a pair of gauntlets on both of his arms, covering up to his elbow. His job is Magic Fist-Fighter, fitting his body build. He's your typical muscle-headed who loyal to his friends, especially Akiko.

"I forgot that there's another idiot here," Hiiro said, facepalming.

"I'm sorry," a blue-haired girl with red eyes said as she bowed her head at Hiiro. She wears something that looks like a priest clothing, carrying a staff. Her job is a Priest. She's a sweet girl that being too apologetic for Arata behavior.

"It's not even your fault Shirasaki," Hiiro sweatdropped as he said it to the blue-haired girl named Shirasaki Akiko.

"It's good to be cheerful but please keep in mind that we're in a great dungeon right now," a man in his thirties with messy black hair, wearing a knight armor said.

"Got it, Garren-san," Shizuka said. Garren-san is the head knight of the kingdom who summoned the group. He was tasked to train the "Hero Party" by the kingdom.

The Hero Party, a group of teenagers that were summoned by the kingdom of this world as a hero to fight the infamous Maou. They have summoned with the help of god power that the kingdom believe in. The world itself has a special system called, the Level System. Where everyone has a level, to increase your level you need to increase your experience via battle or similar situation concerning your skills. The Hero Party, of course, posses a cheat-like stats. For example, the basic stats of normal people on level 1 is 10 but the Hero, Shizuka, has a basic stats of 100 on level 1. That means she's 10 times stronger than normal people and will increase as her level goes up. The group also posses abnormal job that didn't exist before, like Hero, Assasin, Samurai, and etc. There's also many tribes such as the Demi-Human tribe and the human archenemy, the Demon tribe. The maximum level limit for the human race is 100, once your level is reached 100, that means you already at the peak of your potential. **(AN: Maou means demon lord. There are various races that reside in this world, but races that resemble a human with the animal feature is called Demi-Human, while Demon Tribe has the appearance of human but with a pair of horns on their head and has peculiar traits. The demon tribe on Earth is different compared to this world as they're more human-like here.)**

It's all because of the god blessing or so they say. They're truly worthy of the name the Hero Party. Except for one particular boy. His name is Sakurai Okta, his job is Transmutation Master, also called Synergist. His basic stats is 10, the same as normal people, his job is also ordinary in the world. His level now is 5 with a stats of 20 while Shizuka is also at the same level with stats around 150, her potential is 5 times better than Okta in every way. By the way, Garren's status is around 400 at level 72 and is considered one of the best in the world. So you know how cheat-like character Shizuka and her classmates are.

"Come on, why the long face Okta?" Shizuka said as she rushed to Okta side.

"We're about to experience our first real battle Shizu," Okta said. He and Shizuka are childhood friend since kindergarten alongside another person. "We never fought a monster before so I feel a little nervous about it."

"Don't worry, you just need to leave the strong one to me," Shizuka said as she smiled.

"Well, you have the job of a Hero while my job is something that considered normal in this world," Okta said. "Even Endou has a special job, Assasin."

"Now that you mention it, Where's Endou?" Shizuka said as she looks around, trying to find her friend.

"I'm beside Okta this whole time you know," a voice suddenly said, startling Shizuka. He's Nogami Endou, Okta, and Shizuka childhood friends. He wears a ninja suit, carrying a few dagger around his waist. His job is Assasin. He posses a thin presence that can't be rivaled by anyone in this world. He has black hair and blue eyes.

"Uwah, don't startle me like that Endou!" Shizuka said.

"He didn't startle you, he's with me this whole time," Okta said.

"As I expected only you that can notice me, Okta," Endou said as a single tear fall from his eye. "Even when my mom forgot to pick me up in kindergarten, you always there for me and ride me home. You're really my best friend."

Okta just smiled wryly. The truth is when he gave Endou a ride for the first time he didn't even know if Endou was still there. As the times goes, he starts to notice Endou's presence more than before. A presence so thin that an automatic door won't open 2 out of 3 chance.

"Ehh, then how about me?" Shizuka said.

"You're also my friend but not as important as Okta," Endou said.

"Okta~ Endou is mean to me," Shizuka said pouting.

Okta just smiled while he looks at his best friends act. He's grateful for being with them in this world. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he were summoned alongside some strangers. The group that was summoned is actually his classmate back when he was still in middle school. Okta is currently in the first year of high school. He was in his school when he got summoned here. Of course, there's merit and also demerit such as...

"Heh, still hanging out with the weakling, Hero?" a boy with a fair long hair said. He wears a magician outfit and carrying a staff with a jewel embedded in it. His job is Dark Magician. His name is Hitayama Daisuke.

"He's not a weakling Hitayama," Shizuka said.

"Feh, his job, and stats are the same as normal people despite having the god bless like us," Hitayama said. "Isn't that the proof is he's a weakling? It will be better for you to hang with us." He signaled to the group of 3 people behind him. They're Hitayama's group that frequently bullies Okta for him being an Otaku.

"Don't want to, being with Okta is more fun than you guys," Shizuka said as Hitayama clicked his tongue.

"Tch, it's only matter of time before you realize who's better here," Hitayama said as he walks away with his group.

"He never changes huh, Okta?" Endou said.

"Well, that's expected from him," Okta said. In this world where his classmates are considered a cheat. Him being the weakest, of course, stir Hitayama to bullies him even more than before.

"Don't listen to him Okta," Shizuka said. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Thank you, Shizu," Okta said as he smiled at Shizuka. Shizuka quickly averts her gaze as her face heated up. Meanwhile, Endou just looks at this while smiling smugly.

They keep walking down the cave as they stopped on a staircase that leads further down to the dungeon. A few guards are guarding the staircase as they were placed by the kingdom to guard the entrance from any trespass from inside and outside. People that want to go inside the dungeon has to show their Guild Cards to the guards, to serve as an identification and to record who perished inside the dungeon. **(AN: Guild Cards is the same as the Status Plates that Okta created, except that Guild Cards only show the user's rank in Guild. Status Plates also exist in this world but they were different from the one Okta created. The Status Plates that the kingdom created can show the user's numerical stats. Okta tried to imitate the kingdom's Plates and him just a step away from achieving it.)**

The group stopped as Garren-san stands in front of the group.

"Alright, we arrived at the dungeon entrance," Garren-san said. "From this point, don't let your guard down and remember your training. Don't go alone and work as a team. Understand?!"

"Yes!," The group responded.

"Good," Garren said as he turned his back and gave a signal to the guards. "Then let's moving on."

The group starts to prepare their weapon as they marched forwards. They walk down the stair as they arrived at the said dungeon. Two of the guards follow them to ensure their safety from a surprise attack.

The dungeon they currently in is called Hans's Great Dungeon, it's one of the 8 Great Dungeon. The 8 Great Dungeon are the most dangerous areas in the world. 3 of them are currently known because they were recorded in history. The rest of it has yet to be located. Hans's Great Dungeon was a large labyrinth that consists of 100 levels, the lower you go, the stronger the enemy will be. This dungeon was a popular place for mercenaries and adventures because it's great for training ground and because it's to measure the strength of the monster by the dungeon level. These monster also have a better quality of magic stone than the monster in the surface. **(AN: This world is basically the usual RPG or Isekai type world where there's monster and etc. I believe you know what a magic stone is.)**

The group keeps walking further deeper into the dungeon. As the group marches forward they found a group of monster. The monster group is consist of beast-type monster that resembles a wolf.

"Here's your first battle, Don't lower your guard!" Garren said as he ordered the group to attack.

"Whoever strikes first win!" Shizuka said as she jumped at one of the wolf monsters and slashed it, cutting its head.

"As expected of a Hero, she defeats it with a single strike," Garren said as he monitors the battle.

The group entered the battle as they work as a separate team to defeat the monsters. Arata is dealing with two of the monster while Akiko supports him with her healing magic. Arata punched one of the wolves in the head, splattering its head as he grips the other wolf by its tail and swings it to the air.

"Take this! " **Gale Punch!",** " Arata said as he activated his job's skill. His fist was covered with a little whirlwind before he straight punches the wolf mid-air as the wolf was thrown into the cave wall, ended its life.

Hiiro was fighting a single wolf as he draws his sword at unbelievable speed and cut the wolf head, cleanly. He slowly returns the sword back to its seat, like a samurai.

"To think that we become a superhuman after coming to this world," Hiiro said as he clenched his fist. "I still can't get used to it."

The group continues their fight until only one monster wolf remained. Its body is full of wounds and can't move anymore, it could be considered a near-death state.

"Next, Sakurai Okta," Garren said. "You haven't defeated any monster, right? This one is for you."

Okta took a step forward from the group as he walks toward the wolf with Garren following him. Okta took out his knife as he looks at the wolf.

"How about it? I know your job isn't a combat one but you still have to know how to defend yourself. The others have weakened it for you, the Hero especially."

Okta turned his gaze towards Shizuka as she gave him a thumb up.

"Thanks for the consideration," Okta said. He walks towards the wolf as he prepares to end its life. "It looks weak, but still, just to be safe..." **Transmute"."**

Okta transmuted the ground beneath the wolf to restrain its movement. He lifted the dagger before stabbing it into the wolf skull.

"Hmm...that was interesting," Garren said, placing his index finger and thumb on his chin. 'He used Transmutation to restrain his foe before delivering the killing blow. I didn't think Synergist have abilities that can be used for combat..."

Okta sheathed the dagger back to its sheath as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Alright, you can return to the group and use the vial to recover your magic," Garren said. "Okay, prepare yourselves, we're going to the next floor." The group nodded as they starting to prepare for the next floor.

"*sigh* I'm still alive..." Okta said as he drinks the vial before Shizuka came to his side and slapped his back, almost make him cough.

"That's not bad Okta," Shizuka said.

"Well, having you to stand by and watch me is kind embarrassing," Okta said as he smiled wryly. Suddenly he feels a killing intent coming from behind. He quickly turned back but he couldn't find anybody. 'It's that feeling...why do I feel something bad is coming...?'

 **-Han's Dungeon 20th Floor-**

"O God...give me the power to punish my enemies... **"Heavenly Strike!"** ," Shizuka said as she swings her sword in a large arc, crushing the last monster of the floor. She sheathed back the Holy Sword. Holy Sword is a divine artifact, used by various hero from the past. She was given this sword by the kingdom.

"Awesome! She easily defeats the giant monster!" One of her classmates said.

"That's what you'd expect from the Hero!" Another classmate said.

"Hm, there goes the last monster," Shizuka said, satisfied by her result. "Now it's-ugyah." Suddenly someone hit her head from behind. It was Garren.

"Sure, that was so cool, Hero-Kun," Garren said as his vein appeared on his forehead. " _But_ did you take it into account that a skill too strong could cause the labyrinth to cave in?"

"I'm sorry..." Shizuka said, holding her head. "Hmm?"

Suddenly the sand in the wall moves down, not too far from her. Revealing a red crystal in the same size as human fist embedded on the wall. It gives a red light.

"What is that crystal?" Shizuka said. "It's so shiny and sparkly."

"That's a Grantz Crystal," Okta said, appearing from her side. "It doesn't have any special properties but it shines beautifully. So it's pretty popular among the nobles here."

"And a big one, at that. That's pretty rare," Garren said. "I'm surprised that you know about it, boy."

"I read it on one of the books from the kingdom library before," Okta said.

"Ohh, I like smart people like you, boy," Garren said as he smiled. "Keep it up. That was the last one so we're done for today, let's head back." He returns to check another group to ensure their safety.

"Thank you, Garren-san," Okta said.

"It's really beautiful..." Shizuka said when suddenly a person appeared not too far from her. It's Hitayama.

"I'll take it for you then," Hitayama said.

"EH?" Shizuka said.

"You want it, don't you?" Hitayama said as he walks closer towards the wall. Garren noticed this as he commands the two guards to go first before he went back to Shizuka.

Hitayama is climbing the wall to grab the stone.

"Hitayama-kun, Don't do that!" Shizuka said.

"Fool! Don't act on your own!" Garren said.

"Calm down, it's not that high," Hitayama said as he climbs higher.

"That's not it! Get down in this instant!" Garren said but Hitayama won't listen. "I told you before that this labyrinth could have dangerous traps in it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatevs. It's just a stone...noisy old coward," Hitayama said as he stretched his arm to grab the stone. He grabbed the stone as he tried to pull it. "See? It's piece of cake."

As Hitayama grabbed the stone, Garren noticed a magic coming out from the stone which is supposedly impossible before he noticed what it means.

"It's a trap! Let go of that stone, right now!" Garren said. But it's too late.

As Hitayama pulled the stone a magic circle appeared beneath the group. The same magic circle that summoned Okta and his friends.

"This magic circle..." Shizuka said.

"It's the same as in the classroom!" Okta said. When the light from the magic circle filled the room, everyone momentarily felt a floating sensation. They felt the change in the atmosphere before they were slammed onto the ground as they fell on their backside.

"Where are we...?" Shizuka said as she got up.

"A stone bridge?" Okta said as he looks at his surrounding. All of his classmates is present with the two guards and Garren. The group was right in the middle of the bridge. The wide of the stone bridge was about 10 meters but there were no handrails. It was approximately 100 meters in length. There was no river passing by underneath the river, because of the darkness nothing else could be seen. It felt like they were in an abyss. They could see a passage that leads to a stairway that ascends to the upper level on both sides.

"Shizuka! Look at that!" Hiiro said, as he pointing in front of the group. A black magic circle with the diameter of 8 meters suddenly activated in front of them. Then Fenrir-like monster with two horns, four legs, sharp claws, and fangs, with flames gathered around the horns.

"No way...Behemoth..." Garren said as he realizes what the figure is. The legendary Demonic Beast, Behemoth. The Behemoth turned its gaze towards the group, staring them with its red eyes.

"You guys...turn back and ran away..." Garren said.

"Garren-san! We'll help you fight the-" Shizuka said.

"FOOL! JUST DO AS I SAY!" Garren said. "That's a Behemoth, even the strongest Hero Party that ventured into the 65th floor couldn't even put a dent on it!"

What Garren just said shocked the entire group as they realize how terrifying their situation is.

"You have to run away while I hold it here!" Garren said as the said beast gave a huge roar.

"Run!"

"Save your lives!"

"I don't want to be eaten yet!"

The group starts to run as they trying to reach the passage.

"Wait! There's a black magic circle up ahead!" Hiiro said.

True to his word a black magic circle appeared in front of the group, blocking their path. From that magic circle, countless sword-toting skeletons came, these were called "Undead Soldier". Their eyes were the same color as the magic circle, it sparkled and shine while they look around. 100 Undead Soldier have already been summoned and yet their number is still increasing.

The Undead Soldiers start to charge at them before the guards attack the monsters, snapping the group back to their sense.

"Calm down everyone! They're just Undead Soldier from the 38th floor!" One of the guards said. "We can defeat them if we put our strength together!"

"The commander is still protecting our rear!" Another guard said.

"Alright! Come and get it you chunk of bones!" Arata said.

"Everyone, keep calm and enter battle formations!" Hirro said. "Supports the knights and we'll break through!"

With that said, the group draws their weapons as they enter a fierce fight against the Undead Soldier.

Meanwhile, Shizuka is attacking the Behemoth with all of her might but her effort was a waste. Not a single wound was found on the Behemoth even after her, the strongest Hero, attacked it.

"What are you doing!? Run now!" Garren said.

"I can't abandon you Garren-san!" Shizuka said as she draws her sword, stood her ground. At the moment Garren tried to reason her to retreat, the Behemoth roared once again and start to charge at them.

In an instant, Okta jumps in front of them and Transmute the ground to create a barrier. The Behemoth crashed against the barrier, unable to pierce through.

"Shizuka, quickly go with the others!" Okta shouted.

"But how about you!?" Shizuka said.

"It's chaotic back there! They need you, the leader!"Okta said as he makes another barrier to hold the Behemoth. "There's nobody as strong as you, they need you to lead them! They need a strong leader to light their way!"

"Okta..." Shizuka said.

"Stop thinking about yourself and look at your friends!" Okta said.

"I understand," Shizuka said as she turned her back. "Don't you dare die on me or I'll slash you with Heavenly Strike!" She runs towards the group to back them.

He took out a vial from his pocket to replenish his magic. He already created 3 layers of barrier that should hold the Behemoth for a moment.

"Think you can do it, boy?" Garren said.

"I don't know but...I have an idea," Okta said. Then he speaks his idea to Garren, surprising him.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Garren said.

"If we do it well, we'll survive," Okta said with a determined look on his face.

"Alright, we'll use your plan," Garren said before he used a magic to inform his comrade about the plan.

Meanwhile back to the group.

Hiiro slashed one of the Soldier, while Arata punches another.

"They're endless!" Hiiro said.

"You don't say!" Endou said as he threw his dagger towards one of the Undead Soldiers before he took out another.

"Hiiro, behind you!" Arata said as he blocks an attack coming for Akiko.

When suddenly an Undead Soldier was about to attack him from behind when the monster was slain with a single strike by a sword.

"Taniguchi!" Hiiro said. The one who saved him is none other than the Hero, Shizuka.

"Are you alright Hiiro?" Shizuka said. "Everyone sorry for being late! Listen we need to cut our way through here!"

"Report from the commander!" One of the guards said. "The magic unit, immediately go to commander Garren and follow his instructions. The beast will be confined by Sakurai-dono!" **(AN: -dono is the same as –sama.)**

'Okta will...!?' Shizuka thought before she returned to her sense.

"Akiko, start to heal the group! I will create a path!" Shizuka said.

"I understand!" Akiko said as she activated her healing magic. The group starting to recover its strength with the help of Akiko magic.

"Leave the forward to me! We have to defeat these guys and secure the exit!" Shizuka said as she starts to prepare her most powerful attack. "Cut open our path, **"Heaven's Might!"**."

She raised her sword before swinging it down, releasing a beam attack that sweeps the enemies in front of her, creating a path.

"Now attack!" Shizuka said as the group enters a fierce battle once again.

"Are you ready, boy?" Garren said as Okta nodded.

Not too long after that. The stone barriers start to crack before the Behemoth finally break through it. Garren took a battle stance as he charged the beast. He released a powerful X slash at the beast chest, but it didn't even flinch. The beast lifts its left leg and was about to attack him when Okta transmuted the stone bridge to create a barrier. Garren didn't let this chance go as he activated his magic.

" **Wall of Wind!"** Garren said as a wall made of wind suppress the beast to the ground.

"I'm counting on you!" Garren said.

Okta runs forwards as he gathers his magic at his palms and placed both of his hands on the ground.

" **Transmute!"** Okta transmuted the area beneath the Behemoth feet and buried the beast 1 meter deep into the ground.

"Yosh! Magic unit is your preparation ready?" Garren said. "Attack the beast together as soon as he retreats!"

Shizuka was dodging a slash before she swings her sword in a great arc and sweeps the enemies in front of her as she could see the passage in front.

"Yes! The path is cleared!" Shizuka said.

'Crap, my mana is almost run out' Okta thought. He quickly took out a mana potion and drank it. He can't lose his concentration here. Behemoth keeps moving to free itself as the ground cracked but Okta will quickly repair the ground with Transmutation. He can't let his guard down even for a second. If the beast free that would be the end of him and his friends, he won't allow it to happen.

If someone were looking at how the beast trying to free itself, it would be a ridiculous sight for them. But for Okta, this is the line between life and death. He can't afford to die in this world, he already made a promise with Shizuka. He's not the type to broke his promise and will stay like that.

"Damn it! My magic is almost run out!" Okta said. He already runs out of potion, so this is will be his last effort to confine the beast.

"Boy! It's ready!" Garren said. He looks at his back. Everyone is already retreated and formed a formation while they start to chant their magic.

As soon as he repaired the ground that confined the beast, he quickly turned around and run.

"It started to move! Quickly run!" Garren said as the Behemoth finally free itself from Okta Transmutation. After Okta makes run, Garren quickly ordered the magic unit. "Now! Start the magic barrage!"

The magic unit starts to release their most respective spell towards the beast, hindering its movement as Okta run as fast as he can.

"Alright! I'm gonna make it!" Okta said.

When suddenly a fireball was bent slightly at him and hit the ground in front of him. He was thrown to the back before he saw who the one did it. The figure itself is covered with the smoke from the fireball as he was smirking. But even so, Okta knew well who it is. The magic was clearly aimed at him.

He looks at his back as the Behemoth lifted both of its front legs before swinging it down to the bridge. The bridge shocked from the Behemoth attack before it finally collapsed. Okta tried to muster his strength to run. Every place he held onto collapsed.

"It's no good..."

He turned his gaze towards his classmates. He saw Endou and Hiiro holding Shizuka back like she wanted to jump after him while Akiko and other classmates were pale and put their hands over their mouths or eyes. Garren and the guards had a mortifying expression on their faces.

He fell backward into the dark abyss as he tried to grasp the dimming light. But of course, his efforts will never bear any fruits. His fate is already decided and he knew it well.

'Well...at least Shizuka and Endou are safe...' Okta said as he smiled. 'Please...Take care of our Aho-Yuusha...Endou...Because you know how clumsy she is...' He closed his eyes as he descends into the darkness.

"OKTA!" Shizuka screamed from the bottom of her lungs. Endou could hide his tears as it rolled from his eyes down to his cheeks.

 **-Yukari's POV-**

"What a sad memories," I said as she watches Okta fall into the abyss. I look at his classmates. When I did a research about Okta, I found other similar cases of missing people as well but I didn't tell Reimu and Marisa when we were talking about him. I don't think it was necessary to tell them. It would be better for the boy to tell it directly rather than me.

"So the boy was summoned to another world as a Hero alongside his former classmates," I said. "But still, the boy in this memories is much weaker than he currently in real life. Maybe the secret lies within this abyss?"

I look at the abyss beneath her. This is just his memories, I can't interfere with anything inside it. I watched how the boy who was called weakling, stood up against the beast, even managed to come up with a plan that saved his comrades' lives. But he was betrayed...by the very comrade he saved.

I look at one particular person. Hitayama Daisuke, he was the one who betrayed him when he cast a spell with Okta as the target. He stood there with his dark smile and dull eyes, he tried to justify his action as he mutters "It's not my fault...it was his fault for being too friendly with my Shizuka...hehe...now he's no longer a concern...I'm not wrong...hihihihi."

None of his classmates noticed this as they were too shocked by Okta. He is the worst scum that I ever met in my life, even a trash is more appealing than him. I can't wait to meet him and turned him into mincemeat and toss it to some random lesser youkai but I'm sure even those youkai have a standard for food quality.

I was about to descend towards the abyss to follow after Okta when suddenly a bright light coming from the abyss as the memories starting to disappear.

"It seems the boy is starting to awake," I said. "Well, it's too bad that I can't see the continuation of this memories but I think that's enough for now."

"Fufu, after all, I can explore his memories again when he asleep," I said as I smiled. When suddenly I feel a portion of my power is being taken away as the memories completely disappear. "That's must be just my feeling, let's quickly get out before the boy fully awake."

I opened a gap above me before I jump into it as I thought what was the feeling just now. If he still asleep by the time I got out, maybe I should give him a morning kiss? I can't wait to see the boy's reaction, I guess he'd be fun to tease.

 **And done! This chapter took longer than I expected. Anyway, this is the first side story that I write to explain more about Okta's background as well as the origin of his abilities. Well, it may be just your typical Isekai world but hey that's not a bad idea. With this only one chapter left on Okta side story. Yes, it maybe short but more side story would come up, but every each of them would have a different POV from a different character.**

 **I don't want to write too much side stories because I feel I might screw the main story at some point and that would be bad. Let's answer some review like before.**

 **To GUEST: Thank you, I'm glad that you like it.**

 **To GamehunterMC: The next adventure would be a side story and thanks.**

 **To onie: Yes, I match the fight between Okta and Patchouli with the Memories of Phantasm to know if you guys would like it or not. I'm not sure if I'm ready to use the Spell Card battle to its fullest because I know my typing would drop to hell when they entered bullet hell. But this is only in the beginning and I will have to implement it sooner or later, whether I like it or not. It seems my eyes are betraying my hard work to clear the typo, but I will try harder next time.**

 **Anyway, that's all from me. Denliner Hakerz here and I will see you in the next chap, bye-bye.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: My First Spell Card Battle**

 **-Okta's POV-**

I rub my eyes before I open them. I let out a yawn and stretch my stiff joints as they gave me satisfying sounds. That was a good sleep. I look out the window as it's currently nighttime. I sit on my bed as I thought of something. I took out Raisen from its holster and inspect it.

I look at it as I reminiscence about my past. Raisen is the first weapon that I created. I also created various weapons to adapt to any situations but I have an attachment towards Raisen more than any of my weapons. Well, it helps me through almost any predicament I've been through so I guess it's normal for me to feel that way.

"*sigh*I still need a new weapon to fit the Spell Cards battle," I said. Raisen can't shoot any kind of projectile made of energy. It could only shoot whether a sharp bullet or non-lethal bullet. That's clearly limiting my usage because Raisen main power is physical attack when I supposed to use Danmaku which is non-lethal energy projectile in battle. "Oh right, I believe I still have the prototypes of beam weaponry. If I'm not mistaken Danmaku doesn't differ much from mana because Patchouli is a magician and I believe she uses mana for her attack, so if I change the beam into mana condensed energy that should solve the problem!"

Now that I already found the answer I quickly went to grab my blueprint books to search for the said prototypes without looking when something didn't feel right. There's a round, firm, and soft object that I grabbed. I unconsciously squeezed whatever in the world it is.

"My~ I never thought you're a bold type, boy," a sweet but majestic woman voice said, a voice he knew. I start to sweat as I turned around to face none other than the gap youkai, Yakumo Yukari. I looks at my right hand that accidentally grabbed her left chest.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-!" I said as I quickly withdraw my hand as I back a few feet away from her, almost slamming myself against the wall. She just stares at me as I don't know what to say.

"Erm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that...so...please forgive me!" I said as I bowed down, tried to apologize to her. I get too excited that I lower my guard! Now she would surely kill me by throwing me into the boundary of nowhere or erasing the boundary of my existence! I hope she won't do that. Great, now two of the probably important person in Gensokyo would target my life. Now I can say for sure...I'm totally screwed.

"Fufufu...It's okay boy, I forgive you. It's an accident after all," Yukari said. "It also partially my mistake for appearing out of nowhere."

"Really?" I said, not sure if she really forgives me.

"Why would I lie to you?" Yukari said as she stares at me with her purple eyes. "By the way. how does it feel, boy?" she gave me a mischievous smirk.

"It feels soft and firm in my pal-Wait! That's not it!" I said, earning a chuckle from the gap youkai. "A-Anyway what makes you come here?" I tried to change the subject.

"Nothing, I just want to visit you and see if you're doing well," Yukari said.

"Thanks for the concern and I'm doing well as you can see," I said before an idea popped into my mind. "Yukari, could I ask you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Yukari said.

"I want to know more about how Danmaku works here," I said. "I want to adjust my equipment if I ever got a battle. Could you tell me more about it?"

"Sure, now hear carefully because I'm not going to repeat it," Yukari said as I nodded and started to concentrate. She starts to explain the basic, same as Marisa's explanation but then we went into the detail about how it actually works. After I understand fully how to utilize Danmaku, then I ask her how Spell Cards works. Basically, you created a card that would store a considerable amount of Danmaku inside it, give it a name and how it will attack such as the pattern and etc. If it works then voila~, you get a spell card.

"By the way, boy, what are you going to do after knowing it?" Yukari said.

"I want to make suitable weapons for Danmaku battle, because you know, I can't relly on Raisen because it's an overkill when I tried it," I said.

"Isn't that good?" Yukari said.

"That's not good for me if I keep winning , who knows what kind of strong youkai that would set their eyes on me," I said. "I don't want to imagine if I have to deal with them every single day,"

"Is it because your job is a non-combat specialized?" Yukari said as I frozen when I heard that.

"How did you know about it?" I said as she gave me a playful smile. I never told anyone in this world, did she question one of my friends?

"It's easy, I manipulate the boundary of your mind and entered it," Yukari said. I sighed, she's a living cheat in this world. If she can do that, then none of my secrets would be safe in front of her abilities. It's like her abilities are the upgraded version of my Space Magic which can only interfere with the spatial aspect of the world. The Treasure Warehouse was created using this magic by the way.

"*sigh* And there goes my effort hiding it," I said. I want to avoid getting attention but instead I caught the attention one of the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo.

"Don't worry the only thing I know is your class, I was about to explore deeper but you already awake at the moment," Yukari said. Thank god! I almost thought she knew everything about my abilities, that means she only knew that I'm a Transmutation Master.

"Fyuuh~, I'm saved," I said.

"You really don't want people to know about it, huh?" Yukari said.

"Of course I do, all I want is a calm and peaceful life, nothing less, nothing more," I said before I got up and walk towards my backpack.

"What are you doing?" Yukari said.

"Searching for my blueprints book," I said before I found it. I took out a blue book with "Blueprints" written on the cover. I sit back on the bed as Yukari sat not too far from me. I opened the book as I searching for a suitable weapon.

"What's that?" Yukari said as she peeks over my shoulder.

"Oh, this? This is just my collection of blueprints," I said as I open the book. "Back when I went overboard and designed various weapons that crossed my mind, I created many blueprints of various weapons and model. I collected all of my blueprints and combined it into a book, and this is the book. I said that I want to make new weapons right? Rather than make a new one, why not just modify some of my old weapons? That's what I thought, so I'm trying to find a suitable weapons for it."

I keep flipping the page until I found a weapon that I see fit. My first prototype of the energy-powered gun type weaponry. I designed this pistol after the beam Weaponry from a certain mecha anime whose protagonist always said "Ore ga Gundam da!". It used the same principal as the anime version. When Endou was accidentally got thrown into another world with more futuristic development than Earth, I followed after him and managed to learn how to make beam weaponry in that world. Thus I went overboard and construct a real-life GN Dr*ve when I was too excited by the idea of having beam weaponry. I managed to construct 5 of them and stored 4 out of 5, safely inside the Treasure Warehouse. Where the other one go? I planted one of the Drive inside my house. Of course, I kept it a secret from my family. Now they don't have to worry about the electrical bill in the future. I know it's an overkill but hey, nothing is an overkill as a parting gift.

It's quite hard to construct them you know, I had to go to Jupiter as it can only be manufactured in the gaseous upper atmosphere of Jupiter. How did I get there? I used one of my relics to travel there and about how to breathe, I just make hand-made oxygen tanks using the Space Magic. Magic is surely convenient.

It also takes a considerable amount of time and resources just to make one. I used my best materials to construct it, some of them are rare among the rare. But after it's done, the efforts are truly worth it. Because of that I also managed to make a magic-powered version of it, that utilize ether reactor, called MN-Drive(Mana Nucleus Drive). I only used the MN-Drive as GN Drive can't be used directly by human and because if the outside world found out about it, a war could occur just to get the GN Drive. **(AN: Ether Reactor is a reactor that absorbs ether on the air to produce mana, the same way as GN Drive. I got this idea after reading some stuff.)**

Having found the suitable weapon, I stretched my hand as I took out the said weapons from the Treasure Warehouse. I took out two black-colored handguns with an under-barrel sensors attachment. Their size is about the size of a normal handgun. This is my prototype of multipurpose beam handgun.

"Is that the new weapon?" Yukari said as I nodded. "They seem weaker than the one you currently use."

"You mean Raisen? Of course, they're weaker, but at least with this, I don't have to worry anymore," I said as I smiled. I placed the handguns on the bed before I directed my palm towards it. I'm not going to hide it anymore since she already knew about it. The weakest job class, I'll show it to her.

" **Dismantle Transmutation,"** I said as my palm starts to shine, it's a skill that can be used to dismantle an item that I already created. The weapons were enveloped by light as it starts to dismantle itself into different parts. Yukari got taken aback for a seconds before she found the sight to be interesting. After a few moments both of the handgun already dismantled in front of me.

"Now, let's make a small adjustment for it," I said. I took out my working tools from the Treasure Warehouse alongside two small capsule-like reactors. It's a compressed version of the MN-Drive that I created using Compression Transmutation. It lost its abilities to produce unlimited mana but when you poured your mana into it, it could produce mana with ratio 10:1, that means it could produce 10 times more than the amount of mana you put into it. It's perfect for me because I don't have to reload while keep dodging the incoming projectiles.

I tried to pour mana into the Drive, to see if it's still working properly. The Drive starts to emit blue light as it produce enormous magic power.

"I can feel a massive magic coming from that little machine," Yukari said. "What is that?"

"This thing called MN-Drive, a reactor that will keep producing magic for a theoretically infinite period of time," I said. "Well, this is the compressed version of it, It lost the ability to produce infinite mana but at least it can produce a massive amount of mana if you poured your mana into it."

"That...is actually amazing," Yukari said. Of course, having a mana reactor that would keep constantly supply you with little need is really convenient.

"If this works, then I have to implement it into my other weapons as well," I said as I smiled. So far I only had 2 kind of weapon type, "The Railgun Series" and "The Convergence Series.". Energy-powered guns are in The Convergence Series, while Raisen is categorized as The Railgun Series since it use the same gimmick as a railgun.

"You're really like weapons huh?" Yukari said.

I shrugged my shoulder as I start working with the guns. It's quite tricky to change the beam into mana-condensed because they're both different to each other in function and form. But that's not a big problem for me who already created countless weapons. After a few minutes of adjusting, swapping some parts and planting the Drive, it finally done.

I put the gun parts back to the bed after I gave it some maintenance to keep its condition.

" **Precision Transmutation, Replica Transmutation,"** I said. I activated two skills at the same time to replicated the guns original forms with precision to avoid any malfunction on the Drive. The gun starts to regain its original form.

"It's done," I said as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. The handguns are already back to its original form. From the outer looks, there's nothing different than before but the inside are mostly new.

"I can't see any difference from before you dismantle it," Yukari said.

"Well, I like its original form," I said as I pick one of the guns. "I just changed the inner parts of it. Well, let's find out if it works."

I pointed the gun at the tree outside the window as I pull the trigger. A blue colored beam was fired from the gun as it hit the tree, causing the tree to shook greatly.

"Hmm...I can't tell if this really works," I said. "Just as I expected I need to try it on someone to see if it really working." Of course, Yukari is out of the list because I accidentally sexual harassed her and if I made her as a target, my guilty will once again pop out and as if say "You rang?". So there's no other option besides this.

"Let's try it on myself," I said as I handed her the gun. She gave me the "Are you sure?" look as I just smiled at her before she finally takes the gun.

"What if it doesn't work and it hurt you?" Yukari said.

"Don't worry about it, just shoot," I said. If it fails and I was injured, I could just drink my potion to heal it.

I stand in the middle of the room as Yukari pointing the barrel of the gun at me. Her finger starts to move before she finally pulls the trigger. The same blue beam hit me right in my stomach before I kneel down on the ground.

'It hurts! I forgot to adjust the Drive's output! Thank God I didn't try this on her.'. Did I accidentally set the Drive on Burst mode? If so, then I'm glad I picked the variable output and speed model. I can adjust its firepower and speed alongside firing-rate. Basically, a multipurpose gun. Of course, I also loaded the handgun with a considerable amount of gimmicks. It even could rival Raisen output with one of its special gimmicks.

"It seems I forgot to adjust the output," I said as I smiled wryly before I get back on my feet. "But I can safely say that it works."

"Fufufu," Yukari just chuckled.

"With this, my problems are solved," I said as I lay myself down on the bed. I won't discard Raisen just because I got a pair of a new handgun. With this new gun, I hope I could fight to my heart's content. About name...let's just name both of them, Buraitou(Thunder Dance Sword). I know it's weird, but hey, that's not a bad name right?

"I never enjoy my time with any humans as much as this except with Reimu and you," Yukari said.

"Really? That's an honor for me," I said.

"Yes, it's truly an honor for a human," Yukari said. "And now for your reward..."

'Wait...Reward?...somehow I got a bad feeling about this...' I thought.

Yukari sat next to me as her face drew closers towards me. I quickly got up and grabbed her shoulder to stop her. If I didn't stop her she would've kissed me!

"W-What are you doing, Yukari-san?" I said as my face start to turn red. I REALLY didn't expect her to do that!

"Giving you a reward for your hard work," Yukari said. "Doesn't boys like to be rewarded when they worked hard? I heard the boys in outside world are like that."

"Not that kind of reward!" I said. "And I didn't ask for any reward either!"

"I'm guessing that you're the shy type, so I have to be the one who took the initiative, right?" Yukari said as she smiled in a mischievous manner. She's teasing me! She's clearly teasing me!

"Please stop teasing me," I said as I sweatdropped.

"Fufufu, if you say so," Yukari said. I thought getting teased by girls is Endou's attribute, but it seems I also have it.

"Don't you need to go home?" I said. "It's already late, you know." I pointed out the window. The moon is already in its highest position as we are speaking.

"It seems I got carried away and forgot about the time," Yukari said. She got off the bed and create a gap using her hand. She was about to enter the gap when she suddenly remembers something and turned to me.

"I'll visit you to explore your memories again sometime, Okta," Yukari said as she smiled before she went inside the gap and disappear.

"*sigh*That's an invasion of privacy," I said. Is every elder youkai are like her? If so then I have to start thinking to protect my privacy from them. Well, I can put a barrier in my own mind with my magic but I wonder if her power could overcome that barrier.

"Now then, Reimu is probably already asleep by now," I said as I stretched my arms before my stomach starts to grumble. "I'm hungry. Let's cook some foods."

After I safely stored Buraitou inside the holsters that I just took from the Treasure Warehouse, I put Buraitou beside Raisen. I opened the door before closing it back as I walk towards the kitchen to cook some instant food because it's already late and I want to rest my body. It hasn't been that long since I woke up and I already want to sleep. What a lazy person I am.

As I walk past the living room, I saw Reimu sitting inside the living room while she playing with the kitten. She wears the same pajama from before with her hair left loose.

"You're still awake Reimu?" I said as the Miko turned her gaze towards me.

"Of course I'm still awake," Reimu said. "It's still too early for me to sleep."

I sat across her as the kitten saw me and coming towards me. It rubs its head against my hand as I pet it.

"Hey, I want to ask you something," Reimu said.

"What is it?" I said.

"Have you decided yet whether or not you're going to stay?" Reimu said.

"No, not yet," I said. "I'm sure you know that I have a family in outside world but I'm sure they won't mind if I stay here, it just..."

"It just?" Reimu said.

"Well, how should I say this..." I said as I rub the back of my head. "After having traveled around the world a lot, I lost my sense to live as a permanent resident of a place. So, it's kind of weird for me to stay permanently at a place."

"That's quite understandable from you," Reimu said.

"But still, there are many places in Gensokyo that I haven't visit yet," I said. "If I don't want to stay here permanently, at least I can ensure you that I will stay in here until I already explored the entirety of Gensokyo." I smiled at her. "I can't let this opportunity to explore the unknown land to pass by."

"I guess you'd say that," Reimu said as she chuckled. "But let me say this first, you probably can't visit all of the places here because of some dangerous youkai that may harm you. So don't get your hopes too high."

"You got it," I said. I can't take back what I said, I have to explore as many as I can. Just you wait, I will be the first human to explore the entirety of Gensokyo!

"By the way, I heard a loud voice not too long ago, was that you?" Reimu said.

"Erm...yes, that was me," I said. "Is there anything wrong with it?"

"No..it just, I felt Yukari's presence along with yours," Reimu said. What? She can feel presence? That's new.

"Oh...yeah, she was here not too long ago," I said, trying to hide it is pointless so let's just be honest. "But she already went home."

"Well, figures," Reimus said. "Why did she came here?"

"She said, she just wants to visit me and see if I'm doing well," I said. "We conversate about things while she helps me tried my new weapons." I don't want to tell her about my accident with Yukari since I'm sure I would get a heavenly punishment from the Miko and that wouldn't be good.

"You got new weapons?" Reimu said.

"Yes, after my fight with Patchouli-san and her assistant, it seems my current partner isn't suited for Danmaku battle since it can only inflict physical damage so I added two new smaller weapon that fires mana-condensed beam," I said. "So I don't have to worry about hurting them."

"Really? You were doing that because you're worried about hurting them?" Reimu said.

"Yeah, I want to avoid hurting others as much as I can," I said. "Of course I know how to get serious so don't worry about it."

"It's too bad I can't see how you fight," Reimu said. "I want to see how human from outside world fight."

"Trust me, it's nothing compared to how you and Marisa fought the duo young girls from the mansion," I said. "Besides there's nothing unusual in how I fought, I just keep running while firing at them, simple."

"Isn't that the same as me? I believe you don't a Spell Card in your possession?" Reimu said as I nodded.

"Then should we try to make one?" Reimu said. "For security purpose, if you want to stay here."

"That sounds great," I said. Finally, I have the chance to create a Spell Card.

"I will teach you how, after that, I believe you could make one by yourself," Reimu said.

"Okay," I said. I finally about to make my own Spell Card, I can't wait to see it.

"Do you have anything that can be used as a catalyst?" Reimu said.

"Catalyst, huh?...Wait for a second," I said as I open the Treasure Warehouse. I tried to search any items that could act as a catalyst for the Spell Cards. I keep searching inside the Warehouse until I found an item that suitable for a Spell Card.

I took out a piece of transparent blue crystal that emits blue light. This is a magic stone that I acquired from a demonic beast from my "trip" to another world.

"Is this enough?" I said as Reimu just facepalmed.

"I said a card, not a chunk of transparent blue stone that emits magic power," Reimu said. Oops, I forgot that she doesn't know about my job.

I placed the stone on the table as I directed my palm towards it and activated my skills. Let's see what's her reaction towards this.

" **Transmute,"** I said as I transmute the transparent blue stone into a card that's about the same size as a Tarot Card. Reimu widen her eyes as she saw this, her face is pretty funny when she gets surprised. After a few seconds, the card is done. "Hmm...as I expected the quality of the stone is good enough become a card."

"This isn't in the level of good anymore," Reimu said as she picks the card. "I've never seen something like this, where did you get it?"

"Just a souvenir from one of my trip," I said.

"Yeah a souvenir, that emitted some strange magic," Reimu said, unsure of my answer. "I don't even want to ask how you transformed it into a card. You'll probably answer it with "It's just one of my skills," ."

"Well, I can't deny that one," I said.

"But this thing might be the best catalyst for Spell Card because this could contain a massive amount of Danmaku that's needed to activate one's card," Reimu said.

"That's great," I said. "Now how do I make a Spell Card?" I took the card from Reimu's hand and inspect it more closely. Now my problem with the catalyst is done, let's continue to the next phase.

"Try to describe how your move works then name it, something that holds meaning and beautiful to others," Reimu said as I nodded. "I usually do it with a piece of paper, so I don't know how to works with this."

"I see...It's okay I already grasp the basic," I said. Something that beautiful and holds a meaning, huh?

I carve a magic formula on the cards since it would be easier than writing on it, let's just hope this works. Because Spell Card battle isn't mean to kill each other I need an attack that suits my need in this world where everything is possible. Fortunately, I got the perfect move for my first Spell Card. After I done carving the magic formula, I imagined how my attack works before deciding to name it.

"About the name..." I said, wondering about the name. "Let's go with, Concept Magic: My World."

"Concept Magic?" Reimu said.

"It's a special magic that I found suitable for my fighting style," I said. About what a Concept Magic is, let's keep it for another day. Suddenly, the cards shined for a few moments before the light went down.

"Great, now you got your own Spell Card, congratulation," Reimu said.

"Thanks, that was really simple," I said.

" So you carve a magic formula instead of writing on it...I guess that's also another way to create it," Reimu said. "How's the Card works?"

"That's a secret because this is my last resort if I ever got involved in any unwanted conflict or pinch," I said as she pouted at me. Her pouting face is really cute, to be honest. But really, I don't want to reveal my trump card yet.

"Hoho~, getting a little cocky, I see," Reimu said before she materializes her Spell Card out of nowhere. Oh boy, this can't be good.

"I challenge you to a Spell Card battle!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Can I decline it?" I said.

"Nope, you can't," The Miko said.

An immediate battle after I created my Card? I sighed, such a misfortune. But the good thing is, she challenged me so I can decide the rule. So I have the upper hand in this battle.

"1 Card since I only have 1, whoever breaks first win," I said. Did I mention that you also can break your opponent's card in Spell Card battle? It seems when we use our Spell Card, some sort of a barrier will protect us from the incoming Danmaku until it breaks. You can also break your enemies barrier to cancel their Spell Card.

"1 Card is all I need to defeat you," Reimu said, confidently. I smiled as we stepped outside with Reimu still in her pajamas. The kitten is watching us from the veranda as it sits there, peacefully. Even in the night where there's no light, the moon provides us with enough light to be able to see our surrounding. Such a beautiful, cloudless night.

"Don't you need to change?" I said.

"There's no need for that," Reimu said. "This battle will be quick."

"Well, if you say so," I said. I hold my freshly made Spell Card in my right hand. I left Buraitou and Raisen back in my room, so this Card will be the one to decide our battle.

"If I win you have to explain to me about your Card," Reimu said.

"And if I win?" I said.

"You can ask me anything, just once," Reimu said as she smiled. That's really tempting, coming from a cute girl like her. I'm sure 9 out of 10 men would gladly accept it, but not for me.

"Hee~, That's sure tempting Miko-san," I said before I smiling."That's dangerous you know. A girl shouldn't say something like that. What would happen if I request something bad?"

Her face turns beet red as she understands what I mean.

"T-Then I will have to beat you to a pulp!" Reimu said, flustered.

"Don't worry I won't," I said. "I hope you're ready to fulfill my request."

"We'll see who's going to lose," Reimu said. "Are you ready?"

"Anytime you want," I said.

"Then let's start!" Reimu said as she activated her Spell Card. I could feel a tremendous magic power gushing out from her Card. A magic membrane starts to envelop Reimu as she finally released her attack.

" **Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal!"** Reimu exclaimed as 8 rainbow colored balls appeared in the air as they coming towards me. If I got hit by that, I will lose. This is probably her best Card.

Let's hope my Card works as I expect. I unconsciously smiled before I activated my own Spell Card. Take this! The realization of my will! My World!

" **Concept Magic: My World,"** I said. My body is covered by a magic membrane just like Reimu. My Spell Card starts to glow before it sends out a magic wave towards the surrounding. Just before the rainbow colored balls was about to hit me when suddenly all of the rainbow balls disappear back into nothing as they touch the wave emitted from my Card. Our magic membrane broke at the same time, signaling that both of our Spell Card is broke. Our battle is over.

Reimu just stood there, dumbfounded by what just happened. I look at my Spell Card. It works just as I wanted.

"Well, I'm glad it worked," I said as I put the Spell Card in my pocket. "It's a draw, Reimu."

"W-W-What was that!?" Reimu said as she runs towards me before grabbing my collars. "What the hell was that? How are you capable of breaking my Spell Card!? Didn't you just make that Card? What the heck with that Card!?"

She's not grabbing my collars! She's trying to suffocate me!

'Help, help, too tight! I can't breathe. Must, break, free!' I finally managed to release her grip on my collar as I panting for air.

"Jeez...calm down you almost suffocate me," I said. Is breaking her Spell Card is really that big of a deal? Maybe I should re-Transmute my Spell Card back to its original form and work again. Please don't tell me, she never gets defeated in a Spell Card battle? If so then I might've screwed up.

"S-Sorry," Reimu said, recomposing herself. "I was just too surprised."

"It's okay, I understand it," I said, well it's partly my fault here.

"Explain it," Reimu demanded as she staring at me with her crimson eyes.

"*Sigh* Alright..." I said. "You said that I have to create a Card that had both meaning and elegance on it right? Then I created the Card that contains a concept of my world, to materialize my world into reality."

She thought for a while before she realized what I mean. She knew what kind of person I am, so I'm sure she would catch my mean.

"Now that you mention it, don't tell me...with what you mean by materializing your world into reality is to...erase any attack?" Reimu said. "How can that Card exist? Isn't that a cheat Card!?"

Well, aren't you the maker of the Spell Card battle? If you don't know, then how could I even know about it in the first place?

"That's actually half true," I said. "What I want is a calm and peaceful life, to materialize my world into reality mean that everything that I saw as an abnormality in my life would be erased. To make my life calm and peaceful. The reason why my Card broke not just yours but also itself is that I see Spell Cards as an abnormality and I want to erase it. Well, I can't erase the Spell Cards, just the attack that's contained within the Card, even my own."

"So you mean that it's not a Card that will grant "Absolute Win," but instead a Card that contains the "Absolute Draw," ?" Reimu said.

"That's correct," I said. I know how stupid that sounds but that's the way that I like. "It would be problematic to win against each battle that might come in the future but I don't want to lose either, so the answer is simple... why don't I just make the battle draw? No one win and no one lose, a truly win-win situation. That's the realization of my world. The meaning of My World."

"That's..." Reimu said. She probably couldn't believe my explanation.

"Unbelievable? I got that a lot," I said. This Card represents the world that I want, there's a limitation to how much could I materialize my world in my current state.

"But does that mean you'll never able to win a battle?" Reimu said.

"Well, I never intended to partake in any battle anyway, if I don't see it fit or when someone challenges me and I have to accept it, like you did," I said. "The one who gets challenged could set the rule right? Then I just stick with my one Card rule and draw every single battle."

"Still, that's quite amazing, for you to make a Card like that," Reimu said.

"But of course, my Card also has its own disadvantage," I said.

"Disadvantage?" Reimu said.

"Say, what happened if I use my Card when my opponent didn't? I said.

She thought again for a few moments before she understands what I mean.

"Does that mean, your Card will only break itself?" Reimu said.

"That's correct," I said. "As you see, if I want to win then I have to not use the Card because of the rule that I'd set and the Card effect that clashed against each other. My opponent just needs to simply overpower me with their Danmaku while not using their Card and as you said, there are many youkai that are beyond my power. So the chances that I'm going to lose a battle is high."

"So that's why you said that it's a last resort in battle," Reimu said. "Great power comes with great risk huh?"

"I probably add new Spell Card in the future to cover for this weakness, but for now this will do it," I said.

"Please don't, you probably make another unbelievable Card that'd crumble the balance of battle," Reimu said.

"That's rude you know, I would never do that," I said. "Isn't calm and peaceful are my liking? I dislike unnecessary fight, and would only fight when I need to."

"Now let's get inside," I said. "It's getting colder."

"Umm," Reimu said before we walk towards the house.

I'm sorry Reimu, I lied about the true power of my Spell Card. Well, actually half of it is true, but I will keep it as a secret until someone found out about it. Now then, I wonder what kind of life I'd experience here?

Growll~~~*

As I thought, sounds of stomach grumbling reached my ears. I look at the source of the sounds and standing there is Reimu. Her face is red from the embarrassment, having her stomach growled.

"Do you want to eat?" I said.

"U-Umm," Reimu muttered.

"Then let's go inside, I'll cook," I said. Reimu said nothing as she hastens her pace to the house with me following after her as the kitten welcomed us with its meow.

 **Done! Fyuhh, finally. I actually wanted to post this chapter yesterday but I decided to re-check it again to avoid some typo and errors. I decided to add some weapons and a Spell Card for him to be able to fight properly. About his Spell Card, what do you think about it? Is it too OP? If so then you might find its true ability to be too OP when I reveal it but let's keep it as a secret for now.**

 **Anyway, it's done and out! I need to rest for a while, probably around a day or two. Let's answer some review like always.**

 **To Roxses7299: Yeah, I get my inspiration to start this fanfic from that Novel, I actually wanted for Okta to be a Swordmaster or Sage but then I thought a Transmutation Master is cooler so I change it and don't worry he won't be an emo. How could a carefree, friendly and easygoing person like him be an emo?**

 **To GamehunterMC: Well, sorry about that but I need to do that to explain some of his backgrounds.**

 **To Momotaros Hawking: Ah, it seems my eyes are really a traitor and thanks for pointing it out, I already fixed it. Thanks for the praise.**

 **Yup, I think that's all from me. Denliner Hakerz here and I will see you in the next chap, bye-bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Goodbye My Peaceful Life**

* * *

 **-3rd POV-**

 **-Unknown Location-**

In a middle of the night, a young girl is watching the moon from the window of her room. Her figure looking would captivate any men who saw her. The identity of the girl is none other than Sakurai Okta's childhood friend, Taniguchi Shizuka. She let out a sigh as she watches the moon.

"I wonder where he is now, he didn't contact me at all," Shizuka said. It's been two years since they left 'that' world and returned to Earth. Of course, their power also stays with them. It's all thanks to Okta, that they can go home safely.

"He never calls me since the graduation day and just left without saying a word," Shizuka said. Ever since he returned from the Abyss, he became a little unrestrained and straightforward than before. Sometimes, he even addresses her as 'Aho-Yuusha' but there are also parts of him that didn't change. "Well, I don't care about that dummy, he always left us to our own when we solved another world problem. Why should I care for him!" she shouted a little.

But nevertheless, he always came when they need him the most. Their group consisting of her, Endou, Hiiro, Arata, and Akiko were constants subject of being summoned to another world. After they return to Earth, they thought that it was the end and they could return to their former life but they were wrong. The existence known as gods apparently set their eye on them and yes, they've met gods before.

Their achievement has reached the gods' ears, even goddess from another world, asking for their help to solve their world problem since they couldn't interfere with human directly. There are times when they couldn't handle it on their own and need help. If they ever need any help, he will always come.

His motto is calm and peaceful life, but if someone he knew needed help, he wouldn't hesitate to throw himself into trouble no matter how big it is. The power he posses is enormous, he even surpassed her, the Hero. It wasn't something that he had from the beginning. "Incompetent", "Good-for-nothing", while being told such things, he crawled up from the bottom and obtained it. .…Literally, what he obtained at the end was determination and resolution. Not In order to defeat a god, nor save the world. It's much simpler, it's for those who are close to him….It's completely different from them who "because we can, we will". That's why, even if he's being told "because you can, then do it", he won't easily nod and agree with it. Because he didn't obtain power for that purpose if he looks the other way and loses his most important things then he'd obtain nothing out of it.

"If he wants to go, he could've asked me...I would gladly go with him," Shizuka muttered. "But then doesn't that mean that...it will be only two of us?". She thought about it as her face become red. She quickly shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts before quickly get into the bed and sleep with a big smile on her face. It seems she would have a nice dream tonight.

Meanwhile on the other place...

* * *

 **-Okta's POV-**

"Uohhhhhhhh!" I shouted before I added more power to the mana-powered three-stage Spear-Drill, Shippu(Gale Blade) as the drill spins faster, creating a deeper hole than before. If you wonder what am I doing, let me take you to the past not too long ago, to know what happened.

 ***Flashback***

" _*Sigh* as I expected, I need a job," I said as I look at my near-empty wallet.I forgot to take my money from the ATM machine. Well, not actually forgot because I was planned to do it at the station before I got stranded here._

" _If only there's guild here, where I can take request and get money from it," I said as I dropped my entire weight on the park bench._

" _But wait...I believe there's something similar here that Reimu told me before," I said. She said, 'If you need money, you could find a job or take the request from the village request board which is located near the village main square' If I remember correctly._

" _Let's give it a try," I said as I jolted from my seat and proceed towards the village main square._

 _After a couple minutes of walking, I finally arrived at the place. There's a huge board filled with various paper attached to it. There's a table near the board that occupied by an old man, around 50-60 years old, I think. He was doing his job, giving the stamp to the papers before he separated them into two stacks._

" _Excuse me, is this the place where I can take requests from the villager?" I asked the old man._

" _Yes, this is the place, are you an outsider?" The old man said._

" _Yes, I just arrived here not too long ago," I said. "I want to accept some request that I could fulfill to get some money."_

" _It's quite rare for a newcomer like you to come here, feel free to take a look at the requests on the board," the old man said, pointing at the board. "If you find a request that is within your abilities, you could pull the paper and bring it here."_

" _I understand," I said. I walk towards the board and check all of the requests. There are various requests posted here ranging from lost pets to youkai extermination. I'll leave youkai extermination to the experts since I'm a newbie in that field. I keep scanning through the numerous request until I found something that catches my attention._

" _Need a help, building a new well for the village," I read the paper content. The payment is pretty decent for a one-time job. Maybe because searching for water outside the village is dangerous, so a nearby water supplies are precious for them. Including the wells._

 _I don't have proper construction tools, but fortunately, I got the right weapon for are considered as tools, right? I picked the paper from the board to accept the request._

" _I would like to take this request," I said before I give the paper to him._

" _This request?" the old man asked before I nodded. He smiled before giving a stamp to the paper."Very well, the construction starts today, you can proceed to the location and after you fulfill the request, come back here to get your reward."_

" _Thank you, I'll take my leave now," I said before I bowed a little and leave towards the location but not before he stopped me._

" _Wait, boy, I forgot to ask your name," the elder said._

" _Ah, I also forgot, I'm sorry about that," I smiled wryly.I was too focused to get this job done already and go home._

" _So what's your name?" the elder asked._

" _It's Okta, Okta the Digger," I said as I give him my thumb that's how the person whose drill pierces the Earth was born. Just kidding._

 ***Flashback End***

And that's how I got myself a temporary job. Meanwhile, I'm still...

"Giga. Drill. Breaaaakkkk!" I shouted as I poured more power to Shippu.

Drilling a hole for the well. Luckily I only need to dig one hole. Usually, it would take hours to dig deep enough until you can reach an underwater river. I could've used Transmutation to create it but isn't this is more fun?

After all, I need to train myself with Shippu anyway. I created it not too long ago when I mined some special ores in another world. The hardness of that ores is amazing, so I had to use some special method to mined it and that's how I come up with this Drill-Spear. I usually use this weapon to drill through hard-shelled monsters, I can also launch this spear as a projectile using a special weapon that could penetrate even the hardest ore that's harder than diamond.

But of course in my current state, I only could utilize 10 percent of its true power but that's enough to make a hole on the ground. I sighed, being limited is troublesome sometimes.

Before I drilled the ground, I tried to find an underwater river because it's how we build a well in my country. Using Perception to enhance my hearing senses and listen carefully to the sound of flowing water. Surprisingly, I found a pretty large one not too far from the construction site so I talk with the one who posted the request and we agreed to shift the site a little. After that I took out Shippu, surprising them before I told them to stand back and start drilling. A one-time job with a decent pay. If we have to use normal mean it would take hours, I want to get this done as soon as possible.

After a few minutes of drilling and shouting some nonsense because I want, I finally finished drilling the hole. Now I just need to leave it for the expert to do the rest. I use Air Walk to jump out of the hole after I return Shippu into the Treasure Warehouse.

After I dust the dirt off my clothes, the client who posted the request walk towards me. He's a middle-aged man with traditional Japanese work clothes from the Edo era.

"Hyahh, you saved us, boy," the client said. "It usually takes hours just to dig the hole but with that strange machinery of yours, it takes even less than an hour."

"Thank you for the praise, I know that nearby water supplies are important for the village," I said.

"Well, that's actually true. With lesser youkai out there preying on human, we can't leave the village without fearing the danger," the client said. "Thankfully we got some good youkai exterminator for that but still, there's some dangerous youkai like the youkai from the Garden of Sun."

Garden of Sun, huh? That place seems interesting. But of course, the youkai part sounds like a big problem. Even if I want to go there, Reimu would probably be mad at me. But I'm sure sooner or later I would be able to go there.

"Now then I shall take my leave," I bowed down before I left the site as the client went back to work.

"Fyuhh, after this let's go back to the shrine," I said. "My stomach can't hold it any longer."

After a couple minutes, I arrived at the request board and go straight to the receptionist. The old man look at me, confused.

"What is it, boy? You can't find the site?" the old man said.

"No, it's not that, I want to report the clearance of the request," I said as I handed him the paper with the proof that client gave to me.

"It hasn't been an hour and you already finish the job that would usually take hours," the old man said. "I'm impressed, the village could use an excellent person like you. Have you considered getting a permanent job here? I know a good place with nice payment, consider this as an extra reward."

"Thank you but I have to refuse, I already satisfied with my current condition but I will consider getting one in the future," I said. Maybe I should open a shop here? Well, I could be a Blacksmith or an Alchemist with my abilities and I could hire a worker to assist me. A youkai one would be good, I like the difference. You know what? I'd do it after I found a suitable place to set my camp without worrying about my stuff getting stolen. I can't wait to build my own shop here, it's been a long time since last time I set one before.

"I see...if you ever change your mind, just ask me," the old man said. "Anyway, here's your reward," He handed me a bag full of money. I forgot that they still use the old money here.

"Thank you. I will be leaving now, see you again next time," I said as I gave him a light bow before I left the place.

I store the money in the Treasure Warehouse as I set my destination to the Shrine. My plan for today is to find a place to set a camp. I already listed a few possibilities with the help of Reimu, along with their merit and demerit. After some debate with Reimu, I decided to stay outside the Human Village, even though she clearly against it. About where? I'm sure you know it already, I visited it once before.

"But still, I still have to face Hime-sama in the future huh?" I sighed. I already promised with Reisen-san to visit Eientei next time, but the possibility of Hime-sama trying to kill me still bothers me. Moreover, the moment I decided to go there I would be in the enemy territory without any ally to rely on.

"Let's hope Hime-sama didn't invite me anytime soon," I said.

* * *

 **-Hakurei Shrine-**

"I hope I don't disturb you, but...Kaguya-sama wants to re-invite you to Eientei, Okta-san," The bunny-eared with light-purple hair said.

After I arrived at the Shrine, Reimu invites me to a tea talk, just like the usual. Then I packed my things to move out of her house. I decided to stay at the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. Why? Because people tend to get lost there and the possibilities of my things getting stolen are smaller than other places, even the human village. I know it's a place filled with youkai, but I'm sure they would stay away because of my future-neighbor. Who? You'll see.

I parted with her and promised to visit her Shrine regularly before I left the Shrine. Just as I arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Reisen suddenly appeared in front of me and re-invites me to Eientei. Re-invites me to my impending doom, I know it's coming but I don't think it would be this soon. I'm sure Hime-sama will shower me with Danmaku, the moment I set my foot there.

I sighed. I knew this day would come. It's just the matter of time until I have to face Hime-sama. Even though a part of me is happy that I finally able to visit there, another part of me still wants to live. I wonder if my current limited state could defeat Hime-sama. Well, let's just stop thinking and face the problem when it comes.

"I understand, I'm heading there too so I guess I could accept it," I said as the bunny girl smiled.

"Then please follow me," Reisen said as she turns her back and starts walking with me following after her. Let's visit Hime-sama first before I set my camp. I also need to say hello to my to-be neighbor. I have a feeling that she wouldn't happy to see me. Well, there's the case in the forest before and I'm sure Reisen already told her about the things yesterday.

We walk past the village and goes straight into the Bamboo Forest.

"By the way, Okta-sama, when did you meet Kaguya-sama?" Reisen said.

"Don't call me –sama, just Okta is fine," I said.

"It would be rude of me to not use honorific to Kaguya-sama guest," Reisen said.

"I don't like formalities," I said.

"Then Okta-san, mind answering my question earlier?" Reisen asked me.

"Well, I just happened to met her at Eientei and survived her sure-human-kill Danmaku," I said.

"Ehh!? You blocked it!?" Reisen shouted.

"Not completely, but yes I blocked it," I said.

"You're amazing for a human," Reisen said. "But that would be enough for Kaguya-sama to set her eyes on a human like you, there must be another reason. I wonder what do you-GYAHH."

Suddenly Reisen fell into a hole that was covered in leaves, a trap. I don't know who made this, but he/she has experiences making this kind of trap from what I can see.

"Are you okay, Reisen-san?" I said as I stretched my hand to help her out of the hole.

"I'm okay, it's just a friend of mine who likes pranks," Reisen said, dusting the dirt off her clothes. "She always makes this kind of trap to prank me which I don't like at all but this also means, we're close to Eientei, let's hurry, Kaguya-sama is waiting for us."

"Okay," I said as we resumed our walk. She sure has it hard. But still, a rabbit youkai huh? She reminds me of Reisha, Endou's girlfriend. She was one of my travel party when I first got into another world. Then because of some incident, she met Endou and slowly but surely they fell in love with each other. While I'm trying to solve our problem, how dare he get a girlfriend before I do. But still, nevertheless, I'm happy that both of my friends finally found their lovers.

As we walk further, I found some trap in front of us. I assume they're made by the same person. In fact, I feel a presence not too far from here so she probably watching us. Let's play with her a little. I smiled as I activated Transmutation and transmute the traps back into normal.

We passed the traps like it was nothing, surprising the maker. She comes out of her hiding and tries to step into the trap. I transmuted it back into a hole thus trapping the maker by her own trap. The maker stomped the ground out of anger. I laugh a little before Reisen noticed it.

"Is there's anything wrong?" Reisen asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong," I said.

Just when we passed the last trap an explosion occurred not too far from us or to be more exact in front of us. We blinked a few times before we look at the source of it.

Two girls, black-haired and ivory-haired, facing each other in a battle while throwing Danmaku at each other while sometimes goes for the physical attacks. The moment I saw them, I already know who they are.

"Do they always do that?" I whispered to Reisen.

"*Sigh* Yes, this is their daily routine, beating each other to death," Reisen said. "We have to wait until Kaguya-sama and Mokou were done or we will get caught in their fight."

"I see...want some sweets?" I said, taking out some sweets out of my backpack.

"You don't want to stop them?" Reisen said.

"I'm still a human, I'm different from them who are immortals," I said as I open the bag of sweets before I eat one and offer it to Reisen. "Just one blow from them and I could be in hospitals for months."

Reisen gives me an understanding nod before we proceed to eat the sweets while watching the duo battling each other. If I have to describe how they fight, it would be a fight between a mage(Hime-sama) and a magic fist-fighter(Mokou) in a magic duel. The mage trying to keep their distance but the fist-fighter keeps closing in while throwing fists or Danmaku, even though the fight is supposed to be a magic duel.

"It tastes good," Reisen said as she happily eats the sweets.

"I just found a good sweets shop that's managed by an outsider, if you want I could give you the address," I said.

"Yes~, please give me," Reisen said.

"By the way, Reisen-san, are you a youkai rabbit?" I asked.

"Well, you could say so I guess," Reisen said. "I'm a Moon Rabbit that escapes from the moon long ago because of war."

"Ho~, Moon Rabbit, huh? So that means there's more of you up there," I said before her face turned into that "Crap, my mouth slipped!" kind of face.

"Y-Yes, but you probably couldn't meet one because of various reasons," Reisen said.

"Various reasons huh?" I said. I've been in Jupiter before. Well, another world Jupiter but if I can reach there then the moon would be a piece of cake right? Maybe I should added moon to my list. Should I ask Endou and Reisha to come with me? I'm sure Reisha would happy to meet another Rabbitman tribe.

We keep conversating until they finally stopped. Both of them are panting with their hands on their knees.

"It's time to end this Kaguya!" Mokou shouted. It seems they haven't noticed our presence yet.

"That's should be my line, you pyromaniac," Kaguya said.

They quickly return to their stance as they summon a card. It's without a doubt a Spell Card and a powerful one. Their cards start to emit light, signaling that they're ready to deliver their respective killer-move.

"Uwahh, at this rate we're going to get caught by it," I said.

"W-What should I do!?" Reisen panicked.

"Calm down and let me handle it, just sit and enjoy the sweets," I said as I got up and took out my Spell Card. I walk closer to them while keeping the card in my hand.

"Take this, you moon-bitch!" Mokou shouted. **"Immortal 'Fire Bird-Flying Phoenix'!"**

"Right back at you!" Kaguya yelled. **"Impossible Request 'Jewel from the Dragon's Neck -Five-Colored Shots-'!"**

A pair of wings, made of fire formed on Mokou back as she summons a giant phoenix. While Kaguya summons branch with 5 colored jewels that fires 5 Danmaku at different colors from each of them.

"Okay~, let's stop there you girls," I said as I lifted the card to the air and activated it. **"Concept Magic: My World."**

As my Spell Card shine, all of the attacks disappear into thin air before our Spell Card broke at the same time. They both surprised at the turn of events and quickly turn their gaze to me.

""You!?"" They both yelled at the same time as I closed my ears.

"Jeez, keep your voice down, it's hurting my ears," I said. I put the Card back inside my pocket.

"What are you doing here!?" Mokou shouted.

"You could ask the Hime-sama there for better detail," I said while pointing at Hime-sama.

Mokou averted her gaze to Hime-sama before Hime-sama gave her a mischievous smile. I have a bad feeling about this.

"I see...so you finally set your mind after being captivated by my beauty huh?" Hime-sama said. "But unfortunately you have to clear my request first."

"WHAT!?" Mokou shouted. "You want to propose her!? Are you out of your mind!?"

Kaguya is laughing while Mokou seems panic for unknown reasons. I sighed, I should've picked my words carefully.

I flicked both Mokou and Kaguya's forehead as Reisen's face went pale.

""Ouch!"" Both of them yelled as they hold their forehead.

"There's no way, I want to propose the girl who wanted to kill me, I'm not that stupid," I said. "Besides I prefer Ivory-haired girl over black-haired ."

As soon as I said that Mokou's face turns beet red from the embarrassment before she hides them using her bangs. I smiled to myself.

"What a brute, using violent on a fragile girl like me," Kaguya said.

"Yeah, the fragile girl that could kill people without hesitation," I said in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway, what do you want with inviting me to your mansion?"

"Oh, so you finally accept it, I thought Reisen would fail again," Kaguya said. "Where's my little rabbit by the way?"

"I-I'm here Kaguya-sama," Reisen said as she stands beside me.

"Good job, Reisen," Kaguya said.

"Thank you, Kaguya-sama," Reisen said as her rabbit ear go *pyon pyon*, signaling how happy she is. **(AN: *pyon* the sfx in anime when some rabbit-eared character moves their rabbit ear.)**

"Let's hurry to the mansion," Kaguya said. "I don't want to waste my time here."

'Then why are you here in the first place,' I want to retort her but I hold myself. Meanwhile, Mokou still lost in her own world. While Hime-sama and Reisen went ahead, I walk towards Mokou.

"Hey, Mokou-san, we're leaving," I said. I shake her a few times.

"A-Ah, right, see you lat- Wait! That's not it!" Mokou yelled. "Are you forgot that she tried to kill you once?"

"Of course I remember, I'm not an idiot," I said. "There's no way I would go into the enemy's territory without the confidence to protect my own life."

"Even so, there's her loyal assistant and another rabbit there," Mokou said.

"Not a problem for me, after all, I did my preparation," I signaled to Raisen on my right thigh and Buraitou on my lower back. Yes, I know that having three guns is an overkill when you only can use two. Just consider Raisen as a grenade and Buraitou as side firearms.

"You added two more?" Mokou said.

"Yeah, they're specially made for Danmaku battle so it's not lethal," I said. "And I don't have to worry about hurting them while I go all out," I smiled.

"Are you a devil?" Mokou said.

"Say the one who beating other people in Danmaku battle with their fists," I said. "Anyway, do you want to come with me?"

"*Sigh* It can't be helped, Okay I'll come with you," Mokou said. "I can't leave a fool like you alone there or I'll get scold by Reine again."

After that, we start walking towards the Eientei.

* * *

 **It's done! After so many delays, I finally managed to finish it. I would upload a little late for the next chapter since I'm still in exam period and my parents forbid me from touching my laptop. Heheheh, they underestimated the should of an FF writer so I managed to sneak in the night and finished it.** **I couldn't describe how the attacks work just like in the game, sorry about that. If you know a website or something that could help me describe their Spell Card better that would be helpful. This is mainly the reason why I haven't implanted the Spell Card rule perfectly in the fight.** **Anyway, let's answer some review.**

 **To oniebancale: I assume that onie is you so I'm going to answer both of your reviews. Yes, I've heard of it before but I never played it. I actually got the name from one of the Rider from Kamen Rider Blade and thank you, I'm glad that I'm improving in writing but please don't set your hopes too high on me, I'm still learning and could make a mistake.**

 **To Guest(1): Transmutation Master could be a broken class in another world because he could create almost anything he wants with the right material and about the enchantment, of course, I'll have to limit it because you know, enchantment is like a chemical substance. Adding too much may cause another reaction, sometimes good, sometimes bad. So I probably need to limit it and if you asked if Okta could enchant his equipment, yes he can. I can't wait to see your reaction if you know what kind of enchantment he put in his clothes.**

 **To The Ruins: Thank you for your review, it helps me a lot. I know this story is kind of cliche, but I hope you enjoy it. The story hasn't done yet, but I probably need to re-arrange my upload schedule because of my upcoming colleague.**

 **To World Invaders: Try to check your LN or WN list, you may have read something similar in that literature.**

 **To Derago: Yes this story takes place before EoSD, well, it actually the chapter that you read because the latest chapter already passed it and of course Eirin knew about healing potion but not the kind that could heal an injury in a matter of seconds, she probably already made some but never expect the human to be able to make it.**

 **That's all for the review and from me. Leave a review if you feel like it, it helps me improve the story and my questionable writing or English. Denliner Hakerz here and I will see you in the next chap. Bye-bye.**


	10. Extra Chapter

**Extra Chapter: Main Character Profile**

* * *

 **The Wandering Outsider  
Sakurai Okta**

* * *

 **Occupation: Currently Nothing  
Threat Level: Low  
Friendship Level: High  
Ability: Discharge Electricity (*1)  
Main Place of Activity: Hakurei Shrine and The Human Village**

* * *

An outsider who adjusted his new life quite easily unlike any other outsiders. He's friendly to both human and youkai. A human with a special ability (*2), It seems his ability doesn't come from when he was born but because of a special accident that nobody knows how. A human that seems to avoid any attention even though his efforts are in vain.

He always wears his trademark black jacket with yellow trimmings and white lines on it. He also in possession of a weapon called 'gun' from the outside world (*3) (*4). He also carries his backpack around because he doesn't have a residence. He said he don't want a permanent residence because he could leave anytime.

He often helps the Hakurei Shrine Miko for the time being as a gratitude for letting him stay at the shrine. His cooking already got an approval from the Miko. He also knew countless recipes from the time when he travels the world.

1\. According to a certain magician, he said it's too troublesome if he had to list all of them.

2\. He always says "I'm just your average human...probably," when he posed with a question regarding who he is.

3\. Apparently, all of his weapons are self-made. I'm curious if he accepts a request to make one.

4\. He claimed that he's also capable of creating other items as well. He promised that he'll give me something. I can't wait to see it.

 **The Wandering Outsider**

He likes to wander around Gensokyo, even to the dangerous places. If he found an interesting place, then he will go there even after knowing the risk (*5). A truly weird human, unlike others who are trying to avoid danger.

He always travels to places alongside his beloved backpack even before he got here. He also likes to collect things along with his journey. His hobbies are reading books, collecting things, making things, and building the thing called 'plastic model'.

5\. Thankfully a certain Miko is keeping him from acting recklessly.

 **Ability**

His ability name is Lightning Clad. It could be used to clad himself in a crimson-black lighting or to electrified his foe. He can't fire it, but he could use it to electromagnetically launch a projectile using his gun. The extent of this ability is unknown as he never told me the detail. He said it's not his true ability but he likes it because how cool it is.

He's quite smart and can speak 9 different languages, but he could be oblivious to common sense. He also capable of a martial arts from his hometown but he rarely uses it because he's not proficient enough.

He also can use magic as well but it is unknown what kind of magic it is. He posses an unknown number of skills. When you asked what did he just do, he would answer with "It's just one of my skills," (*6)

6\. This line has become his catchphrase according to his friends.

 **Eyewitness Reports**

"Hya, after seeing how he works, I'm interested in employing him, Okta the Digger," (Anonymous)

"He's kind but I'm not sure if he's a human. I'm scared to ask him. Ah, please don't tell him!" (A Rabbit Youkai)

I don't want to know what he, a human did to cause a youkai to fear him.

"It's frustrating how good his cooking is," (Hakurei Reimu)

If you feel frustrated about it, then how about learn how to cook from him? It's a rare opportunity to learn outside world food recipes.

"He's a weird person and likes to tease girls but that doesn't mean that I don't like him." (A Yakitori Stand Owner)

 **Countermeasure**

There's no need for the countermeasure, just like another human.

He welcomes both human and youkai who want to talk or befriend with him. He even willing to help them. As long as you nice to him, he'll be nice to you too. It would be wise to not provoke him, because of the unknown extent of his true ability. His danger level might change in the future.

* * *

 **(AN: This is an extra part for those who are interested in it)**

 **Known Abilities**

-Transmutation(+Dismantle Transmutation, +Precise Transmutation, +Replica Transmutation, +Compression Transmutation)  
-Lightning Clad  
-Perception(+Magic Perception)  
-Vajra  
-Divine Step(+Flicker, +Air Walk)  
-Hide Presence  
-Pressure  
-Negative Status Resistance  
-Language Comprehension

 **Items Catalogue**

 **Raisen** : Okta's beloved gun, an oversized revolver with special gimmicks. Could fire many kinds of bullets to suit your needs. Could launch a bullet at Mach 9.3 with the help of his ability.

 **Buraitou** : A pair of beam-type weaponry handgun. After being modified by Okta, it fires condensed mana instead of beams and become his main weapon in Danmaku battle.

 **Treasure Warehouse** : Basically Dor*emon's fourth-dimensional pocket in a form of a ring. Anything could enter.

 **Just Potion** : A special potion that Okta made using unknown materials. Could heal almost anything.

 **Status Plates** : Just your usual RPG-Styled card that shows your limited information.

 **Spell Card**

-Concept Magic "My World"

* * *

 **And done! I used Akyuu's PMiSS as the basis for the MC's profile while I added some extra spices to it. The reason I added those, it's because in the near future his abilities and items would be revealed one by one. So, in case if I forgot or you guys might take an interest in it, I made this chapter.**

 **I hope you like it. If there's anything wrong, feel free to leave a review or PM me directly to avoid the reviews from flooding. Any suggestion and request are fine as long as it is within my ability. Please don't ask about who he will be paired with because I haven't decided it yet.**

 **Anyway, that's all from me, Denliner Hakers here and I will see you in the next chap, Cyao~.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The House of Eternity**

* * *

"By the way, what made you change your mind?" Kaguya said.

We're currently walking through the Bamboo Forest in order to get to Eientei. I accepted Hime-sama's invitation to come to the Eientei, even though I decline it before.

"I actually wanted to set my tent here for my temporary home, well not actually temporary because I don't plan to buy a house," I said. I could see the surprise reaction on their face.

"You want to live here?" Kaguya asked.

"Yep, just temporary," I said.

"Even though this place is infested with Youkai?"

"There's human here and I don't have any problems living with youkai so it's cool," I said.

After I said that Kaguya chuckled for a while.

"I never thought I would meet a human like you," Kaguya said.

"You could find someone like me in the outside world, there's plenty of them," I said.

"No, no, there's only a handful people like you in this world," Kaguya said. "If not then why would I take an interest in you."

As she said that, I could feel Mokou's gaze piercing my back. Please stop it Mokou-san! I beg you from the deepest core of my heart!

"It seems I'm not the only one who did so," Kaguya said as she took a glance at Mokou.

"There's no way I'm interested in him," Mokou denied, even though her cheeks are red.

"Then I want to ask you, Hime-sama," I said. "Why you invite me to Eientei, I'm pretty sure it's not just a tea talk, right?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you about the strange medicine from before," Kaguya said.

Strange medicine from before? Ah, my potion. I remember using one of it when she injured me.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked.

"You see, Eientei isn't just a mansion but also serves as a hospital for both human and youkai," Kaguya said. "Being in the medical field, of course, we would take an interest in your strange medicine."

"Hmm, that actually makes sense. I'm sorry to disappoint you but you could never able to make that medicine," I said.

"Hou? Why? I'm sure my assistant is able to recreate any medicine without difficulties," Kaguya said.

That's pretty interesting, I hope I could meet her when we arrived there.

"There's some special ingredient that you couldn't get here, you can change the ingredients and get a similar effect but the healing rate would be decreased a lot. Making it no different from a normal magic potion," I said. The special ingredient that I'm talking about is Demonic Beast blood. I used them because they're the best catalyst for magic potion and don't worry, the potion isn't made with just Demonic Beast blood so it's not like you're drinking a bottle of blood. Besides, I purified them first before using it.

The problem is, they didn't exist here in Gensokyo. I know some Demonic Beast that exists in the outside world and there's a slight possibility that some may have slipped here but that wouldn't likely since Demonic Beast don't possess any intelligence. They will attack human or anything that isn't Demonic Beast at sight.

But even if they got the ingredient, they don't know how to make it. So it might be pointless to tell them. But if we can produce a medicine with similar effect, that could help many people.

"I see...but we don't know that until my assistant checks it, she's a very intelligent person that I ever met," Kaguya said.

"You're pretty confident with yourself huh?" I sighed. She's just your usual confident and calm princess. She reminds me of a certain people.

"Of course, A princess must be confident at all time, that's a noble pride," Kaguya said.

"You mean, moon bitch pride?" Mokou said.

"Say the pyromancer who can't settle down their own fire," Kaguya said.

Their gaze locked at each other. I swear there's a spark between them. Girls are scary...

Finally after a few minutes of gaze locking and helping Reisen out of the traps her friends prepared for her, we finally able to reach the Eientei. But man, I have to admit the mansion is pretty. It reminds me of Kyoto, ahh I want to visit there again.

"Now, I welcomed you to Eientei, the House of Eternity," Kaguya said.

We enter the gate as the sight of girls with rabbit ear walking around welcomed us. It's almost like back in Reisha's village. It feels nostalgic for me. It's been a year since I parted with her and the rest of my comrades, maybe I should visit her in my meantime. I'm sure Endou would be happy about it.

The interior is not much different than the usual hospital, there are many rooms for the patient. We keep walking through the corridor while the rabbits just do their things. Some of them are whispering. They also gave Hime-sama a bow if they pass her. I guess she's really the owner of this mansion.

We finally arrived in front of a door, different from other.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare the refreshment for the guest," Reisen said. Wow, Reisen become a different person when it comes to Hime-sama huh?

Kaguya opens the door to reveal a traditional Japanese room with tatami mats as the flooring. If I have to describe it, it's similar to the Emperor gathering hall in Tokyo. Pretty extravagant and was keep in moderation.

"Please sit down, make yourself comfortable," Kaguya said.

I just sit down on the tatami mats after putting down my backpack. Mokou sits beside me while Kaguya in opposite direction of us. The tatami mats feel good, maybe it was made from the bamboo from the forest here.

"Then shall we start our talk?" Kaguya said.

"Sure, ask me anything you want but remember there are things that I couldn't answer," I said.

"Very well then, who are you?" Kaguya said.

"Now that you mention, I never introduced myself properly. Sakurai Okta, 18 years old, just your average human," I said.

"I'm Houraisan Kaguya, the owner of Eientei and a former Lunarian," Kaguya said.

"Lunarian, as in moon people?" I asked her.

"That's correct," Kaguya said.

Wow, does that means she's Kaguya-Hime from the Taketori Monogatari? I thought she already returned to the moon. **(AN: Taketori Monogatari means Story of the Bamboo Cutter, the story where Kaguya originated from. You could search it on google for more information.)**

Maybe because it's a story from long ago, there's some detail that was hidden. Usually, Stories were told from parents to their child's or from the recorded history. Of course, even if it was the truth, people have their own truth and may differ from each other. Resulting in the alteration of the story as the time's flow.

"So that means you're Kaguya-Hime?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"That's also correct," Kaguya said confidently.

"I see...that's surprising. I never thought that kind and charming Kaguya-Hime is actually a violent girl in real life that almost kill me. My siblings would be disappointed if they meet you," I sighed. My siblings like the story of Kaguya-Hime as a bedtime story, good things they aren't here. I can't ruin their image of Kaguya-Hime with the girl in front of me, they still have a bright future ahead of them! "Truly regrettable."

"W-Wait, what's that attitude!? That was just in the heat of the moment, I would never kill anyone on sight! And can't you see my charm as a woman!?" Kaguya raised her voice. I could see Mokou snickering.

"I was just joking, you don't need to panic," I said. "And about your charm as a woman, I admit that you're beautiful but that doesn't mean every man would fall for you."

"I-I see your point..." Kaguya said. She coughed a few times to recompose herself.

"We should return to the topic, Sakurai-san, could you please tell me about the potion?" Kaguya asked.

"The potion huh? Alright, but don't expect me to tell you the detail," I said.

"Very well," Kaguya said.

"I haven't give that potion a name, so let's just call it 'Just Potion'," as soon as I said that they look at me as if saying 'are you serious?'. I ignored it and just continue.

"I made it myself using my skills and special ingredients, about the effect, it could heal almost any wound," I said. "About how to make it and what ingredients it takes, let's just say it's a company's secret."

"I see...it's too bad that you couldn't tell us about the detail, but still this is also a good opportunity," Kaguya said. "Eirin!"

She called towards the door before it slides open to reveal a silver-haired beauty kneeling down. Her appearances are similar to a nurse.

"Yesh, Hime-sama," Eirin said.

"This is my assistant, Yagokoro Eirin," Kaguya said. "Eirin, this is the boy that I told you before, Sakurai Okta."

"It's a please to meet you," Eirin said. She took a glance at Mokou but she just ignores her. It seems they already know each other.

"Same here, Yagokoro-san," I bowed lightly.

"So, Sakurai-san could you please show me the potion," Kaguya said.

"Sure," I took out the potion from the Treasure Warehouse. Eirin seems surprised for a second before she quickly recomposes herself. As expected from an adult.

I handed her the potion. She examines it for a few seconds before she called Eirin.

"Eirin, could you please try to check this potion?" Kaguya said.

"It'll take time," Eirin said.

"How long?" Kaguya asked.

"one hour," Eirin said.

'That's fast,' I thought. Even the best alchemist in the kingdom need one day to completely examine it. Maybe I underestimated them.

"Very well then, you don't mind if we check it?" Kaguya said.

"Sure, I don't mind it," I said. It's also a good opportunity to see to what extent her abilities are. It would be nice if they just find out the ingredients, maybe with that they would stop budging me.

Kaguya smiled in satisfaction before she gave Eirin the potion. Eirin closed the door after saying "Please wait for the time being."

A few seconds later the door slides open again. This time, it's Reisen, carrying the refreshment which is consist of tea and Japanese sweets.

"Please enjoy it while we're waiting for my assistant to come back," Kaguya said.

I was about to reach one of the sweets before the kitten in my hoodie meowed, startling them. It seems it already wake up. I'm planning to take it as my pet but I wonder if my other 'pet' would accept it. I already had a pet, let's just say it's a little bit special than others. It's still hibernating but I'm sure it would wake up soon.

"You brought a cat again?" Mokou said.

"Erm...yes," I said as I took out the ash-furred kitten. I placed it on my lap. "I'm planning to take this little guy as a pet."

"Hou~, I see you got a nice eye for a pet," Kaguya said. "It's my first time seeing the ash-colored kitten."

"I just found it when I was in the village," I said as I pet the kitten. The kitten jumps off my lap and walks towards Mokou. It jumps onto her lap before it sits there comfortably. Mokou flustered for a moment before she decided to give it a rub on its chin. The kitten purred, enjoying it. The same also goes for Mokou.

Suddenly my stomach growled. They look at me as I just smiled wryly while scratching my cheek.

"Can I lend your kitchen?" I asked.

"Sure but why? I could ask Reisen to prepare our meal," Kaguya said.

"It's more comfortable for me to cook my own food," I said. "Besides don't you want to eat outside food? I know there are outsiders who opened a restaurant here but I have confidence in my cooking skills."

"That's not a bad idea. Very well then, I give you my permission," Kaguya said. "Reisen, please show him our kitchen."

"Yes, Kaguya-sama," Reisen said.

"O-Oi! Are you going to leave me here alone?" Mokou whispered.

"You're not alone, there's Kaguya here," I said. "Besides it won't take long, just bear with it."

"Tch... well, if you say so but you have to cook your best dish or else I'm going to make you pay for it," Mokou said.

"Don't worry, I'll make a dish that you would never forget," I said.

I got up from my seat and walks towards the door where Reisen already waiting for me.

"Please follow me," Reisen said before she closed the door and lead me to the kitchen. Not too long after, we arrived at the kitchen. It's quite large, probably because of the number of residents here. If I have to be honest, it's better than Reimu's kitchen.

"You can use any ingredients here to your liking," Reisen said.

"Got it," I check all of the ingredients here.

After confirming the ingredients, I start thinking about the dish that I'll make for them. I need something that could fit their liking.

"Hey, Reisen-san, can you tell me what kind of dishes Hime-sama likes?" I asked here.

"Let's see, Kaguya-sama like foods that aren't spicy, bitter, sour, and fishy," Reisen said. "Beside those, everything is fine."

"I see... Yosh, I already found the right dishes," I said.

"What is it?" Reisen asked.

"You'll see," I smiled confidently.

 ***30 minutes later***

"Sorry for the wait," I said as I slide the door open. I was holding a tray with 3 plates of foods on it. Reisen also holding a tray but with fewer plates.

"Here, enjoy it while it still hot," I said as I present Kaguya and Mokou the dishes.

"This is... Chicken Karaage, right?" Mokou asked.

"As expected from a yakitori stand owner," I said. "That's correct."

The dishes that I made is Chicken Karaage, it's a fried chicken meat added with special sauce on top of it. The reason why I choose this dish is that Karaage went well with many different kinds of sauce, making its tastes to become vary.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly we don't have a chicken, how could you cook this dish?" Kaguya said.

"I actually had a chicken meat that I bought earlier in a convenient store that I kept as a stock but never had the chance to use it until now," I said. "Don't worry the meat is still fresh as ever."

I kept the chicken meat in the Treasure Warehouse. Everything that is inside the Treasure Warehouse can't rot, it's really convenient as a food storage.

"I see, I made my own guest cook their own food, it seems I have failed as a householder," Kaguya said.

"That's not true, if you hadn't lent me your kitchen, I would never make this dishes," I said. "Besides, cooking is also one of my hobbies, so you don't need to mind it."

"Hahaha, this is the first time I ever met a human as interesting as you," Kaguya said.

"Well, it's nice to be the first," I said. "Now, hurry and eat it before it becomes cold."

They say no more and quickly take a first bite of the Karaage.

"Hmm, it's so flavorful yet light and tender," Mokou said. "The chicken and the sauce went really well with each other."

"This is good, I'm surprised with your cooking skills," Kaguya said. "This is better than Eirin's cooking."

"Thanks for the praise," I said as I took another bite. "Reisen-san, you could also eat your shares, you know."

"Eh, you also cook my shares?" Reisen asked.

"Obviously, I thought you already know about it," I said.

"I thought you cooked 5 portions because one isn't enough," Reisen said.

"What kind of mindset is that? There's no way I would do something like that," I sweatdropped. "Besides, if I want more, I could just cook it again. Now, just hurry and eat it before its cold."

Reisen said nothing as she took one of the two remaining dishes and eat it. I could see the satisfaction on her face as she took her first bite. I unconsciously smiled as I saw their happy face.

"What are you smiling about, it's creeping me out," Mokou said.

"Nothing, I was merely enjoying the sight of beautiful girls as they enjoyed my dishes," I said. As they heard what I just said, their cheeks begin to dyed in red. They said nothing and just keep eating. Well, that's weird.

Suddenly the door slides open to reveal none other than Eirin. It seems, she finished it earlier.

"Hime-sama, I have already checked the potion as you wish," Eirin said before she saw Kaguya with her red cheeks. "Is there anything wrong Hime-sama?"

"N-Nothing, you came at the perfect timing Eirin," Kaguya said. "So how's the result?"

"About the ingredients, it seems Sakurai-san uses a special liquid that could act as a catalyst," Eirin said. "The healing property doesn't come from the ingredients but it was added by the maker to produce a healing effect. That's how you make the potion right? Sakurai-san?"

"I'm impressed for you to be able to know to such extent," I said.

"Now, isn't my assistant is impressive?" Kaguya said.

"Yeah... But actually only half of it is correct," I said before they stare at me. "First, yes I use a special liquid that could act as a catalyst before I add the healing property to it but I actually just enhances the already existed healing property inside the ingredients using a variety of another ingredient. Second, because it's a special ingredient that is rare among the rare, even without me adding the healing effect, it could heal a broken bone in only one day."

"I see..." Eirin said. Kaguya seems dumbfounded as I revealed the secret of my potion.

"If you want, I could write how to make it and the ingredients that you could use as a substitute to make it easier. The result will give a similar effect but with less healing capabilities," I said. "Ah, you could keep that potion. I still have plenty of it."

"To give this potion as if giving candy, now I know why Hime-sama set her eyes on you," Eirin said as she smiled.

"Oh yeah, here," I gave her the chicken karaage. "It's still warm, I hope it suits your taste."

"My, how thoughtful of you," Eirin said before she took a bite. "It's pretty tasty if I had to cook the same dish maybe yours is better than mine."

"Thanks for the praise," I said.

 ***A meal later***

"It's already evening huh?" I said as I stepped out of the Eientei.

"It's because you were too excited on explaining when Eirin asked you about various things," Mokou retorted.

"I can't help it, sometimes I get too excited about that kind of things," I said.

After we finished the meal, Eirin and I talked a lot about various things. Because of that, we learned new things that we don't know before. I actually enjoyed my time here. Not too long after, we decided to go home. Well, it's actually Mokou who want to go home.

"Thanks for guiding us to the entrance, Reisen-san," I said.

"No, it's a common courtesy to guide your guest to your entrance," Reisen said.

"Then, see you next time," I said.

"Please visit us whenever you want, we will always welcome you. I pray for you to have a safe trip," Reisen said before she bowed and closed the door, leaving me alone with Mokou.

"Let's hurry up and get the hell out of this place, I already sick of being here," Mokou said as she walks ahead of me.

"Yes, yes," I replied before I followed after her.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Mokou said.

"Sure, what is it?" I said.

"Are you going to stay here, in Gensokyo?" Mokou said.

"I'm not going to stay here permanently after I explored the entirety of Gensokyo, I will return to my world," I said.

"I see..." Mokou said. She seems down for an unknown reason.

"But there's a possibility that I may change my mind," I said. "But don't get your hopes too high on me staying here or else I might change my mind." I grinned.

"W-Who's hoping for you to stay!? I don't care for a dimwit like you in the slightest!" Mokou yelled.

"Is that's so~?" I said before I laughed at my heart content. I never expect to have this much fun with other people. I wonder if someday I would arrive at my finish line as I keep walking. I don't even know if I'm still a human but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still myself. Living this way is already enough for me, I can't ask for more. Now then, I wonder what do you have in store for me, Gensokyo?

* * *

 ***Omake***

(Reaction to the extra chapter)

"Well, about Reisen-san's part that's my fault and maybe I should stop cooking for Reimu if that frustrates her," I said. "But still, what's with that 'The Wandering Outsider' title? It's too flashy for me."

"But isn't that fit you perfectly?" Mokou said. "I heard that you even wander to the girls changing room."

" It was an accident! And who told you that!?" I shouted while she just snickering at me.

* * *

 **Done~, I don't have anything to say in particular so let's just jumps straight to the reviews.**

 **To lucsld: Thanks for the praise and here's the little omake I made, hope you like it.**

 **To kitesa: Is that so? I got that info from the wiki. I have done a few research about it before but due to the lack of info, I couldn't perceive their age. Anyway let's just ask you guys, how old is Reimu and Marisa between the EoSD and PCBS?**

 **I expect you to answer it in the review while I re-do my research through the wiki and stuff. Feel free to leave a review, it could improve my skill in writing and this story as well. I think that's all from me, Denliner Hakerz, and I will see you in the next chap.**


	12. Side Story 2

**Side Story 2: A Promise**

* * *

In an underground riverbed, a young boy is crawling out of the river while coughing out the water out of his lungs. His appearance is a mess, wounds can be found on his body especially his left arm.

"Where am I?" Okta said. He looks at his surrounding. He's inside a cave with strange stones in the ceiling that emits light faintly but enough for him to see.

"If I remember correctly, I fell down from the bridge after the Behemoth smashed it," Okta said. "I can't found Behemoth anywhere, maybe because I was drifting away by the river current."

He's glad that he's still alive. When he fell, he already sure that he would die but it seems his fate says otherwise.

"I fell deeper into the dungeon, which floor is this?" Okta said. It's true that the dungeon has 100 level if you go deeper the monster would be stronger then the previous floor. With his condition, he wouldn't hold a candle to the lower floor monster. He has to avoid any contact with any monster or he would be in a serious trouble.

"I need to find a way out," Okta said before she starts moving from the riverbed after he secured some water for later.

As he walks through the cave, he tried to pick one of the stones and use his Skill to appraise it.

"Luminescent Stone, a stone that will emit light if you poured a mana into it," Okta said. "It could break and release the light within if you overload it with a tiny bit of mana. So in another word, a flashbang huh?"

He keeps the stone in one of his magic pouch, an item that he received from the kingdom. Its capacity is about the size of a room. It's a pretty valuable asset for the kingdom. The kingdom really values the Heroes as that give their all to train and gave them various magic items that are considered as the kingdom treasure. They even gave Shizuka the Holy Sword of the previous hero. Well, at least he got two magic pouch.

But the kingdom isn't that generous to give a fair amount of attention towards the Heroes. They favor the promising candidate over others and him being the weakest didn't appeal well in their eyes. Fortunately, he already used to this kind of thing, so he just shrugged it off. He used the kingdom library to learn various things about this world. A wise man said, "With strength, you can kill a person but with the knowledge, you can save the world,". If he weak in strength, at least he could cover it with useful knowledge.

After some time walking he finally meets a monster. He quickly hides as he examines his enemy. The monster is similar to a rabbit but with longer legs, different fur and red vein-like lines on its body. Something bothering him, he feels that this monster, even though it's smaller than the wolf he defeated, its stronger than the wolf. Much stronger. But the most important things is that...

"I don't know anything that monster," Okta muttered. Yes, the books he read never mentioned about this kind monster. He assumed that he's in a level that hasn't been reached by anybody. If he remembers correctly, the lowest floor that has been ventured is 78, that means he's in a level lower than that. But the truth is... He already fell beyond floor 100. Those 100 level were actually a normal dungeon, appearing because of the concentration of mana from the true dungeon. So, in other words, it's not the true Hans's Great Dungeon.

"I have to avoid it," Okta said. He carefully moves between the rocks, using them as a cover. Just when he was about to leave the beast rabbit, suddenly he feels strong gushes of wind flew pass him before something crashed against the wall in front of him

"W-What?" Okta said before he saw what's in front of him.

Standing there is none other than the Demonic Rabbit from before. It jumped to intercept him. The Demonic Rabbit set its gaze on Okta, determining its enemy.

"It won't just let me go, isn't?" Okta said as cold sweat starts to drip from his forehead.

The rabbit launched itself towards Okta as he draws his dagger to block its kick, but he was overpowered due to him using only one hand. Okta fell to the ground as the rabbit do a somersault in the air using an invisible platform before dropping a kick to him which he dodged by rolling. The rabbit kicking at him as he could just parry it.

'Shit... this thing is way stronger than any monster I ever met. I need to find a way to escape!' Okta thought. He quickly gets to his feets as he readied his weapon in front of him. He locked his gaze at the rabbit, carefully examining its movement.

The rabbit once again launched itself towards Okta, but he didn't dodge and just hold his dagger with both of his hand as he thrust it forward. The rabbit feet met the dagger as its kick was reflected, the rabbit can't stop itself as the dagger stabbed its body. Okta didn't have enough power to deliver one-hit kill to the rabbit, so instead, he used the rabbit own momentum to be able to pierce it. He had to use both hands to hold against the momentum, while his plan succeeded it also worsen his injury.

He sits leaning on a nearby wall as he pulled out his dagger from the rabbit. Actually, he shouldn't be able to pierce the demonic rabbit's skin with his dagger. He used his Transmutation to reinforce the dagger so that it was able to pierce through it.

"Ha... it's a luck that it doesn't possess much intellect or else my plan may have failed," Okta said. He knows that Demonic Beast didn't possess any kind of intellect, but a high-level one like dragon and etc possess it.

But he has no time to relax, he has to find a way out of this place. He was about to leave before suddenly he heard something coming towards him. He quickly hides behind one of the rock, leaving the rabbit corpse on the ground. Not too long after, a demonic wolf with black fur, red eyes, two tails and same red lines all over its body just like with the rabbit.

The wolf sniffed the air before it found the rabbit corpse, lying on the ground. It walks closer towards the corpse. The wolf sniffed the corpse after it confirmed that it's dead, the wolf ate the rabbit corpse. Then Okta remembered something terrifying, the wolf has a great sense of smell. That means it could track him especially if he's wounded.

"I have to patch my wound before it sniffed my blood," Okta muttered. He silently cut a part of his coat and patched his wound. Fortunately, he read a book about basic treatment in his free time, so there's no problem with it.

Suddenly the wolf howled as crimson lightning shoots out of its body and go towards the rock where Okta hides. The rock exploded into pieces, revealing the bewildered Okta. He got no time to be flustered, so he quickly entered a battle stance as he draws his dagger.

His opponent opened its jaw, revealing the fangs covered in blood. They locked their gaze with each other. After a moment of silence that feels like an eternity, the wolf finally made its move by running towards him while opening its jaw. He quickly dodges to the side before the wolf swings its paw towards him which he blocked using his dagger. It tried to bite him but failed as he dodges it by a hairbreadth. His opponent is agile but not as agile as the rabbit.

The wolf swings its tail at Okta, clearly hitting him in the abdomen. He got on his knee because he couldn't stand the pain. The wolf saw this chance and leaped at him. Okta closed his eyes as he lifts both arms to guard against the attack.

.

..

...

The attack never came. He slowly opened his eyes as a terrifying sight meet him. The wolf has been decapitated. Its head was severed cleanly as fresh blood coming out of it. He was confused, who did this? Then he saw it, a demonic looking bear with the same characteristic as the wolf and rabbit but its fangs and claw in its front paws were elongated. There are 3 of them on each one of its front paws. Glaring its red eyes at the wolf corpse, the bear examining the surrounding before its gaze meet him.

Okta couldn't stop sweating as the bear opened its jaw as if forming a grin. It probably thinks that it has found a good prey. It lifted one of its paws and swings it horizontally, Okta dodges it but then he realized that his left shoulder was hit.

'I should've dodged it! its special skill?'

Yes, it was just as he thought the bear has a special skill called Air Claw, it could create an invisible air blade from its claw approximately 30 cm in length. The bear tried to bite him but failed as Okta dodge. It lifts both of its paws and swings it towards Okta, forming an X in the air. Getting attacked by both sides Okta couldn't dodge it and blocked it with his dagger. The claw meets the dagger as it breaks the dagger into two and sends Okta flying 10 feet away before he crashed against the wall.

"Argh!" He couldn't move his body because of the pain. While the bear started to walk towards him, his consciousness is getting hazy each moment.

'Is this the end for me? Am I destined to die in this place?' Then memories of his life start to flash through his mind.

The memories when he first met Shizuka, his memories with his family, his memories with Endou, the bullying by Hitayama and co, and when he fell into the abyss. But then when he was about to give up certain memories came up. A memory of a certain blond-haired girl.

'Don't you dare die on me or I'll slash you with Heavenly Strike!' Yes, It was his memories of his promises with his childhood friends. He never breaks a promise and he intends to keep it that way.

"That's right..." Okta muttered. He slowly gets on his feet, surprising the bear for a second. He resolved to survive this battle but his opponent isn't something that he could defeat. His weapon is already gone, but he still has it. Another weapon that shouldn't exist in this world. He grabbed the Luminescent Stone he had picked earlier with his right hand while his left hand still inside his magic pouch.

The bear starts to run towards him but Okta didn't flinch. Instead, he threw the stone between him and the bear as the stone releasing the light contained within it after Okta overload it with his remaining mana. The light is enough to blind the bear for a few seconds but the bear didn't stop and keep marching forward with its jaw open. Even with its eye blinded, it still can smell Okta's blood.

The bear fiercely bites Okta's left arms.

Okta winced in pain as his entire left arm were inside the bear mouths. Okta grabbed the bear upper jaw and press it even further. The bear didn't sense any fear inside him, instead, it feels the strong will to live. A will to not back down until his last breath, it's all because of one simple promise.

'I already promised to live... so I can't die here...' But he couldn't defeat the bear. Not without sacrificing something.

'I need an arm to grab her...' Then if he wants to survive, there's only one way.

'I need two legs to walk alongside her...' He starts to press the jaw even further.

'I will definitely survive and return to my world... So take it...my left arm!' Finally the bear bite off his left arm. He sacrificed his left arm which holding a grenade. He created a grenade before but when he tested it, it was too strong. If he used it inside a cave it would definitely collapse and buried him alive. So his only option is to make the bear swallow it to reduce the damage to the surrounding. But of course, it won't just swallow it so he had does devise a plan. He used the Luminescent Stone to blind the bear momentarily while he used his injured left arm to grab the grenade and let the bear bite it off.

Okta leaned himself against the wall before he smiled as the sound he was waiting for arrived. His bitten off hand finally let go of the grenade.

*Kaclick*

Such ridiculous sound resounded inside the cave. The bear doesn't know, that it was the sound of its impending doom when suddenly the grenade finally exploded inside the bear.

*BOOM* The bear was exploded into tiny pieces as the shockwave shocked the cave. Okta covered his eyes with his arm as blood splattered everywhere. Suddenly he sees one of the bear claw flying at him at high speed. He closed his eyes in reflex as the claw barely missed him and embedded into the wall not too far from his head.

"Plan... success..." Okta said weakly as he leans all of his weight against the wall. His plan succeeded with a great sacrifice, his own arm. He's glad that he could survive against the bear. He could live another day or so he thought

Sadly the harsh truth is coming towards him.

"The bleeding won't stop..." Okta said as he looks at his severed left arm. He lost quite the amount of blood when the beard bites him and now, he's still bleeding. He already ran out of healing potion nor anything to stop the bleed. At this rate, soon he will bleed to death. To make it worse, most of the arteries in the arm are located in the left arm, if only he had sacrificed his right arm he would've sustained less fatal injuries.

"It's no use...I'm losing my consciousness," His eyes are getting heavier by each moment's pass. His body is already numb from the pain.

Just when he was about to close his eyes, a single drop of water trickled down from the bear's claw. The water flowed down from his head and into his mouth. He unconsciously gulped the water.

"Water?" Okta muttered. It seems his consciousness is coming back, the haziness in his mind is gone. His senses are returning and his body is getting better gradually. His mana is recovering.

"My blood...has stopped?" Okta said as he looks at his severed left arm. The bleeding is stopped and his wound is already closed but he still feels the phantom pains of his lost arm. He is confused. The water is still dripping from the claw. Curious, he pulled the claw out and transmute the wall, revealing a beautiful hand-sized blue gem shining brilliantly.

"What is this?" Okta said. He tried to Appraise it but only question marks appear in its description. He appraised it for several times but the results are still the same. But at least he knows something, the water from the gem is what saved his life so he assumes that it has healing properties within. Unknown to him, the gem is actually forged by condensing mana for 1000 years and it took another 1000 years to be able to overflow, resulting in the overflow mana to become a water capable of healing any wound and disease. The gem is called God's Stone.

He stored the gems and claw in his pouch. He intended to make a new weapon from the claw. He can't leave this place without fighting, so a weapon is a necessary.

"Somehow, I'm starting to feel hungry," Okta said as his stomach growled. He tried to grab his other magic pouch, containing some ration before realizing that the pouch is disappeared. He looks around at found his missing pouch on the ground. It was opened and most of the contents were scattered all around.

"It maybe fell when the bear bites off my arm," Okta said as he grabs his left upper arm. Everything from the elbow down was bitten off by the bear. The fresh meat he had prepared as a decoy, water bottles, some kind of weird dried foods and such were scattered all around.

Before he came to this dungeon, he already prepared everything he couldn't possibly think of. He has three days worth of rations inside his magic pouch.

He sighed. It seems trouble comes one after another after he came to this world. He wonder if the god of this world has anything against him.

"Well, it's no use crying over spilled milk," Okta said before he starts to collect his scattered supplies. Having only one hand, really decrease his speed. He was about to take it slowly when he heard a howl. He grabs anything he can and leave the place immediately. He doesn't want to sacrifice anything more than his left arm.

After running for a while he stopped to take a breath.

"I need to find a shelter," Okta said. But he couldn't just roam around, he can't risk encountering one of that beast. He looks at his hand, his mana is already recovered. Maybe he can use his transmutation to make a hideout. Then he transmutes the wall and creates a hole before he continues transmuting it until he formed a small cave. He decided to rest here for the time beings before he could find a way out.

"For now let's eat, I haven't eaten anything since this morning," Okta said. He takes the dried food he had bought before and eaten it. It tastes terrible. Well, it's dried food after all so he just shrugged it off and keep eating. But even after eating those foods, he still feels hungry. He picked the fresh meats he has. He wants to eat the meats but there's one problem.

The problem is he doesn't have anything to be able to cook the meats. He sighed, if only he had the Combustion Stone then he could cook it. He lay down on the ground as he stares at the ceiling. There is a gemstone in the ceiling that act as sources of light. But then he sees something among those gems that don't emit light, a red gem.

"Is that..?" He gets up and picked the stone from the ceiling before he uses Appraise. "No way, a Combustion Stone?"

Yes, that red gems is the stone he needs to cook the meats. He heard that a dungeon is a place where you can found various magic stones but if he's not mistaken, Hans's Great Dungeon doesn't possess Combustion Stone. But that's only in the fake dungeon, not the true one. The true dungeon, however, posses many magic stones with different effects that have yet to be discovered just like the dungeon itself. For a Transmutation Master like him, this dungeon is a treasure cave.

"Does beating that bear improve my luck? I don't know but with this, I can cook the meats," Okta said. He made a traditional stove using transmutation and placed the Combustion Stone in the middle. He channels his mana into the stone as the stone starts to emit fire. He added more mana to make the fire bigger to the point where it could be used to cook. He starts to cook the meat.

Not too long after the meat color has turned into splendid brown, a sign if the meat is ready. He ate his meat while he's thinking about how to get out of this godforsaken place. He took out another meat but something strange it's still covered in blood.

"Did the seller forget to clean it when I bought them? Maybe it got covered by the bear blood. It also stinks a little," Okta said. Then, he decided to clean the meat using water before he put it on the stove. While he cooks the meat, he took out the gems out of his pouch.

He wonder what the gem is. He never saw anything about it in the books that he read before. He's sure that this gems could help him to get out of this place. But the gems only give him trickle by trickle, then he thought of making a container so that he could drink it when he needs it. He made a stone tube using the transmutation and place the gems above it, to collect the water from the gems.

Using Transmutation with one hand is proved to be difficult but if he didn't sacrifice his arm he doesn't know whether or not he would survive. Even Shizuka would have a bad time dealing with that bear, so he considers himself lucky to be able to survive that. But what he would tell to his parent if they see their son lost an arm.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it," Okta said before he checks the meat. The meat is already cooked and ready to eat. He picked the meat and take a quick taste of it.

"It's pretty good," He said before he continues eating it.

After a few minutes, he had eaten the meat and his hunger is gone.

"That's the best meat I ever ate since I got in this world," Okta said.

Yes, it was truly delicious for him but little did he know if that mean isn't from his pouch. But it came from his dead archenemy, the demonic bear. There's one thing that everyone in this world knows not to do, that is to not eat the meat from demonic beasts.

An unusual phenomenon struck his body. An intense pain suddenly wrecked his body. Erosion is the best word to describe the excruciating pain inside his body.

"Agh!...ARGH!" He trashed on the ground because of the enormous pain that made him forget about his phantom limb pain.

His body is breaking apart, he grabs the stone tube that he uses to collect the water from God Stone and drink the content. The water starts to heal his body as the pain subsided but not too long after his body is starting to breaking again. The pain grew as the time passes. Every part of his body is on the verge of destruction but then the water effects heal it.

Even the water healing properties can't stun the effect. The pain is immeasurable. His body is breaking from within, there's no safe spot in his body.

The water effect is overlapping with the deterioration of his body. Breaking, then restored, and breaking again, and restored again. While he was suffering from the pain, his body, however, had begun to change. There's a case when a muscle was torn because of severe use, the muscle would develop a new stronger muscle to adapt to it. This phenomenon is called overcompensation.

His body began to grow bigger and taller. Then his hair loses its color, turning his hair from black to grayish white similar to Marie Antoinette Syndrome. Crimson lines start to form on his body while his eyes start to turn red, the same traits as the demonic beast.

Demonic beast meat is a deadly poison because of the Magic Stone that it contained within. That's why the demonic beast could use their unique power without any need of incantation or magic circle because their own body is the catalyst, enabling them to use magic directly.

The same magic is altering his own magic. Usually human would die if their magic was altered by demonic beast magic but thanks to the water's effect, he won't die no matter how much his magic is altered.

Then the pain is gone. Okta gets up while holding his head, a little dizzy.

"What was that? Did I accidentally ate a demonic beast meat?" Okta said before he look at his arms, surprised by what he see. "What the...?"

"What's happened to my body? These red lines... just likes the demonic beast," Okta said as he checked all over his body and found more red lines. His body had changed, he felt powers flowing through his body. A power that human wouldn't normally be able to obtain.

"Ah right, the Status Plates," Okta said. He search for his Status Plates in his pocket and thankfully it still there. Then he opened his status. "Status open,"

 **-Name: Sakurai Okta  
-Race : Human  
-Age : 16  
-Job : Synergist  
-Level : 7  
-Stats :  
STR : 100  
VIT : 300  
DEF : 100**  
 **AGI : 200  
MAG: 300**  
 **RES : 300**

 **[Skill]  
-Transmutation  
-Mineral Appraisal  
\- Iron Stomach  
-Divine Step (+Flicker, +Air Walk)  
-Lightning Clad  
\- Wind Claw  
-Direct Magic Manipulation  
-Language Comprehension**

"What?" Okta said as he look at his Status Plates, all of his stats are increased. "What with these skills?"

First, he tried Lightning Clad and just like the name implies, it only clad his body in a crimson lightning. He remembered that the demonic wolf also has the same skill, confirming that he ate a demonic beast. He obtains the skills from the demonic beast he ate. **(AN: Okta actually just ate the demonic bear meat but since the demonic bear ate the wolf which ate the rabbit, he acquired the skill that the demonic bear obtained.)**

"These powers, it's the same as the demonic beast," Okta said. "I probably got Iron Stomach when I accidentally ate the demonic meat," He smiled wryly at his fault for not carefully picked his belongings and mix the demonic meat, almost caused him to death. Thanks to the water, he's alive and undergone a transformation. A transformation that makes him similar to the demonic beast.

He stares at his hand and clasping his palm. 'This newfound power, above status effect, and new abilities that I gained from eating the demonic beast. I'm sure this has some sort of use. This is a chance...a chance to escape!'

* * *

 **Unknown Floor, Han's Great Dungeon**

In a dark room, there's a silhouette of a person. A woman with a beautiful face that would charm any male, a delicate body and mystical long white hair with a teal accent reminiscent of the night sky. The woman was trapped inside a huge cube with only her half upper body left untrapped. She was trapped for a long time, a very, very long time, waiting the day for someone to save her from this abyss. Little does she know that day won't be long. The day where the fallen Valkyrie meet with the Mage of Cherry Blossoms.

* * *

 **And done! That took a lot of time I don't have much to say in this chapter but as usual please leave your review especially regarding this chapter. About the Mage of Cherry Blossoms, I think you know who it is and if you interested regarding the person in the end of the chapter, try to look for the legend of Sigurd and search for the fallen Valkyrie, then try to relate it to a game.**

 **As always please leave a review if you feel like it, Denliner Hakerz here, and I will see you in the next chap. Jaa na~.**


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : What A Nice Day**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun shines through my window, attempting to wake me up. I yawned and stretched my arms.

"*yawn* It's been a while since I dream about that day," I said as I rub my left arm. I still remember the pain that I received that day. I somehow manage to _regain_ my severed arm, so it's fine.

The day when I fell into the abyss, lost an arm, and not to mention I accidentally ate a demonic beast meat that almost killed me, but thankfully I'm alive. I crawled out of there and set on a journey alongside my companions that I met along the way. A demi-human exiled by her own kind, a man looking for his lost sister and a girl who was entrapped in the abyss, waiting for someone to save her. All of us were connected in a way or another. Saying it was a fate wouldn't be an exaggeration.

"It's been a year since I part with them," I said. I start to reminiscence my past with them, it was fun. I could never forget about them. After all, if it weren't for that journey, I wouldn't become who I am right now.

"Now then, let's take a bath," I said.

I get up from my bed, took a bath and change my clothes. After I eat my breakfast, I went out of my tent and inhaled the fresh air. Yes, you didn't misread it, it's really a tent. Not a house or a hub either. I enlarge the space inside with Space Magic to make it as large as 6 tatami mats room complete with a bathroom and a small kitchen. Magic is really convenient.

I went outside as all I see in front of me is bamboos. Well, I'm inside the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, so that's natural. I was lucky to be able to found a clear ground inside this forest. Yesterday, after I and Mokou left the Eientei, she guided me to the forest exit and we parted there. I went to Suzunaan and bought another volume of Gensokyo Chronicle.

"Now then, should I say hi to my new neighbor?" I said as I look at the house not too far from my tent. I walk towards the house to greet my new neighbor.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Sleeping soundly inside her room is the ivory-haired pyromancer, Fujiwara no Mokou. Clad in her sleeping wear. She slowly opened her eyes. She wakes up and let out a yawn before stretching her arms.

"It's another boring day, huh?" she said as she looks out the window. It's just as the usual, she would wake up in the morning, then went to the village to do her job, came home before the dark and sleep. She has been doing this for who knows how long. Being an immortal, she was unable to die no matter what happens.

"Let's just take a bath and pay Keine a visit," she said as she yawned. She gets out of the bed and went towards the bathroom. Her house is located on a clear ground inside the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. Her house is a Japanese-styled house with a little bit touch of the Western, adding some kind of modern touch on it. She lives here by herself for a long time.

She arrives at the bathroom as she takes off her clothes and takes a bath. After a few minutes later, she was done taking bath and was clad in just a single towel that wraps around her body as she wanders around her house. Well, she lives alone so she doesn't have any problem wandering around the house while only wearing a towel.

She went to the kitchen and took out a milk before pouring it into a glass and drink it. She gulped the milk until nothing left inside the glass.

"Pwaahh, drinking a milk after a bath feels good," Mokou said. It's her habits to drink milk after a bath.

Just when she was about to pour another milk, she heard someone knocking on her door. She wonders who it is. It's quite unusual for her to get a guest at times like this when the sun just appeared on the horizon.

"Maybe it's Keine," Mokou said as she put down her glass and walks toward the door to greet her friend.

She arrived at the front door and opened it without a second thought.

"Yo, Keine, I was about to drop by...your...place..." soon, she realized that the person behind the door isn't her best friend Kamishirasawa Keine. It's Sakurai Okta standing there while smiling.

"W-What are you doing here!?" Mokou yelled.

"I just want to greet you because starting today, I'll be living beside you. It's only temporary though, so please take care of me," He said as he bowed lightly.

"Wha-!?" Mokou looks outside and truth to be told, there's a tent on a clear ground not too far from her house. Okta moved there last night so there's no one who knows about it, except for a certain bare-footed rabbit youkai wandering inside the bamboo forest.

"Who gives you permission to move there!?" Mokou said.

"Well, Reimu said 'there's no problem if you want to settle anywhere in Gensokyo, there's no landlord here except in the Human Village', so there's no problem right?" Okta said.

It's true that there's no landlord in Gensokyo except in the human settlement, that's the reason why people outside the village could build their house wherever they like.

"Urgh... fine," Mokou said. She can't argue with Okta since she also does the same as him. Well, pretty much everyone did the same.

"Thanks, I'll be in your care for now," Okta said, bowed a little. "Then putting it aside, don't you want to... you know... change your clothes?"

"-!?" Mokou stiffened as she looks at herself and realized her situation, still clad in nothing more than a towel while her hair is still wet as water dripping from her hair to her bosom. A sexy sight for any male who saw it. Her face turned red as she glares at Okta.

"You pervert!" Mokou shouted and slammed the door shut.

*BAAM*

"Eh?! It's my fault? You're the one who greets me like that," Okta said.

"You could've told me sooner, moron!" Mokou said.

"Ah," Okta let out a voice as he realized his mistakes. He rubs the back of his head as he smiled wryly. "Sorry, I get carried away."

"Like hell, I'm going to forgive you!" Mokou shouted.

"Wait here and don't you dare to get in or I'll beat your ass to pulp!" Mokoy yelled as she quickly returns to her room and changes into her usual daily attire.

* * *

 **Okta POV**

"Well, that was unexpected," I said.

I came here to greet Mokou, my neighbor, to say hi and stuff but instead, I was greeted by the sight of Mokou in nothing more than a towel wrapping her body, just came out from the bath. As a healthy man, it was really tempting. I know that she's beautiful but it seems I was underestimating her charm, especially her che- *cough*, I should stop there.

"*sigh*, what a good way to start the day," I said.

After a few moments. The door opened once again as Mokou stand there, already changed to her daily clothes. There's still a faint tint of redness on her face, but I think she already calmed down even though she's still glaring at me.

"Come in," she said.

"Sorry for intruding," I said as I enter her house. She guides me to her living room. The insides of her house are nothing unusual except for some talismans placed here and there on the wall. Maybe to protect her house from fire. I wonder if I could reconstruct her talismans. I'm good at artifact and magic creation but I never tried talisman before.

"Sit here while I prepare something," Mokou said. She returns to the kitchen to get some refreshment.

"Alright," I said. I took a seat on the couch while I'm waiting for her to come back. I take a look around while waiting for her to return. There are couple pictures of Mokou and Keine, very few in fact. From the looks of the picture, I can deduce that it was taken from more than 10 years ago but I don't see any difference in both of them. Well, Mokou is an immortal so it's normal but Keine isn't. Could it be that she isn't a human?

Well, who cares. I don't care about race or something like that. Maybe my sense of social life was blurred after I met many people from many races with their own personality. That's what makes traveling is interesting. You could know about the world from books but if you want to fully learn it you have to go outside and see it for yourself.

Not too long after, Mokou came back with tea and some snacks.

"Here you go," Mokou said. She placed the tea and snacks on the table before she takes a seat across me.

"Thanks," I said.

"So, starting today you and I are neighbor?" Mokou asked.

"Yes, more or less," I said as I take a sip of the tea she made.

"*sigh* What kind of bad comedy is this?" Mokou said.

"Do me living near you is really that irritating?" I said as I sweatdropped.

"Yeah but not as much when I first met you though," Mokou said.

"Well, glad to hear that," I said. So I become less annoying to her huh? That's good to hear. "I'll take my leave now, I have to go the village to buy some supplies."

I stood up from my seat. I have to go to the village to buy some ingredient for this month. I also need another volume of Gensokyo Chronicles. I guess it's only matter of time before I finished reading all of them then I could move to reading the book inside Patchouli's library. Can't wait to read those grimoires.

"Then let's tag along, I also want to go there to visit Keine," Mokou said.

"Alright then," We move outside the house and walk towards the village, strolling through the bamboo forest.

"But are you sure, you want to go outside with that kind of appearance?" Mokou asked.

"Which aspect of my appearance that looks strange to you?" I said. I believe the people here don't have any trouble with my clothing.

"I'm talking about those weapons of yours," Mokou said.

"Ah, these. Is there something wrong with it?" I asked.

"The fact that you're carrying weapon so openly is what amazes me," Mokou said. "It's almost as you're saying 'come at me!' to every youkai here."

It is just as she said. Holding a weapon so openly like this would certainly provoke some lesser youkai to attack me. But the fact that I would visit many places in Gensokyo starting from now leave me no choice but to arm myself.

"I could store them inside Treasure Warehouse and take them out when I need them but isn't this more efficient? And there's nothing I could do about it, it's already my habit when I'm in another world," I said.

"Another world? What the hell are you talking about? Gensokyo is still a part of Earth, it's just isolated from the rest of the world" Mokou said.

"That's what makes it feels like another world," I said. Of course, she wouldn't know about another world besides Earth. Maybe I should ask her to go along with me next time I went to another world? Probably not, she probably refuses it.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at the village entrance. We split up at the entrance and headed toward our respective destination. I stroll through the village until I arrived at Suzuunan. I enter inside and was greeted as usual by Kozusu.

"Welcome Okta-san, what can I help you?" Kozusu said.

"Another volume of Gensokyo Chronicle please," I said.

"Another one? Alright then, please wait here," Kosuzu said before she moved towards the bookshelves, looking for the book I asked.

"Okay," I said.

As I'm waiting for Kozusu to return, another costumer enters the shop.

"Good morning, Sakurai-san. It's nice meeting you here," Akyuu said.

"Oh, it's Akyuu-chan, it's been a while isn't it?" I said. "How're you doing?"

"Fine and I hope you too," Akyuu said.

A moment later, Kozusu returned to the counter with the book I asked her.

"Here Okta-san, another volume of Gensokyo Chronicle," Kosuzu said, placing the book on the counter. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, this will do," I said. I hand her the money before I take the book and toss it into Treasure Warehouse. They were surprised for a moment.

"Was that a magic?" Akyuu asked.

"Yeah, kinda," I said before I remember something. I searched through the Treasure Warehouse and pull out a pendant with a beautiful gem on it. When I first met Akyuu, I promised to give her something. I was going to make a bracelet but then I choose pendant because it's comfier. I used the gem that I bought at Kourindou and added some enchanment on it. Yes, I'm capable of enchanting items.

I added it with my Negative Status Resistance, Magic Conversion: Healing, Recovery and Vitality. The first one is self-explanatory and Magic Conversion is an ability to convert magic into status or skills, although it uses Ether in the air. Reducing the performance by 20 percent, it should be sufficient. Healing and Vitality should prolong her life while Negative Status Resistance and Recovery should reduce the effect of her reduced life spans over time.

I could've just use Concept Magic and solve her problem but I don't think it's a good idea. I can't use a magic that could change the concept of the world so easily like that and it's not that easy to use Concept Magic either.

"Here, Akyuu-chan," I said, handing her the pendant.

"Is this for me?" Akyuu said.

"Yes, I promised didn't I? To give you something next time we met," I said. "So here it is,"

I hand her the pendant. She looks at me with a smile on her face, a bright smile befitting her.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Okta-san, I don't know how I could repay you," Akyuu said as she holds the pendant on her chest.

"Don't sweat it, this is the least that I could do for you," I said. "With that being said, I'll have to go. See you later,"

"Be careful on your way home," Akyuu said.

"Thanks for your patronage and come back again," Kosuzu said.

I waved at them as I left the store and went towards my next destination, Keine's school. Before I parted with Mokou, we agreed to meet up at Keine's school. I still couldn't grasp the inside of The Bamboo Forest of the Lost yet, so I need to wait for her. I could just use an artifact to guide through the forest but it wouldn't be fun that way.

I arrived at the front of the building that resembles an old elementary school. Being the only school enstablished here, it's quite easy to spot it. I take a peek through the window of one of the classes. Keine is currently teaching the class some basic math. The standard of education is pretty decent for an isolated world like this but still far behind the outside world.

"Why're you peeking at Keine's class like a creep," a voice said.

I look at my back to found Mokou standing there with her arms crossed.

"That's rude, I was just wathing how she teach?" I said.

"You can just go inside and wait for her rather than being a creep," Mokou said.

"Well, sorry for that. It's kinda a habit of me to observe people, not in the creepy way though," I said.

"Whatever, let's quickly get inside. It's quite hot out here and Keine's class is almost over," Mokou said.

She leads me inside the building to Keine's office. The building itself isn't pretty big and the classroom is few but it's the best that they could do. We finally arrived at what's seems like the teachers went inside as I follow her before we sit on a sofa and wait for Keine.

"Do you want something to drink Mokou-san?" I said.

"If you have something cool then I'm fine with it," Mokou said.

I searched through my treasure Warehouse and grab 2 cold softdrink. Items inside the Treasure Warehouse aren't affected by time, so it wouldn't rot or degrade. It also has Weight Transfer and Reduction but Transfer is pretty difficult to control and Reduction only reduce the weight to a degree where I can handle without issue. If I apply Weight Transfer to myself without the Reduction, I probably won't die but I will become a walking disaster considering the weight of items stored within. Thank god I learned Space and Gravity Magic.

I opened one of the softdrinks and give it to her as she took a sip of its content.

"This is pretty good," Mokou said.

"Thanks," I said.

Not too long after we finish our drinks, the classroom bell rang and the class is over. The door opened as Keine enter the room.

"You've arrived, Okta-san," Keine said.

"Yes, did Mokou told you?" I said.

"Yes, she told me that you would come. Actually, I ask her to invite you here since I couldn't get in touch with you," Keine said.

What? She asks Mokou to bring me here? That explains why she set up Keine's place as meeting spot but for what purpose?

"You see... one of our staff will be away for a week because of urgent matter and we need to find a subtitute," Keine said. "But it's hard to find a new one right now. I wonder if we could get one around here,"

This flow of conversation, I already knew what's going to happen. I read too much light novel to know where this is going.

"So you want me to become that subtitute?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm glad you catch on quickly," Keine said as she smiles.

Mokou probably told her about my former ranking in my regional exam. She probably thought that I'm some kind of scholar. I also don't have any experience teaching other. In short, I'm not qualified to be a teacher.

"I'm sorry but I have to refuse," I said.

"Why? If it about the money then I could pay you more," Keine said.

"That's not the problem here and if I got paid more than other even though I'm only a subtitute would cause jealousy among workers," I said.

"I see," Keine said.

"I never taught anyone before so it kinda awkward for me," I said as I rub the back of my head.

"Don't worry about it, I was like that when I teach my first class," Keine said. "You'll get used to it after a few classes,"

She stares at me with her brown eyes as if trying to convince me.

I fell silent as I thought about it for a few moments. This might be a good opportunity to learn a bit more about how the society works here. I also need to get a stable income here, besides it's just for one week. I guess it's okay to take it.

"Alright then, if it only for one week I guess I could afford it," I said, having made my mind.

"That's great to hear!" Keine said, she seems pretty relieved about it. "You can start your job tomorrow."

"Then I suppose there's nothing else you want to talk about?" I said.

"Yes, I believe that's all," Keine said."Now then, how about we go and get something for lunch?"

"Hmm, that's a good idea," I said.

"I also have no problems," Mokou said.

Then we proceed to leave the school and went to get a lunch.

 ***The Bamboo Forest of the Lost, evening***

After we got our lunch, I and Mokou parted way with Keine. She told us that she would inform the teacher involved that she found her subtitute. We talked a lot about how the education system works in the outside world and some trivial things. It was fun.

"I never thought that I would be a teacher even if it only temporary, the world is surely full of surprise," I said.

"That wouldn't be a problem for a smart people like you like, Sakurai-sensei," Mokou said.

"Stop it, I haven't started the job yet and it doesn't suit me," I said.

"Isn't this the right chance to prove your former second place in your region exam, sensei?" Mokou said.

"We'll see about it," I said as I smiled.

I slowly look at the clear night sky. The moon is already on stage with stars accompanying it. I never saw a night sky this clear before in the outside world. The way the bamboos fluttering because of the wind, add a charm into the night. I wonder how long it has been since I feel this way when I look at the sky. I used to do this with my grandfather when I was a kid. Come to think of it, I never visit my grandparents since I was in middle school. I should pay them a visit.

"Why are you staring at the sky like that?" Mokou asked. "Is something bothering your mind?"

"Nothing, I just want to," I said.

"Well, if you say so," Mokou said. "But if you want to talk about it, even though it would be a pain in the ass. I'll at least listen to it."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said.

We keep strolling through the forest as the night is getting late. I think I need to revisit my school days tonight. When I thought I'm done with school related things, I ended up as a being a subtitute teacher. At least the pay is good.

* * *

 **Finally, I'm done. I'm sorry that this takes quite long over 3 months, school-related business keeping me from writing and I'm finally free just a week ago when I realized that I haven't finished this chapter. Once again, I'm truly sorry. Anyway, let's answer some reviews.**

 **To Oniebancale: Thanks for your praise and do look forward to more of it.**

 **To SenpaiTachi: I don't exactly know if I was wrong in writing that so I'll review the chapter when I got time.**

 **To thewishfulgod: Well, I actually haven't decided with whom Okta will be paired with since I'm still stuck with a few candidates.**

 **I wonder what you guys think, is it better for Okta to be paired with one or two people, or just straight up a harem? Tell me your opinion.**

 **Well then, I think that's all from me. Denliner hakerz here and I'll see you in the next chap. Bye-bye!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : First Day at Work**

* * *

 **Okta POV**

Getting a job is something you must do in order to live. To earn money and get your necessity. My father always told me to get a decent job that I could enjoy while working. I have a couple choice in my mind but being a teacher is none of them. The world is really full of surprise.

While I was confused on what should I wear, Keine said my usual clothes is fine since there's no dress code here but without the guns, since she afraid that the kids would be influenced by me in a bad way. So I stored my weapons in the Treasure Warehouse.

I already discussed with Keine over my teaching material, she said to limit it to the student understanding. I took that part into consideration and review what I used to learn in the past to ease their learning. I'm good at learning but bad at teaching other.

I start to cook my breakfast as usual. Just your average breakfast of chicken soup and bread.

"Meow," the kitten meowed while rubbing its body against my leg. I haven't given the cat a name yet since my sense is bad at picking a name. I'll put it on hold until Yuki come back. She should be back soon.

I did my usual morning routine plus some light excercise and gave food to the kitten before leaving my place. It's 06.30 in the morning, last night I walked around the Bamboo Forest in order to get myself accustomed to the environment. At least I remember the way home and to Eientei from the human village. I can't rely on Mokou to guide me forever.

After making sure all things are set, I left my place. I took a glance at Mokou's house but it seems she hadn't woke up yet.

I'm currently on my way to my workplace. Never come late on your first day, that's what my grandfather taught me from his experience screwing up his first day at work. But thanks to that he was able to meet my grandmother and become a couple. Fate is really a strange thing.

Just as I'm strolling through the bamboo forest, I stumble upon another person. A woman with long, braided silver hair.

"Good morning, Yagokoro-san," I said.

"Good morning, fancy meeting you here, Sakurai-san," Eirin said.

Eirin Yagokoro, the brain of Eientei according to Kaguya. Now that I think about it if Kaguya is the same person as Kaguya-Hime from the Story of the Bamboo Cutter. Is it possible that Eirin is also included in that story? Maybe the messenger from the moon who came to retrieve Kaguya-Hime? Well, let's leave it for now.

"Where are you going to, Yagokoro-san?" I asked her.

"I need to collect some herb from the Youkai Mountain for my medicine," She said.

"I see," I said. If I'm not mistaken the Youkai Mountain is a good place to collect herbs according to Gensokyo Chronicle.

"May I know where are you heading to this early?" Eirin asked.

"Well, you see...," I start to explain what happened yesterday. About how Keine is looking for a subtitute teacher and I accepted it. She was surprised when I said that I took a residence in the Bamboo Forest.

Why does everyone surprised about it when there are humans whose home is outside of the village. Well, there is only a handful that I know but you get my point.

"It's unusual for a normal human to chose this place as their home but you're not a normal human if you're capable to defend against Hime-sama attack, am I right?" Eirin said.

I just smiled wryly at her words. It's true that I'm not a normal human and I blatantly use my abilities as I please even though with some limit.

"But I never thought of you to be a scholar," Eirin said.

"I'm not a scholar though, it's just the education in the outside world is far more advanced to the point where a former high school student like me is considered as a scholar here," I said. I actually intended to take robotic major but I put it a hold for now since even if I take it I won't learn anything new.

"I see," Eirin said.

"If that's all, I'll take my leave now," I said as I walk away before she stopped me.

"Please wait, would you mind if I ask a question?" She said.

"Sure,"

"Are you really a human?" Eirin said.

I paused. I was surprised by her question that seems come out of nowhere.

"Yes, why?" I said.

"Not too long ago, I examine a sample of your blood from your wounds that were inflicted by Hime-sama when she first met you under Hime-sama order," Eirin said. "Please forgive my rudeness."

"It's okay, in fact, I already getting used with people doing things without my consent," I said. Especially gods from another world, I still held a grudge against them for keep calling me.

"Is there anything wrong with your left arm?" Eirin asked me.

"My left arm?" I moved my arm up and down, left and right. I feel no change in it, just like the usual. "There's nothing wrong, why?"

"After examining your blood sample, it's proven that it was a fake. Your blood is," Eirin said. "Your blood is a fake but it was supposed to come out from the wound of your left arm, am I right?"

I nodded while I watching her continue.

"Isn't that strange? For a blood coming from a wound to be a fake," Eirin said. "Could it possibly that you aren't a human but a yo-,"

"Wait wait wait, let's stop there," I stopped her midway before she could finish. "While I won't deny the fake blood but let me get something clear, I'm a human. Although not one hundred percent, I'm mostly human and not a youkai, even a single bit. Both my parents are human as well as my grandparents. If they have a secret about their lineage or something along those lines that would be another matter,"

I check their status using Analyze when I first got back to Earth from that world and they're certainly human, although a little different than others.

"What do you mean with you're not fully human? Did you turn into something else at some point in your life?" Eirin asked me.

"Turn into something else huh? That's not entirelly wrong I guess," I said as I smiled at myself. "Something along those lines, I have my own reason for why my blood is fake but I mean no harm,"

She wonders for a while before she made up her mind.

"I'll take your words on that and please forgive my rudeness, it's for the sake of Hime-sama," Eirin said as she bowed a little at me.

"Well, I kinda understand your feeling. Who wouldn't want to protect their beloved ones?" I said. "I'd probably do the same if there's stranger getting close to my family, although not with testing their blood,"

She smiled as she let out a little chuckle.

"I think I should go now, can't afford to late on the first day at work," I said.

"Yes, I think so too," Eirin said. "Then, have a good day,"

She bid her farewell and went on her way. I resume my walk to the village. Eirin is really sharp and scary, I should be careful around her. Now then, let's not waste any more time.

 **(Morning, Human Village)**

"Fyuh, I finally made it," I said. After I greet the village guard, as usual, I head straight to Keine's school. Although it's still morning, people already begin their daily activities. Merchants shouting and compete for a customer and people rustling.

This feeling, it reminds me of my hometown. Ahhh, I miss home.

I finally arrived at Keine's school. Wasting no more time, I went inside and head straight to the principal office. I knocked on the door a few times before waiting for an answer.

"Yes, you can come in," the voice said.

I opened the door to found Keine sitting behind her desk.

"Good to see you, Okta-san," Keine said. "I see you're ready to begin your work here,"

"While it may not seems like it, I'm actually nervous," I said.

"It's normal, you'll get used to it soon," Keine said.

"I hope so," I said. "Well, I just need to do my best just as usual. Maximum efforts,"

"Glad to hear that," Keine said. "Here's the book that you asked yesterday,"

She handed me the book after I received it I start to fliping the pages until the last page. After I understand the content, I placed the book on the table. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Is something wrong with the book?" Keine said.

"Nah, there's nothing wrong," I said. "I already got a grip on its content so there's no need for it,"

"W-What? How?" Keine said.

"Well, I just read it and surprisingly the content is the exact same as the one I had in the past," I said.

"I see, it seems I was right to choose you for this job," Keine said.

"I'll do my best," I said.

Then the bell rang, signaling that the homeroom is starting. That's also the signal for us to go.

"Now then, shall we get to the class, Sakurai-sensei?" Keine said.

"After you, Keine-sensei," I replied.

She gets up from her seat and left the room with me following after her. I'm pretty nervous right now, I don't want to set a bad first impression for the students. Soon, we reached the classroom. Keine opened the door and stepped inside.

"The class is about to begin, please take a seat," Keine said. The students are already in their seat when she stepped in.

"Good morning, class," Keine said.

"Good morning sensei," The students asnwered.

"As you already know, Kuzuki-sensei is taking her days off," Keine said "and the good news is we find a subtitute to replace her while she's away,"

"Please come in," Keine said as she looks at me, prompting me to get in.

After making sure that my clothes are arranged properly, I stepped into the class. I was greeted by curious stares from the students.

"He will be the one to teach you when Kuzuki-sensei is away," Keine said. "Please introduce yourself,"

"Hi, my name is Sakurai Okta," I said. "You can call me Sakurai-sensei, pleased to met you."

"Now, is there any question?" Keine said.

One student raised his hand.

"Sensei, how old are you?" the student asked.

"I'm 19 years old," I answered.

"What's your hobby?" another student said.

"Hmm, I like reading, cooking, and make things such as robot and etc," I said.

"Sensei, what is a robot?" A male student asked.

"It's an object that's created by human. They look like a living being and with the help of machinery, they could move on their own just like a living being would do," I said. The students tilted their head in confusion and whispering to each other. I think they need an example. I opened the Treasure Warehouse and took out a bird-like object from it. It's my reconnaissance golem that I created.

Its name is Karasu because of it similar shape with crow. I placed a compressed MN-Drive as its engine. Its eyes is enchanted with Farsight, Night Vision, and Shared Sense. Using a special visor, you could see and hear what Karasu sense through Shared Sense.

"Sakurai-sensei?" Keine said.

I said nothing and channel my mana into it, activating the Karasu. Its eyes shine as it begins to move like a bird. The movement is pretty fluid but there's still room to develop. Then Karasu flew off my hand and circling around the class.

"Woah, it's moving!" the male student from before said.

"Amazing!"

After a few trips around the class, Karasu flew to me and sit on my arm.

"This is what's called a robot," I said.

"That's cool!" one of the students said.

"Want to touch it?" I said.

"Eh, it's fine?" A female student said.

"Of course it is," I said. The female student reluctantly stretched her hand. Then Karasu jumps off my arm and into the little girl hand. She was surprised at first but soon it was replaced with awe. The students start to surround the female students to get a close look at Karasu.

"I think we don't need to worried about first impression, right, Sakurai-sensei?" Keine said as she smiled.

I just smiled while shrugging my shoulder. Not too long after that my first day at work begins.

* * *

 **Done! Finally, after so many things that keep me from writing this chapter mainly getting to college, playing DMC 3 (DMC 5 hype my boy), and running out of ideas. I'm sorry that this chapter is short compared to previous chapters but well, I'll try my best to update the chapter as soon as possible. Anyway, let's answer some reviews!**

 **To ASLOTHES : That's a good idea but then I'll have trouble deciding who he will be paired with since there are a lot of females character in Touhou.**

 **To GamehunterMC : Thanks for the praise, glad to see my OC wasn't for nothing to you and I'll try my best.**

 **To Overtale : I'm sorry if my story isn't to your liking and yeah, I need an editor because my eyes and hard work really betray me.**

 **To El solitario : Hmm, pairing Okta with Meiling might not be such a bad idea. I'll consider it and thanks for the suggestion.**

 **To Momotaros Hawking : Now that I read it again, it feels OOC. It seems I haven't fully grasp her character yet.**

 **To onibancale : That's good and a word of advice, if you want to read the source material I suggest reading the Light Novel rather than the Web Novel. The story in the LN is better in my opinion.**

 **And I have a question to ask you guys, do you like the story to be focused inside Gensokyo or outside Gensokyo like... I don't know, maybe the Moon? (Psst, might be a spoiler for future *wink*)**

 **Anyways that's all from me. Please leave a review if you feel like it, a good and bad review is accepted but please keep it on an appropriate level. Denliner Hakerz here and I'll see you in the next chap, bye bye!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : Hello Sensei**

* * *

 **Keine Pov**

It's been two days since Okta start his work here. He was nervous at first but by the second day, he already used to it and teach the students many things. I don't know if he's too humble or not, his knowledge is better than mine even though he's said that there were many people who are smarter than him. We often talks when break time arrived, mainly about the outside world. It seems he has traveled many times before he arrived here.

To be honest, I wouldn't mind if he become an official employee here but it seems he didn't intend to work as a teacher. He said he would eventually left Gensokyo one way or another. I'm not sure with he mean with 'one way or another', the only person I know to be able to send someone to the outside world are the Hakurei Miko and Creator of Gensokyo herself. Maybe he found another way?

He's surprisingly a hard worker. On the first day he teach, some of the students had a hard time understanding the lesson. After the school ended he consulted to me about it, he even reviewed his material twice when he got home.

He's really a kind person even if the person himself doesn't realize it. He's responsible and put much effort to his work.

"I really wish he would think again about becoming an official," I murmured while letting out a sigh. I leaned my whole body on the chair and gaze out of the window. I let out my mind wander as it please.

* * *

 **Okta POV**

"Now, anyone who could answer this question, please raise their hand," I said.

Three students simultaneously raised their hand. Two of them are male while the other one is female. They frequently answer my question since yesterday. It's nice to see them taking my lessons seriously.

"Then, Furuya-kun, what's the answer?" I asked the female students.

"Two times six divided by three is four," Mao answered with confidence.

"Correct," I said.

Furuya raised a wining pose while the other two pouted. Their name is Yasaka and three of them are the top three in the class. They like to compete with each other at any given field.

"Sensei, you're being unfair," Yasaka said.

"Why you keep choosing her?" Mao asked.

"Come on, you guys already have your share yesterday," I said. "So today is Mao-kun's, of course, I wouldn't choose her for every question I ask,"

They keep pouting. They somewhat resemble my little brothers when I tease them. They like to fight among themselves if there's something they don't like.

After my little stunts not too long ago, I gained the favor of the students. They keep asking me question if I'm related to a puppeteer who always perform at their village festivals. While I can control Karasu, most of its movement are from its own. I designed them to act more like the real thing to camouflage better.

Karasu is just a prototype for a much versatile version of it but they have a special place in my heart as my first successful attempt to create an automaton that could act naturally. Ah, those chaotic times when I wasted so many material and my sleep time. I still remember how badly Yuki scolded me when I fainted from fatigue.

The bell rang and the school finally ended.

"Alright class, that's it for today," I said. "Don't forget to do your assignment tomorrow,"

The class rep stands up with the students following after him and bowed down. Then they rushed out of the class to get home. After making sure that everything is done, I left the classroom.

Last night I took my time to work on my postponed project. Mainly making some new weapon for my friends since they constantly being summoned to another world. But in some special cases that they couldn't handle, I'll assist them from the shadow. Gods from another world is really a troublesome fellow.

I gave them a relic that could cancel the summoning magic at their will, the ratio of them getting summoned is about twice a year. Sometimes I took the liberty to answer a summoning and ease their job. I couldn't just drop all of it to them, humans have a limit after all and it actually my fault that they're famous with the Gods in the first place. I should've held back when I beat that false god bastard.

To be honest, I'm tired today. Those weapons need a substantial amount of mana to make, especially when enchanting each one of them. Not to mention, I still have to maintain my own weapons. Having a load of arsenal could be a pain in the ass.

"*sigh* Let's just head to Keine's office and quickly get home," I muttered to myself as I walk down the hallway.

I knocked on the door before Keine told me to get in.

"Pardon the intrusion, Keine-san," I said. "Here's today attendance,"

"Thank you," Keine said. I handed her the student attendance. She skipping through some pages before confirming that everything is ok. She closed the book and place it on the table.

"Alright, you can go home and rest," Keine said.

"Okay, what about you?" I asked.

"I'll be staying here a little longer," Keine said. "There's a new student that requires a special attention,"

"I see..., well, see you tomorrow," I said.

"See you tomorrow," Keine said as she waved at me.

I left the room and stroll through the hallway. I checked my phone if there's anything new. My phone is enchanted with Dimension Rift so that it could receive signal anywhere in this world. Even in another world. We, the returnee, had one to communicate with each other. It also has Treasure Room, a similar magic with the Treasure Warehouse but with a limited space around a warehouse at the harbour.

No message, I'm starting to feel lonely here. I already told them that I was stranded here so there's no problem. While others just gave me a normal reaction, Shizuka quickly lashed out at me because I rarely communicate with her since we graduated.

I leave the school and just head straight to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. I just want to snuggle inside my bed right now. *sigh* I still need to test Buraitou new feature but I think I'll hold it off until next week.

I finally arrived at the village's gate. As usual, two guards standing there doing their job.

"Hello, Kujou-san," I said, a bit tired.

"Oh, it's you again sonny," Kujou said. I just learned his name the other day. He's been doing this job since teenage. "What's wrong, you kinda down?"

"It's nothing, I'm just tired," I said.

"A youngster like you should be full of energy," Kujou said. "Aren't that's how teenagers nowadays? Even my daughter is like that,"

He laughed as he slapped my back. Upon talking with him, I also learned that he's a doting parent. He's saying how cute his daughter is and when I asked what if someone asks for her hand in marriage. He said 'Huh?! Never! I would never approve it!' and coincidentally, his daughter is nearby when he said that. I think we already know what's next.

I left the sulking Kujou-san and continue my walk. Every time I walk through the bamboo forest, I could feel a pair of eyes spying on me. I already used to it so I just ignore it. I pass through Mukou's house and went straight inside mine.

It seems the kitten is sleeping, even when it sleeps the kitten still maintain its cuteness.

"Bed, ready. Let's just jump straight to it," I slumped down on the bed and relaxed my body.

"Hahhh, as expected, sleeping after a hard work is really the best," I said. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

 **3rd POV**

While the owner of the house is sleeping, an odd occurrence happen. The empty space near the bed is becoming blurry, then after some time it bends and opens up like a rift in the air. Something or someone came out of the rift. A tall and slim girl with a modern clothing holding a spear bathed in blood. Her mystical long white hair dances behind her as she slowly walking towards the side of the unsuspecting sleeping owner.

"I finally found you," the girl muttered.

She examines the owner with her amethyst eyes, from tip to toe. Strangely enough, her eyes bear no malice. In fact, she was staring at him longingly as if she hadn't seen him for a long time. She slowly lifted her bloodied spear and suddenly, the spear disappear as if the air swallowed it.

The girl slowly lies down on the bed, careful not to wake up the owner. She took his side and sleep alongside him. She stared at his sleeping face, a face that she grew fond of.

She has been with him through many hardships.

When she was imprisoned in that abyss, she never thought that someone would come to save her. That's when they met, she still remembers it clearly. The sight of him entering the room she was in.

At first, he thought that it was a trap and left the room immediately but for some odd reason he came back and save her despite the risk of it being a trap. When she asked what made him do that, he said "Well, there's no way I could leave a girl as beautiful as you down here," while scratching his head.

Later, they had a talk when they were resting. They get to know each other to an extent, she learned what kind of person he is. He's kind, reliable and strong-willed. Sometimes, he could be clumsy and misunderstand common sense, but that part is what made him lovely to her. He's not overly dense and understands a girl's feeling. Sometimes he unconsciously raised a flag with another girl but that's just he being honest.

Just like her, he was also betrayed by his comrade and ended up in the abyss. She already threw her name away and ask him to give her a name. He thought about it for a while before finally giving her the name "Yuki" which mean snow. He said that when he entered her chamber for the first time, the sight of her somehow reminded him of snow. Beautiful but also fragile at the same time. To she who have nowhere to return, he offered her to return with him to his homeworld.

That's what set ablaze in her heart. After being betrayed and thrown out by her father, she can hardly believe anyone ever again. She who lost everything, after hundreds of years has finally found something dear to her.

She unconsciously cried at that moment. He was panicking at that moment and trying to comfort her. The sight of him flustered and apologizing was funny to her.

Together, they were able to find a way out but even that was just the beginning of their journey together. A journey that would change the fate of the world and their fate.

She snuggled closer to him, her face is just inches away from his. She hugged one of his arms and let the fatigue strike her.

"Good night, Dear," the girl said. She closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **? POV**

 _I wonder how many times I've experienced this dream. After that day, this dream keeps coming to me. I've lost count on it. I always feel conflicted when I see this dream. What do I see?_

 _What I see... is something that I don't know would happen or not._

 _What I see... is a man standing alone in a field filled with arms of many kinds. Swords, spears, guns, and many more. I recognize some of them, the rest feels kind familiar._

 _I turn my gaze towards him. Towards the man who stands firmly in front of me._

 _I could see injuries around his body while his left arm is missing, Drenched in his own blood. But somehow, I couldn't see his face. All I could see is his back, standing tall in front of me._

 _He shifted his face a little to the side but I still couldn't see his face clearly. Blood dripping from his head passing through his left eye._

" _Do you see this?" he said._

' _Yes,' somehow I couldn't muster the word from my mouth. They just echoing in my head._

" _Are you confused?" he asked me._

' _No, I'm not. I think I get the gist of it more or less.'_

" _I see...," he laughed a little as he looks at the sky._

 _I also look at the sky. There's a figure up there, high in the sky. From what I could tell, he's a foe but I feel no evil intent from him._

 _The figure isn't a human from what I could tell. Somehow it resembles a human but with a feature of a three-headed dragon with white bleach body. The figure mustered his last strength into this last attack. It's directed at me, or should I say the guy in front of me. It opened its mouth as the energy starts to gather. This will be an attack that ends it for both of us._

 _He couldn't block it. It's a conceptual attack that destroys a world. As long as the world remains that attack couldn't be stopped. Even so, that man didn't falter._

 _His strength is drained. His body is at its limit. But he's still fighting with all of his might, with little strength that he had left._

' _Aren't you scared?' I asked him._

" _Scared? A little," he said._

' _Are you going to run?'_

" _No, I'm not going to," He said confidently._

' _You know you'd die right?'_

" _I know," His word contains no lie._

' _Then why?'_

" _...," He fell silent for a moment before he opens his mouth. "If it wasn't me, then who will defeat him? If I run away, then I will lose them," he paused._

" _All that's precious to me," he said._

 _He smiled. He always smiled, no matter what happens. When he lies, when he's sad, when he's happy, he always smiled. A smile that says nothing is wrong, even if something is wrong._

' _I see...,' Every time, I would ask him the same question and he will answer it exactly the same. His resolve will never change._

 _I know him, I know he will do something like this. He just wanted for everyone to be happy why he always does his best. He never lost sight of the thing important to him. That's what keeps him forward. That's his ideal. That's what gives him the strength to move forward._

 _That man stubbornly head towards his end to let other continue. Because he knows what's important to him. To protect it, he will jump even to the deepest layer of hell. That's his resolve, that's his life._

 _Then finally the figure launched his final attack towards him. Even, so he didn't falter and reached his hand to the sky. An attack that destroys the world and the thaumaturgy of that man clashed. A blinding light blocked my sight as a result of the clash between them._

 _Then, the dream was put into an abrupt end. I never could see the continuation of this dream. It always end at that part. It's the same dream as before after all._

 _The only thing that keeps weighting my mind is the fact that maybe..._

 _This dream is..._

 _My end of road._

 _The end of my story._

* * *

 **Okta POV**

"Hrrgh," I opened my eyes as I woke up from my sleep. "That same dream again huh?"

That dream has keep coming to me ever since I managed to get out of Hans's dream... how should I say it. it's as if keeping me in check. A dream so beautiful it is ironic. When I think about that dream, If it were to be real then...

Well, let's just leave it for another day. It's not good to keep thinking about it. Just handle things as they come to you, just like the usual.

I look at the clock, it's night already. I skipped a meal when I got home so I'm hungry for foods right now. While I tried to get up I noticed that something is holding my left side. I look at my left side and found her. A girl with a delicate body and mystical long white hair with a teal accent reminiscent of the night sky.

She's Yuki, I met her at the depth of the Hans's Dungeon. One things met another and we ended up being together since then. She went to take care of some business not too long ago and went on her way. Thankfully, it seems her business went smoothly.

She's diligent, dependable and a little possesive but she's a great girlfriend material. She's quiet but can be talktative to other people, somehow she and Shizuka have a little dispute about something. I tried to ask them but they always says "It's none of your business, Okta,". But they're still close to each other.

What's my relationship with her? It's just your usual boyfriend-girlfriend situation. Although her father and sisters are against it, but they comply after Yuki persuade(beat) them. She's really dependable.

She already introduced herself to my parents. My parents were wary of her at first but soon they opened their hearts and gave us the green light.

Currently, my arm was hugged by Yuki. I need to eat so I need to free my arm from her.

I tried to let my arm out of Yuki's hug but I can't. In my current state, Yuki is far more powerful than I am. There's no other way other than waking her up but she seems tired and I want her to rest, this is quite the hard choice.

"Have a nice dream, Yuki," I smiled and pat her head. I decided to let her rest. She must've worked hard, I have to reward her.

I loosened the space between my arm and Yuki with Space Magic and my arm is finally free. It feel a little numb but it's fine. While I get out of the bed, the kitten came to me. It meowed and rubbed its body against my leg.

I grabbed a canned cat food and opened it before giving it to the kitten. It jump straight into the food, it seems the kitten is really hungry.

I proceed to the kitchen and start cooking for dinner. I miss home, so let's cook a food from my mother hometown, namely Satay. I start to cut the chicken into pieces and place them in the skewer. Then I start to grill them slowly while I prepare the sauce. I flip the chicken to the other side while adding soy sauce.

When I finished making the sauce, the meat is already cooked and ready to eat. I place the skewered meat on the plate and pour the sauce on top of it. Satay works best with rice because that's how it means to be. I left another portion for Yuki, I think she might wake up soon.

I took a first bite of the Satay. It's delicious, almost as delicious as the one my mother made.

"Yep, this is how home feels like," I still remember how me and my family would gather outside and eat this together alongside our relatives when we flower-viewing the sakura trees when they blossom. My grandfather always the one who was anthusiastic about it every year.

I still remember when I first visited grandfather's house. He looks happy to see me, it probably because I'm the first son of my dad. My dad is the only blood-relative my grandfather had so my grandpa keeps pampering me when I was a child.

There's an old sakura tree in my grandfather's house that he planted himself. If I remember correctly he planted it after my birth. It seems he wants to cut the tree and use it as a pillar when I build my own house. I quickly refused that idea when I heard it. It'll be a waste for such a beautiful tree to become a house pillar.

Just as I was wandering in my own world, someone hugged me from behind tightly. It seems she already woke up.

"Can you let me go?" I asked her.

"No," Yuki said in a soft voice. She hugs me even tighter. "You left me alone in bed, your own girlfriend."

"But I'm hungry," I said.

"You didn't even call me and only sent me a message about where you are," Yuki said. "Even though I'm your girlfriend,"

"That's because I believe in you," I said.

"You even got along with another woman while I'm away," She said.

"Yes, she's my friend," I said. I already told her about Mokou and others, practically everything I just went through over the last few days. "You even flirt with her,"

"...," I don't have an excuse for that. Sometimes I don't know the difference between teasing and flirting. I just sort of did it naturally, I should reflect on myself. Hold on, how did she know about it in the first place?

I think that's not the problem right now.

"You light novel protagonist," Yuki said.

"Which part of me is a light novel protagonist?" I said.

"Everything," Yuki said in a flat tone. She pouted and look the other way.

"N-Now, let's eat first okay?" I said.

"...," She ingnore me.

"Yuki-san?"

"...,"

"I'll do anything so please forgive me," I said.

She remained silent for moments before opening her mouth.

"Anything?"

"Anything," I said.

After a few moments, she nodded and let go of me. She moved to sit across the table and starting to eat.

"Why are you staying in this place? You can leave this place any moment right?" Yuki said.

"Well, this world piqued my interest and the people here are good people so I don't have ny problem staying here," I said.

"Not because the majority of the population here is female?" Yuki said. She's staring dagger at me.

"Of course not, beside I already made a promise to explore the entirety of this world," I answered honestly. "I don't know how long it'll take but I'll do it,"

"So it wasn't because of the majority of the population is girls?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, in fac,t I just heard about it from you, how did you know?"

Wait, I think I know how. It's him, that spear-wielding one-eyed old man. He's really soft when it comes to her first daughter isn't he?

"You ask your father, right?" I said.

She looks the other way while keeping a poker face. She has this habits to turn away everytime I was right about something.

"*sigh* I knew it, that one-eyed old man," I said.

She must've asked her father to use his power to spy me. The next time I see him, I'll give him a piece of my mind. Gods really don't appreciate our privacy don't they?

"Well, that's okay," I said.

We finished our meal without a problem. After I washed the dishes I sit back while sipping a glass of water.

"By the way Yuki, how's your business in another world?" I said.

"It's the worst," Yuki said. "After I beat Maou-san over there, they asked me to stay as their goddess. Of course, I rejected them."

"Well, that happen," I sweat dropped at her answer.

"How's your training?" Yuki said.

"There's some huge improvement," I said.

I've been secretly training to master Concept Magic. Concept Magic is the highest thaumaturgy that a mage could do. Concept Magic can be used to affect the concept of world ot to make the user concept became reality. But to do that, you must first understand the concept and how would that concept be utilized.

My spell card also utilized this magic, although not fully. This magic consume a lot of mana in order to use it. Thankfully, that's where spell card would have a role to play as a catalyst to reduce the use of mana. Concept need a large amount of magic to use, but to maintain it is another matter. It's really troublesome.

Until I learnt about Spell Card. I'm really grateful being stranded here.

"That's a good news," Yuki said.

"Yeah, thanks to the people here," I said. "Now let's sleep. It's getting late and I need to wake up early tomorrow,"

Just when I was about to get up the space under my feet where distorted. I feel down and landed on the bed where Yuki hold me down.

"What are you doing, Yuki-san?" I asked nervously.

"You said that you're going to do what I said right?" she said. I reluctantly nodded before she whisper in my right ear. "Then... you're not going to sleep tonight,"

She gave me a mischievous smile. I smiled wryly as sweat start to pouring down from my forehead. It seems I'd probably get late tomorrow.

* * *

 **And that's it! I'm sorry if I was slow in updating since I was transferring to university and my senior is keeping me busy. Not too mention, I'm away from home so I have to relied on my friend for internet. Anyway let's answer some reviews.**

 **To GamhunterMC: Thanks and I hope that I would dissapoint you.**

 **To oniebancale: If you want, I could recommend some LN that I think might interest you.**

 **To Thewishfulgod: I'm grateful for your suggestion, the moon is my top priority for now and about the pairing, we're on the same ship my friend.**

 **I think that's all from me. Denliner Hakerz here and I'll see you in the next chap, bye bye.**


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : A Day Off**

* * *

 **Okta POV**

"Okta, do you want chicken or beef?" Yuki asked.

"I prefer chicken," I asnwered. Yuki nodded and continue her cooking.

Right now, I was reading some books while Yuki is cooking our breakfast. She's eager to show me her cooking skills, her skills aren't inferior to me but she can't accept the fact that her boyfriend could cook a better food than her.

I don't have any problem with it, a man has to take a lead once in a while. I already did the maintenance for my weapons and my other routines.

"Okta, do you want it to be spicy or not?" Yuki asked.

"Extra spicy," I said. She nodded and continue her cooking again.

While I'm watching my cute girlfriend cooking in the kitchen, my phone vibrated. I take out my phone and there's a message from Steven. It's been a while since he messaged me If I remember correctly it was a couple days ago.

I read the content of the message.

' _It seems that the Demon Clan is on the move, they're looking for something.'_

'Do you know what's their goal?' I text back.

After a few moments, a new message popped up.

' _Don't know, but whatever they're up to wouldn't be good for us. Don't worry, we'll take care of it just like before,'_

I text back, 'Glad to hear that,'

' _By the way, is it true that you're in a world where the majority of the resident is girls?'_

I replied with, 'Yeah, just as I told you a few days ago,'

' _It's nice huh, being stranded in that kind of world. I wonder if I could get there. I want a cute girlfriend, damnit! Okta, please introduce me to one of them!'_

'Search for it yourself and did you forget that I have a girlfriend? Just bear with it.' I replied back. Steven is actually a decent looking man, he wants a girlfriend but his job always gets in the way. He knew the dangerous nature of his job so he held back on getting a girlfriend.

' _Happy people, explode!'_ Steven texted.

I put my phone away and continue my reading. Steven, my friend, having a girlfriend is both heaven and hell itself. Trust me, I've experienced it first hand.

"Breakfast is ready," Yuki said.

"Thanks, Yuki," Yuki just smiled at me.

I changed my tent into a middle-sized house because of Yuki's request. She said that I shouldn't make a tent my home while I'm here. So I had changed it, even though only the exterior and not the interior of it. Age of God Magic is really convenient.

We eat it just like the usual. After we ate the breakfast, I helped Yuki with the dishes before someone knocked at the door.

It's quite rare for me to have a guest this early, maybe it's my friendly neighbor Mokou?

"Yuki, can you please see who is it?" I asked her.

She just nods and goes to the front door. Yuki open the door to see an ivory-haired girl standing in front of the door. The girl looks surprised when she saw it wasn't Okta but Yuki who opened the door.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Yuki asked her.

"I'm looking for Okta and who're you?" the girl asked back.

"It's rude to not answer a question and instead, throw a question back to the person," Yuki said.

"Hmph..., Fujiwara no Mokou, are you satisfied now?" Mokou replied. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Yuki, Sakurai Okta's girlfriend, pleased to meet you," Yuki said proudly.

"Eh? ...Could you please repeat it once more?" Mokou said, unsure of what she just hear.

"I'm Okta's girlfriend," Yuki stated once more. "Is there any problem?"

When she said girlfriend, Mokou's mind froze as the word girlfriend keep repeating in her mind.

"Oh, it's you Mokou," I said, peeking from behind Yuki.

Mokou slowly turned her gaze towards me in a strange manner, almost like a machine.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. I didn't hear what they talked from inside.

"N-Nothing," she turned her face away from me. What's wrong with her today? "Anyway, I see you finally built a proper house,"

"Well, I just changed the outside of it. The inside is still the same so really nothing changed that much," I said.

"Not only that, but you also finished it within a night. With each day passing, I'm getting sure that you aren't human," Mokou said.

"I'm a human, although not fully. Anyway, what kind of business do you have with me?" I said

"I just come to tell you that the class is canceled for today, Keine has some urgent business to take care," Mokou said.

"I see, that's too bad," I replied.

"And also, why didn't you tell me that you have a girlfriend?" Mokou said, a little irritated.

"Well, I don't think there's any reason for me to tell you," I said. "I mean, it's my personal life and you never ask about it in the first place,"

"That's... Ahh, forget about it, I knew you would say that. Anyway, my business here is done," Mokou said. "I'll go now,"

Mokou turns her back and walks away. I could see her stomping the ground as she walks away.

"Okta, your light novel protagonist skill has leveled up again," Yuki said.

"My what? I don't have such skill," I said as I sweatdropped.

Anyway, now that I have a sudden day off I wonder what should I do? Just when I was thinking about what to do, Yuki wrapped her arms around mine.

"You must be thinking what you would do now that your class is canceled right?" Yuki said.

"Yes, and how could you know?" I said.

"I've been your girlfriend for more than a year not for nothing," Yuki said as she smiled.

"That's a fair point," I replied. "Then, what should we do?"

"How about we have a date?" Yuki said. "I want you to show me around here and to your new friends,"

That's actually a good idea, I feel I need to introduce Yuki to my friends here.

"Hmm... then a date it is," I said. But where should I begin with? I closed the door and was about to leave when suddenly there's another knock at my door. I open the door once again.

"What is it again, Mo...kou-san?" I said. I thought it was Mokou but actually, it's another person. The said person wears a victorian maid outfit that somewhat resembles the maid outfit at Akihabara. She has short silver hair with two braids on the side. If I remember correctly, she's the maid at the devil mansion that caused the Red Mist incident.

"Good morning, Sakurai-san, my name is Izayoi Sakuya. Pleased to meet you," the maid called Sakuya said as she bowed to me.

"Pleased to meet you too. Is there anything I could help you with?" I asked her.

"I was tasked by Patchouli-sama to give you an invitation to her library. She wants to have a little chat with you," Sakuya said. "She's waiting for you since a couple days ago, so she sent me,"

"Ah...," I totally forgot about it. I facepalmed, I guess I have to accept it even though I'll be stepping into a dangerous zone but a promise is a promise. "Then, I guess I have to go,"

"You mean we," Yuki said. "Remember, we still have a date today. So I'll come with you,"

"Alright then, we accept your invitation Izayoi-san," I said.

"Great, now I'll return and inform my mistress about this, I bid you farewell Sakurai-san," Sakuya bowed and left. While I was watching the maid walking away Yuki came to my side.

"I starting to feel that you have some fetish with white-haired girls," Yuki said.

"I'm telling you, it's just coincidence," I said as I waved my hand. I have a white-haired girlfriend, I befriended with an ivory-haired girl and I just knew a silver-haired maid. My life is filled with girls with white-ish hair.

"Anyway, let's get ready. We can't let them wait for too long," I said.

"Okay," Yuki said. We went back inside.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

"How's the invitation Sakuya? Did our guest accept it?" Remilia said.

"Yes, they accepted it," Sakuya said. "Although, there'll be another person with him,"

"That's not a problem, I just want to see the face of the person who defeated my best friend," Remilia said while smiling.

"Did he really defeated Patchouli-sama? He doesn't seem that strong," Sakuya said.

"That does not matter, the fact that he defeats Patchouli is already interesting enough for me," Remilia said. "Maybe he could entertain me even if it only a little bit,"

"You better not underestimate her, Remi," a voice said.

Remilia and Sakuya look at the source, it was Patchouli walking through the hall towards them.

"My, it's rare to see you outside the library beside when we were eating," Remilia said.

"It's because that boy will be coming, even though he promised to come back a few days ago. It seems he forgot about it," Patchouli said. "That human is full of surprise,"

"That'll be even better," Remilia said. "I like surprises,"

"It's not like that," Patchouli said. "He's full of mysteries, I can't determine what kind of magic he used. It's really bothering me,"

"A magic that even you don't know about? That's interesting," Remilia said.

"It's not like I don't know anything about it, I'm just not sure about it," Patchouli said.

"Well, if you say so," Remilia said while smiling. She's planning to do a little mischief to her guests to satisfy her boredom. The door opened as a red haired girl enter the hall. She wears a chinese dress along with a green beret.

"Remilia-sama, your guests have arrived," Meiling said.

"Ah, nice timing. Sakuya, prepare a feast for our guests," Remilia said. Sakuya said nothing and just nodded before she suddenly disappears into thin air. "Meiling, please guide our guests to the dinner table,"

"I understand, Remilia-sama," Meiling said before she turns her back and walks away.

"Now then, let's show them why this mansion is called The Scarlet Devil Mansion," Remilia said.

 **Okta POV**

"I only visit this place once but when I stop and look at it closely, it's really a big mansion," I said.

"Paying a visit to another girl house with your girlfriend, Okta you sinful man," Yuki said.

When the red mist incident happened, I never had the chance to see how huge the mansion is. I'm too focused on getting things done quickly and silently. Even though the last part has failed. Now that I think about it, I never meet the owner of this mansion. I wonder what kind of person she is?

Right now, we're standing in the front gate of the mansion. I already informed the gatekeeper, Meiling, about our arrival. I was a little surprised when I found her sleeping while standing in front of the gate. When I woke her up there's a little misunderstanding when she thought that I was an intruder but I quickly solved it.

The front door open as Meiling come out of the mansion.

"I've already informed Ojou-sama about it, please come in," Meiling said as she lead us into the mansion.

"Sorry for the intrusion," I said as we proceed to enter the huge mansion. Last time I entered this mansion it was in tattered condition because of the fight between the inhabitants and Hakurei duo. There isn't a single trace of fight left, almost as if it was returned to its original state.

"By the way, Sakurai-san, do you, by any chance, a magician?" Meiling asked.

"Kinda but I prefer not to be called it," I said. After all, I'm not a magician, just Transmutation Master.

"I understand," Meiling said. "Allow me to welcome you to the Scarlet Devil Mansion,"

Meiling opened the door and welcomed us in. We'll be facing the owner of this mansion, the so-called vampire according to Reimu. While I don't have good memories with a vampire, let's just hope that nothing bad would happen.

 **And done, phew, I never thought it would take this long for this chapter to come out. I'm sorry that this chapter is short compared to the previous one but I have my plate full of some stuff. My updates schedule is also messed up but I can only say that I'll do my best in that regard. Let's answer some reviews.**

 **To The Karamanid : Thank you, I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **To Guest : I'll do my best in that regards and thanks for the praise.**

 **To Naresuan : Well, it's a bit late but I was actually planned to release this chapter a week ago. But some colleague stuff comes and I got stuck in it. But here it is**

 **Well folks, I think that's all from me, leave a review if you like doing it. Denliner Hakerz here and I'll see you in the next chap, bye-bye^_^.**


End file.
